


All One-Shots

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 42,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: I figured that some of you may only read my work on here, and there were a bunch of one-shots I've written and haven't posted here! So have at it :D





	1. Nightmare Comfort-Platonic Analogical

“Lo?”

Logan spun around, seeing Virgil standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. “Virgil? Can I-”

“Nevermind, it’s stupid.”

Before Virgil could walk away, Logan grabbed his arm. “Virgil.”

The anxious side started trembling in Logan’s grip. When he turned around, Logan was shocked to see tears sliding down Virgil’s face.

“I had a nightmare.” He confessed, his gaze glued to the floor. “But you’re busy-”

“Actually, I was just going to bed,” Logan said. “Would you like to stay in here tonight?”

Virgil nodded. The two climbed under the covers. Logan stroked Virgil’s hair as they drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Gryffindor Common Room Cuddles-Platonic LAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my Hogwarts AU!

Roman sighed and threw himself across the couch, landing in the laps of his three friends. Virgil grumbled at how heavy he was, Logan rested his book on the Gryffindor’s stomach, and Patton looked down at him.

“Ro?”

“Can’t we go and _do_ something? We’ve been sitting here for an hour!”

“Doing homework that you _should_ be doing,” Logan replied, closing his book as he finished the chapter. “I’m not writing your essay again.”

“You only did it once!”

Logan poked Roman in the stomach. “And once was enough! Professor Terrance knew it was my work, but he let it slide.”

“Who’s to say he’d let it slide a second time?” Virgil said, shoving Roman’s feet off his lap.

Roman gracefully rolled to the floor, laying on the carpet instead. The heat of the fire warmed him quickly and he stretched out. “This feels nice.”

“Cuddle pile!” Patton shouted as he jumped off the couch. Roman caught him with ease and wrapped an arm around him, before raising an eyebrow at the other two.

“I suppose the heat would help the crick in my neck,” Logan said before stepping over his friends on the floor to lay closest to the fire. “Virgil? Weren’t you saying your feet were cold?”

The hoodie-clad Hufflepuff slid to the floor before crawling to Patton’s side. The four boys laid there all night, only to be found by Remy in the morning.


	3. Isa's Birthday Gift-Platonic LAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a birthday gift for @justisaisfine. It takes place in their Sanders Bros AU! Check them out on Tumblr!

Logan walked up to the library, a brother on each side. He’d thought about dropping them off at the restaurant, but it wasn’t fair to just dump them somewhere.

Virgil would never forgive him.

So, here he was, at the library with his brothers.

“Why are we here? Why can’t we be with Ro?” Virgil asked, his big eyes staring up at Logan.

Logan sighed and crouched down to look him in the eyes. “We can’t go to the restaurant, V. I have to use a computer for school. Besides, you’ll love the library. You like to read.”

Virgil shook his head. “At home.”

“Well, Patton can help you find some books and we can take them home, okay?”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “We can’t take the books!”

“V, we’re not gonna steal them,” Patton explained as he gave his baby brother a smile.

Logan laughed softly as he put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Is that what you were worried about?”

Virgil nodded, sticking his sleeve in his mouth.

With a small tug, Logan pulled the fabric out. “V, the library lets you borrow books. You can take them home for a month to read them, and then you bring them back. If you bring them back late, you have to pay a fine, but we won’t do that. We’ll bring them back so you can get even more books.”

Virgil simply stared at Logan, but there was understanding in his eyes. Logan gave him a small smile before he picked Virgil up and headed inside, Patton trailing after them.

The librarian looked up as they entered, her kind grey eyes matching her hair. “Logan, how nice to see you again. Who are these handsome fellas?”

“Darlene, this is my younger brother Patton, and my ba-my youngest brother, Virgil.” Logan said, gesturing to each brother in turn. “Are any of the computers free?”

“I don’t believe any of them are being used,” she said as she clicked a few things on her computer. “No, they’re all free. Go ahead and pick one.”

“Thank you.”

Before Logan could take another step, Darlene flashed Virgil a grandmotherly smile. “Do you like to read? Storytime Corner is starting soon.”

“Oh, he-”

The words were sucked out of Logan’s mouth as Virgil giggled and reached for Darlene. He watched in shock as Virgil went to her with ease.

“I believe you have some work to do, Logan?” She said, shifting Virgil onto her hip. “I can take care of your brothers for a while. Besides, it’s Samantha’s turn to run the desk.”

As if on cue, a younger girl walked over to the desk. She nodded to Darlene before she busied herself with checking books back in.

“Well-”

“Lo, go! V and I will be fine!” Patton insisted, half-bouncing over to the story corner.

Nodding, Logan headed over to the computer and logged in. He began searching for the history of astronomy, easily finding all of the information he needed. When he had it all written down, he logged out and looked at the clock.

Two hours had passed.

Jumping to his feet, he ran to the back of the library.

He found Patton reading a Magic Tree House book while Virgil slept in Darlene’s lap. When Patton saw him, he stopped immediately.

“Lo!”

Virgil stirred in Darlene’s lap. Logan froze, knowing how much his baby brother hated waking up in an unfamiliar place.

Instead of wailing, Virgil simply blinked up at Darlene before giving her a tired grin. He slid down off of her lap and made grabby hands at Logan.

“Thank you for watching them. I didn’t realize that it had gotten so late.” Logan flushed as he picked Virgil up.

Darlene waved a hand, grabbing a small pile of books next to the rocking chair. “It was no trouble at all. Virgil is a very good listener, and Patton is an excellent reader. He has a voice for audiobooks.”

“What’s an audiobook?” Patton asked, looking at Logan with confused eyes.

“An audiobook is a book that you listen to. Someone else records themselves reading it.” He explained before nodding to the pile Darlene held. “Did you pick out some books?”

Perking up, Patton nodded. He took the pile from Darlene before picking one out from the middle. “I found one for you too!”

The cover was emblazoned with constellations. Night Sky.

“Thank you, Patton, that was very kind of you.”

Darlene laughed. “He was adamant that we find you a book too.”

“Why don’t we check out and then go home?” Logan asked, looking from Patton to Darlene as the former nodded. “Could you check these out for us?”

“Of course.”

They left the library with a brand new bag, filled to the brim with their books. Patton carried it over his shoulder as Logan carried a sleepy Virgil.

Roman walked through the doorway of their home, a blinding smile on his face as he spotted his brothers on the couch. His eyes fell on the books immediately. “You went to the library?”

“Yeah!” Patton cried, running up to him with a book. “Can you read to me?”

“Of course.”

The four of them piled onto the couch. Patton leaned against Roman as he read, his voice lulling Patton to sleep easily.

The next morning, the sun would peek through the windows, landing on four boys piled on top of each other, sleeping peacefully.


	4. Virgil's Howler-Platonic LAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my Hogwarts AU!

The four boys were sitting in the Great Hall, having dinner, when Skellington jumped on the table.

“Hey buddy!” Patton said, giggling as the cat nuzzled into his hand.

Virgil’s face turned as white as a sheet as he caught sight of the red envelope attached to his cat. Logan gave him a concerned look.

“Virge, you have to open it, or it’ll open on it’s own. If you take it and run-”

Before Logan could finish his sentence, the envelope exploded open. It shaped itself into a mouth, before facing the trembling Hufflepuff.

“ _VIRGIL AXEL NIGHT!_ ” There was a small pause, allowing everyone to look over. “ _YOUR PARENTS HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU’VE BEEN SORTED INTO HUFFLEPUFF? I TOLD THEM TO RAISE YOU AS A NIGHT! YOU SHOULD’VE BEEN IN SLYTHERIN, LIKE YOUR BROTHERS AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY BEFORE THEM! IT SEEMS THAT THEY’VE BABIED YOU TOO MUCH, CATERING TO YOUR SO CALLED ANXIETY. IF IT WERE UP TO ME, THAT BEHAVIOR WOULD’VE BEEN CORRECTED! YOU WOULD’VE GROWN UP CORRECTLY AND ENDED UP WHERE YOU BELONG! AND DEVIN TELLS ME YOU’VE MADE FRIENDS WITH A GRYFFINDOR? SHAME. ON. YOU._ ”

With that, the envelope burst into flames, the ashes falling onto Virgil’s plate.

The dining hall went silent.

Patton reached for his roommate. “Virge-”

Virgil burst into tears, running out of the dining hall. His friends glanced at each other before taking off after him.

They burst through the doors to find Virgil half-hidden by a suit of armor, crying his eyes out as he sat on the floor.

“Oh, Virge,” Patton said, sitting on the floor and pulling the shaking Hufflepuff into his arms. Virgil latched onto him immediately, soaking Patton’s shirt in seconds.

Logan knelt next to them, his teeth clenched. “I cannot believe that. There is nothing wrong with you.”

“But I’m-” Virgil hiccuped. “I’m supposed-I should-they wanted me to be a Slytherin.”

“Who cares what they think?!” Roman cried out, scaring a few of the portraits. “We should go back in there and show Devin just what a strong friendship can do.”

“Roman, I agree that they have a backwards way of thinking, but violence is not the answer.” Logan turned his attention to Virgil. “Breathe in for four, hold for seven, out for eight.”

“Virge? Are you going to be alright?” Patton rubbed Virgil’s back, glad that his friend was calming down.

He nodded, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his robe. “Yeah. I’ve got you guys. That’s all I need.”


	5. Moxiety Cuddles-Platonic Moxiety

“Virgil, if you’re so worried about him, take him some crackers.”

Virgil paced the length of the common area. “We already tried those, Logan.”

“Yes, but that was a few hours ago.”

Virgil hesitated for just a second before darting into the kitchen and grabbing some pretzel crackers-Patton’s favorite. He gave Logan a nod before sinking out.

As he appeared in Patton’s room, he was greeted with a loud and sleepy, “Virgil!”

“Hey, Pat,” Virgil said, smiling as he sat on the bed. “I wasn’t sure if you were still asleep.”

“I’m too cold to sleep.”

All of Patton’s blankets were shoved to the end of the bed. Virgil looked at them, before looking back at the moral side. “I wonder why.”

“I was too hot. Now I’m too cold.”

“Here, why don’t I-”

Before the sentence left Virgil’s mouth, Patton grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed, snuggling into his side. “Now I’m warm.”

Virgil sighed, surrendering his arm. He wrapped it tightly around Patton, placing a kiss on his forehead. He was still burning up.

“Pat, can you eat some crackers?”

“Only if you feed them to me,” Patton murmured, his eyes fluttering as he was being dragged back into dreamland.

Virgil grabbed a cracker out of the box and put it in Patton’s waiting mouth. “Chew it up and swallow.”

Patton did as he was told before he completely drifted off. Virgil rolled just enough to put the crackers on the side table before wrapping his other arm around the moral side.

“Get well soon, Pat.”


	6. Platonic Moxiety Cuddles-Platonic Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my Hogwarts AU!

“And that’s why the Dreaming Draught should be available, in small portions, to the general public,” Patton read, before putting his essay on the end table. “What do you think?”

The bubbly Hufflepuff looked at his best friend, only to find tears in his green eyes. “Virge?”

Without another word, Virgil dove into Patton’s arms and started to sob. Patton gently rubbed his back, leaning back until they were surrounded by the nest of pillows they’d created.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, you’re safe,” Patton whispered, hugging Virgil tightly to his chest, as he’d done many times before.

The other boy let out a small hiccup before taking a shaky breath. “My essays will never be as good as yours. And then I’ll fail out of Hogwarts and be homeless and-and…”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Patton said, pulling away to look Virgil in the eyes. “You are much better at practical magic than I am. You’re going to get an awesome job and live an amazing life with an amazing husband.”

Virgil gave Patton a weak smile. “Thanks, Pat.”

“That’s what best friends are for,” Patton whispered, before wrapping his arms around Virgil once more. He started running his hands through Virgil’s hair. After a few minutes, Virgil’s breathing began to even out.

“Sleepover?” Virgil asked, his eyes fluttering closed.

Patton smiled and snuggled closer. “Sleepover.”


	7. Blushing-Romantic Analogical & Royality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight nsfw, kissing

“Hey, guys?”

Logan and Roman paused in their planning, looking up at Patton.

“Yes, my love?” Roman asked, getting up and pulling Patton close. “Is something wrong?”

Redness quickly crept into Patton’s cheeks. “N-no. I just-have either of you ever seen Virgil blush?”

“Of course I-wait.” Roman stopped. “No. I haven’t.”

“Perhaps he hasn’t been around us long enough for us to see him blush.” The other two could almost see the gears turning in Logan’s head. “It hasn’t been long since we’ve accepted him, and since he is Anxiety I highly doubt that he would do anything embarrassing around us.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Oh, sure he has. Virgil!”

The anxious side popped in. He sleepily rubbed his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Are you not wearing your makeup?” Patton asked, freeing himself from Roman’s arms.

Virgil shook his head. “No, I took it off to take a nap. Which I was woken up from.”

“Sorry, but we were talking and wanted to know if you’d done anything embarrassing in front of us,” Roman said bluntly.

Virgil blinked. “Dude. I’m _Anxiety_. Did you really think that I’d do something embarrassing in front of any of you?”

“Fair enough.” The gleam in Roman’s eye made Virgil uneasy. “Patton, my love?”

“Yeah?”

Roman dipped Patton into a kiss. “I think I’ll top tonight.”

“ROMAN!”

Patton and Logan both turned bright red, but Virgil remained his pale self. “Um, okay. Thanks for letting me know to wear headphones to bed. You guys can be loud.”

Roman blushed to the roots of his hair. He hadn’t expected that reply. “Sorry.”

“You are going about this all wrong.” Logan finally got up from the plans, turning to Virgil. “I do apologize for them.”

“What do you mean they’re-”

Virgil’s breath was stolen from his lungs as Logan took his hand and looked deeply into his eyes. “Virgil, accepting you was something we should’ve done long ago. Something I should’ve done. The other two are bundles of positive energy, and bringing you into my life was a breath of fresh air.”

“Lo-”

“Please, allow me to finish.” Logan said, his cheeks fading to pink. He leaned in closer, nearly giving Virgil a heart attack. “I never noticed your freckles before, but it’s as though your face is dotted with the night sky. That is false of course. All of the stars are in your eyes.”

That’s what did it. Hearing his crush talk about him this way made Virgil turn fire engine red.

“Aww, your blush is so cute!” Patton cried out, only to be shushed and dragged away by Roman.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess Roman could sense the romance in the room.”

“Logan,” Virgil’s voice cracked. “Please. I-I need you to tell me…was-was that real?”

“I meant every single word.” Logan’s words were punctuated with a kiss.

One that Virgil feverishly returned.


	8. "Did you just hiss at me?"- Platonic Analogical

Logan poured himself a cup of coffee before flipping open his book. Thomas had taken up an astronomy class, which gave Logan access to his textbook.

He read quietly for about an hour before Virgil entered the kitchen.

“Morning Virge.”

The anxious side hissed in reply.

“I’m sorry, did you just hiss at me?”

Virgil shot Logan a murderous look. “I didn’t sleep well last night. I’d kill for a coffee. Literally.”

“I apologize, but I believe I’ve used up the last of what we have. You’ll have to wake Roman to conjure-” Logan cut himself off, backing away as the anxious side advanced towards him. “Virgil?”

“You drank the last of the coffee?!” Virgil said through gritted teeth.

Logan backed up even more, heading towards the door to the kitchen. “As I said, I apologize-”

“Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!”


	9. Analogical Cuddles-Romantic Analogical

“Logan?”

The logical side turned to see Virgil standing in the doorway of his room, looking rather upset. He frowned, not a fan of seeing any of his fellow sides in distress.

“Virgil? Is something troubling you?”

“Sort of. I usually go to Patton for this sort of thing, but he’s off with Roman so I was hoping you could help me, but now I’m realizing that this is stupid so I’ll just-”

While Virgil rambled on, Logan got up and pulled him into the room, gently closing the door.

“Virgil, I can guarantee that whatever is bothering you is not stupid.”

The anxious side took in a deep breath, before blurting out, “I need a hug.”

“A hug?” Logan asked.

Virgil’s face flushed a bright red and he reached for the doorknob. “I told you it was stupid.”

“No. It is not stupid,” Logan told him, fixing his glasses. “Hugs release oxytocin. In turn, this lowers blood pressure and cortisol, and increases social connections and your sense of belonging.”

“There’s science behind hugs?”

Logan nodded before he opened his arms wide as he’d seen Patton do many times. Virgil practically dove into them. Logan pulled him close, feeling Virgil’s face bury into his shoulder.

“Try to match my breathing, it might help even more,” Logan murmured as he started to shift them over to his bed.

Virgil’s breathing slowed considerably and Logan started to take more of his weight. A chuckle left his mouth as he rolled them onto the bed, laying Virgil gently on the pillows. He shifted their position so that he could run his fingers through the anxious side’s hair.

Virgil was out cold in minutes.


	10. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”-Romantic Analogical

Logan alarm went off at five thirty on the dot, just as it did every day. He went through his morning routine, before heading down to the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

He wasn’t surprised to find his boyfriend awake-he tended to pull all nighters, despite Logan’s constant reminders to watch his mental health. What he was surprised to find was Virgil reaching for the vodka bottle.

“Virgil!” He scolded, grabbing the bottle and pulling it out of his reach. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

Virgil let out a high pitched whine, before turning around. His undereye circles were darker than Logan had ever seen them, and he was yawning. “Give it back.”

“Why do you think this would even keep you awake?” Logan asked, putting it on the kitchen island, as far from Virgil as he could reach. “Try coffee.”

“I already did. It’s not working anymore.”

Logan glanced up to find that their coffee machine was full and steaming. “How much coffee have you had already?”

“Today, or over the whole night?” Virgil asked, wincing when he saw the disapproving look he was getting. “About eight cups.”

“Eight-Virgil, that’s not healthy! We’re getting you to bed right now!”

“No, Lo, I’ve gotta-”

“Now,” Logan repeated, putting on his best ‘Dad Voice’. “Come on.”

Virgil complied, allowing Logan to drag him back to his bedroom. Logan quickly undressed his boyfriend, putting him in his favorite plaid pajama pants, before getting him situated in bed.

“Do not get up until you’ve slept for at least for hours, okay?”

“Only if you give me a kiss,” Virgil said, smiling lazily.

“Fine,” Logan said, leaning over to kiss him.

Virgil grabbed his boyfriend by the tie and flipped them over, snuggling into Logan’s chest. “That’s better.”

“Virgil, I have to get to work.”

“Logan, you’re a part of someone’s mind. You don’t have to work. Besides, Thomas isn’t even awake yet. Give him until 8 o’clock, yeah?” Virgil said, lifting himself up just enough to give Logan a peck on the lips. “I love you.”

Logan sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. Virgil passed out instantly, his breath blowing his bangs back and forth.

“I love you too.”


	11. “Stop being so cute.”-Romantic Analogical

“Come on, Virge, you have to tell him! You’ve been crushing on him for weeks!” Roman said as he and the anxious side lounged in the common area. The royal was draped over the armchair and Virgil was sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow. “It’s going to start to affect the videos soon.”

Virgil’s eyes flew wide and his grip tightened. “You think so?”

“You’re nervous every time you’re around him and can hardly be in the same room as him for more than five minutes. How are you going to stand next to him for a twenty minute video?”

Virgil groaned, throwing himself face first into the couch cushions. He buried his face in his pillow, completely missing Logan entering the area.

“I can’t help it Ro! He just needs to stop being so cute!”

Logan glanced from Roman to Virgil, confused. “If you truly feel this way for Patton, would it not be best to just tell him?”

Virgil felt his blood turn to ice as he heard his crush’s voice. His face burned as he sat up, locking eyes with the logical side. Then he realized what Logan had said.

Logan thought he was in love with Patton.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Roman said, winking at Virgil. “He doesn’t know how to tell Patton.”

“It’s easy,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. He stared at Virgil. “Just go up to him and say ‘I like you’.”

Virgil’s heart warmed as he heard those words, but broke when he realized that it wasn’t Logan saying it to him. It was Logan, pretending to be him, pretending to say it to Patton.

Why was his life such a mess?

“Go ahead, Virgil. Try it.”

Virgil got off the couch, flipping Roman off behind his back. He stood directly in front of Logan.

“I-I like you.”

“Finally!” Patton cried, startling the other three. “I thought you’d never tell Logan how you feel!”

Virgil’s face felt like it was on fire as the gears in Logan’s brain clicked. “Wait, you like me?”

“Time to go!” Roman said, grabbing Patton and sinking them out.

“I like you as well, Virge,” Logan said, taking a step closer. “And I would like to kiss you, if that’s okay?”

Virgil swallowed. “Okay.”

Logan leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling back almost immediately. “I like you.”

“I like you too.”


	12. "Why me?"-Romantic Analogical

“Why me?”

Logan looked at Virgil with pleading eyes. “I can’t ask Patton or Roman to be my plus one. We all went to the same high school.”

“You didn’t say plus one. You said date,” Virgil pointed out.

Logan blinked. “I did?”

“Lo, what’s going on?”

Logan sighed. Patton or Roman wouldn’t have questioned his word choice. Virgil would be stuck on his wording until he explained. “I-I need you to pretend to be my date.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “What?”

“If you don’t want to, I can try to find someone else, but you know me the best and-”

Virgil stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “I can pretend to be your date. All I want to know is why.”

“My ex is going to be there. He was quite smug at our five year reunion, insisting that I would still be single by the ten year reunion. I want to prove him wrong.”

Virgil smirked. “That sounds more like it. Now, what’s the dress code for this thing?”

Two weeks later, Logan and Virgil stood outside Sanders High. They were both dressed to the nines in suits. Virgil had protested at first, but he was powerless against Logan’s puppy dog eyes.

“Shall we?” Logan waved a hand toward the school.

Virgil thought for a second, before grabbing Logan’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Is this okay?”

“Perfect,” Logan squeaked. He blushed and pulled Virgil into the gym.

Almost immediately, a man Virgil had never seen before walked up to them, a slight scowl on his face.

“Logan! You look amazing tonight!”

“Doesn’t he?” Virgil breathed, gazing at his “date” with love in his eyes. He held back a smirk when the man shot him a glare.

“Caleb, this is Virgil. Virgil, Caleb.” Logan waved his free hand, clutching Virgil with the other.

Virgil flashed Caleb a huge smile, despite the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest. He was never one for events, but if it meant helping Logan…

“It’s so nice to meet you!”

Caleb spoke through clenched teeth. “You as well.”

“Babe, you promised me punch,” Virgil said, moving his other hand to Logan’s arm.

Logan gave Virgil a smile that made the younger man weak in the knees. “That I did. Come on.”

The night went smoothly, up until they were about to leave. Caleb marched up to them, a smile on his face.

“There’s no way you two are together. I haven’t seen you kiss each other once.”

“Really, Caleb? Perhaps my boyfriend and I are not fond of public displays of affection. Did you think of that?” Logan deadpanned.

Caleb scoffed. “Please. You two have been touchy-feely all night. Kiss him right now and prove me wrong.”

“This is childish. I shouldn’t need to-”

Logan was cut off as Virgil spun him around. The younger man’s arms slid around Logan’s neck as he kissed him with more passion than Roman had in his entire body.

Caleb let out a frustrated noise before disappearing into the parking lot.

Logan pulled back, breathing heavily. “You could have warned me!”

“Sorry, I just-I thought you wanted to get that guy off your back, and he was pissing me off, so I-”

“Virge, it’s okay. It’s actually-It’s more than okay. I would like to do that again, if that’s okay with you,” Logan said, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Virgil grinned. “It’s more than okay.”


	13. “Would you mind if i kissed you?”-Romantic Analogical

Music pumped through Virgil’s headphones as he laid on his bed. It was starting to get late, and the other sides were probably getting ready for bed.

With a groan, Virgil realized that he hadn’t eaten dinner.

The anxious side rolled off of his bed, getting up and cracking his back. He shuffled out of his room, being careful to stay quiet. Roman insisted he needed his beauty sleep and did not take well to being woken up. Dealing with emotions all day thoroughly exhausted Patton. And as for Logan, well…Virgil didn’t really know what the logical side did at night. He would often vanish into his room around ten and reappear at five. At least, that’s what Patton had told him. Virgil didn’t get out of bed until ten in the morning on a good day.

Padding into the kitchen, Virgil switched on the overhead light and nearly screamed.

Logan froze, sandwich halfway to his mouth.

“ _You scared the crap out of me._ ” Virgil hissed, placing his hand over his heart. His heartbeat had gone crazy.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look as though you’ve soiled yourself.”

“Cut the crap, Lo, the others are asleep.”

The tension seeped out of Logan’s shoulders as he relaxed. “Want a sandwich? I made two, but I have a feeling you’re going to force me to go to bed after this.”

“Wait, you weren’t planning on going to bed?” Putting the plate he’d grabbed on the counter, Virgil crossed his arms. “Lo, how late do you normally stay up?”

“That is unimportant.”

“ _Lo_.”

A sheepish look spread across the logical side’s face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, usually around two or three.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Lo-”

“We don’t really need sleep you know. It’s illogical for me to waste time…”

As Logan rambled on about the illogicalities of being asleep, Virgil’s thoughts whirled. This was the first time he’d been alone with Logan since he’d figured out that he had a crush. Something that Logan would no doubt find illogical. Why should any of them date? They were all a part of the same person.

“Virgil?”

Looking up, Virgil saw that Logan was standing extremely close. Their noses were brushing against each other.

“L-lo, what-”

“M-may I-” Logan stuttered, his cheeks flushing a deep red. “I mean, **would you mind if I kissed you**?”

Blood rushed to Virgil’s face as he simply stared at Logan, unable to respond. His crush…wanted to kiss him?

“I understand if it’s crossing any boundaries, which is why I asked, but you look adorable in your pajamas. Couple that with the fact that your hair is sticking up, allowing me to see your eyes, and-”

Taking a leap of faith, Virgil surged forward and pressed his lips to Logan’s. It managed to shut the logical side up, allowing Virgil to sink into his arms. Logan’s lips were pillow soft. His own chapped lips couldn’t have felt great.

Logan grabbed Virgil as he tried to pull away. “What’s wrong?”

“My lips are chapped.”

“I don’t care.”

“Isn’t it illogical for us to date?” Virgil couldn’t stop himself from chewing on his lip, making it worse.

Logan pulled him back in, stopping just short of another kiss. “Yes. But people do crazy things when they’re in love.”

“You’re spending too much time with Roman.”

A scoff came from Logan, but it was silenced with another kiss.


	14. Dinner's Ready-Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a comic by @sleepy-starling! (https://sleepy-starling.tumblr.com/post/176977688426/our-boy-is-smitten-af-tag-list)

Three taps on Roman’s door pulled the creative side out of daydream mode. Sheathing his sword, he walked over and opened the door to find Logan standing there. His normally perfect hair was sticking up slightly, as though he’d been running his hand through it.

“Logan, what-”

The logical side pushed past Roman and sat down on his bed. “I have a problem and I believe it requires your assistance.”

“Okay…” Roman closed the door. “What’s the problem?”

Logan covered his face with his hands and mumbled into them. All Roman heard was “Ahlllvvvvrrmmmn.”

Crossing his arms, Roman said, “Specs, I need to actually hear the problem if you want my help.”

Letting out a sigh, Logan put his hands into his lap, focusing on one spot on the floor. “I believe I have feelings for Patton.”

Roman smirked, but he knew better than to tease. Judging by the bright red blush on the logical side’s face, he was equally embarrassed and in love.

“You’ve come to the right side, my friend!” Pulling Logan to his feet, Roman threw his arm over Logan’s shoulder. “I have thousands upon thousands of plans for how to reveal that you’re crushing on somebody. Let’s look through the archives.”

Another knock on the door made Logan jump. Roman simply pushed Logan over to his bookshelf of ideas before opening the door.

He was greeted with a mass of purple. Virgil rubbed his eyes sleepily, his hair standing up every which way. It was absolutely adorable, and it took a second before Roman realized he was staring.

With a cough, he asked, “To what do I owe a visit from you, Hot Topic?”

“You’ve already used that one,” Virgil deadpanned, his eyes slightly glazed over from his nap. “Patton’s almost done with dinner, we should head down.”

“I hate that you just know when dinner’s almost ready.”

“Call it a gift. Are you coming or what?”

Roman waved a hand through the air. “Yeah, we’ll be down in a second.”

“We?”

Virgil peered around Roman and saw Logan rifling through a binder decorated in some of Thomas’s old valentines. He quirked an eyebrow at Roman. “Since when do you two hang out together?”

“Since we’re ironing out some ideas for a video.” An eyebrow wiggle accompanied his smooth answer. “It’s about love.”

Virgil tensed. “Why?”

“Because Thomas could always learn more about love,” Logan answered as he snapped the binder shut and put it back in its place. “We should be getting downstairs.”

Virgil’s eyes focused on the faint blush on Logan’s cheeks, but the logical side brushed past him and headed downstairs. Virgil turned to Roman for an explanation.

“You’ll see.”

The two of them walked downstairs, smiling at Patton as he entered the living room where Logan was observing the big picture.

Before either of them could blink, Patton swooped in and pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek. Startled, Logan turned to Patton.

“Dinner’s ready, Lolo,” Patton said with a giggle, grabbing Logan and dragging him to the kitchen.

Roman and Virgil could practically see the hearts following the two.

“Oh, he’s so gone.”


	15. “I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.”-Romantic Logicality

“Where does this piece go?” Patton asked, holding up a metal bar approximately the size of his forearm.

Logan looked up from the directions and groaned, tossing the paper to the floor. “Patton, that was supposed to be attached four steps ago!”

“Oops?” Patton said, relinquishing the bar.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Logan teased. He took the bar from Patton and quickly attached it, before scanning the other pieces on the floor. “Okay, I think that’s the only one we missed.”

After a few hours of hard work, which were broken up occasionally by Patton, who would smother Logan in kisses whenever he got too stressed, the two stepped back to admire their new bar stools.

“Let’s test it out!” Patton said as he grabbed one.

Logan’s eyes caught on a few screws on the coffee table. “Patton, wait!”

Patton was scooped off of the stool before it fell apart, landing in a broken pile at Logan’s feet. His hands immediately wrapped around Logan’s neck as he started laughing.

“I’m never buying Ikea furniture again.”


	16. Impress Me-Romantic Logicality and Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW mention

A quiet thump from the other side of the room made Logan look up from his book. Virgil had moved from the complete opposite of his usual hunched over position and was now leaning his neck on the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling.

When he caught Logan’s eye, he said, “Why do men always talk about what’s ‘natural’ in nature?”

“Because these men are not well informed.” Logan looked back to his book, the corners of his mouth twitching up when he heard Virgil snort. “Actually, in nature, it’s almost always the males of the species that have to be pretty or work hard to get mates. Take the peacock for example. The males are the birds with the tails. The females are actually quite plain.”

“I wanna see more men dressing up and wearing makeup,” Virgil said as Logan nodded along. Both were unaware that Patton and Roman had come down the stairs. “Dance for me. Build me a fucking house. Impress me you mediocre fucks.”

“Virgil!” Patton gasped, making the anxious side jump. “Language!”

“Sorry, Pat.”

A huge smile had spread over Roman’s face. Virgil gave him a suspicious look. “What?”

“I have an idea!” The words were barely out of Roman’s mouth before he grabbed hold of a surprised Patton and dragged him back upstairs. “Don’t go anywhere!”

“Wasn’t planning on it!” Virgil called back, looking to Logan, who shrugged.

Logan went back to his book and Virgil continued to scroll through Tumblr. The two had nearly forgotten about the weirdness until they heard someone clear their throat.

Logan looked up first, his jaw dropping and his face burning a bright red. Virgil saw Logan’s reaction and turned around slowly.

He could feel the blood rush to his face as he took in the sight. Patton was wearing a pleated skirt and a silky blouse. He had clean lines to his makeup which meant that Roman had done it. Speaking of Roman…

He’d changed out his usual prince outfit for a white crop top and a red mini skirt. Virgil swallowed hard, staring at Roman’s toned legs.

“What-why the sudden change in attire?” Logan asked, trying to mask his emotions.

Patton, the little shit, crossed the room and climbed into Logan’s lap, making him freeze. “Because, Lolo, we heard you talking about how you wanted to be impressed for once.”

“And we dressed to impress,” Roman purred in Virgil’s ear, giving him goosebumps.

Patton slid off of Logan’s lap, grabbing his hands. “Come on, we have one more surprise.”

“I don’t think-I don’t know if we can take any more surprises,” Virgil stuttered out as Roman started pressing kisses to his neck. “Logan looks like he’s going to explode.”

Patton giggled, giving Logan a peck on the cheek. “I plan on it.”

Groans came from both Roman and Virgil as Logan’s face turned white. Patton giggled once more before dragging Logan up the stairs, shouting, “Let’s go!”

“Do you trust me?” Roman asked, holding out a hand.

“Sure, Aladdin.” Virgil placed his hand in Roman’s and allowed himself to be dragged up to the creative side’s room.

“Close your eyes!” Patton called out.

Virgil and Logan did as they were told. They felt the creative energy flow through them as they were lead through Roman’s room and into the Imagination. Virgil could hear running water and stepped closer to Roman, not wanting to get dragged away by a river or a riptide.

Roman’s grip on his hand tightened. “Relax, Stormcloud, I’ve got you.”

Logan felt Patton put his hands on his shoulders, positioning him properly. “Three.”

“Two,” Roman said, doing the same to Virgil.

“One!”

Twin gasps escaped the two left sides as their eyes landed on a pair of treehouses. The one on the right appeared to be carved straight from the giant oak. While there were walls, Logan couldn’t see a ceiling.

“So we can stargaze,” Patton whispered.

The treehouse on the left was also carved into the tree, but there were Roman columns anchoring it to the ground. It appeared to be sturdy, yet there was a sort of grandness about it.

“You-you actually built me a fucking house.” Virgil breathed, ignoring Patton’s Dad Look.

Roman flushed with pride. “Impressed?”

Instead of answering, Virgil pulled him into a kiss. He heard a muffled squeak to his right and knew that Logan had done the same to Patton.

“You’re anything but mediocre, Ro.”

“Care to test out the treehouse?” Roman asked, pressing his forehead against Virgil’s.

Virgil shot him a rare grin. “Absolutely.”


	17. Lingering Touches-Romantic Prinxiety and Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing

It had started so small.

Gazing at him without realizing.

Lingering touches.

Sharing a blanket on movie night.

It wasn’t until Virgil woke up with his head resting on Roman’s shoulder that he realized exactly what the pounding of his heart meant.

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” Roman whispered, giving him a small smile. “Patton and Logan headed upstairs a while ago, but I know how hard it is for you to get your sleep.”

“Th-thanks, Ro,” Virgil stuttered out. He could feel his face burning and hoped the darkness of the living room would hide it.

Roman shifted and Virgil’s thoughts swirled.

When did he put an arm around me?

“Is this okay? If you’re not comfortable, I can go, I just figured that since you fell asleep so easily-”

“Roman. It’s fine.” Despite his rapidly beating heart, Virgil felt…comfortable.

Loved.

The two drifted off into an easy sleep, only woken up the next morning by Patton’s giggles. Logan may have been trying to take a picture, but his eyes were soft as he looked at Patton.

After that night, the small things got bigger.

The gazes were more deliberate and they were often returned.

The touches were intentional and lasted much longer.

And the blanket sharing? Now they shared a blanket and half of each other’s laps.

And then, of course, Thomas noticed.

It was just after they’d finished filming a video. After they’d all sunk back out, he’d turned off the camera and summoned them back.

“Thomas? Is something wrong?” Patton asked, his hair settling back into place after he’d risen up.

Logan nodded to their host. “I was under the impression that we had finished solving the dilemma.”

“We did. But I wanted to ask you guys a question.” He shifted from one foot to another, clearly feeling awkward. “Um, I know you guys are parts of me, but do you…do you have feelings for one another? I mean, I guess it makes sense-”

“Who, exactly, are you directing this question to?” Logan asked, his face ever so slightly pink.

Thomas looked up, glancing with Virgil before switching his gaze to Roman. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. The fans haven’t noticed yet, but it’s only a matter of time before they do.”

Roman let out a hesitant laugh, glancing over at Virgil. “No, Thomas. We-we’re just friends.”

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Locking eyes with Roman, Virgil took a leap of faith. “When…this first started, I wasn’t sure if you wanted it. But then we fell asleep on the couch and…and we both started to initiate it. I don’t-I-Roman-”

Virgil stuttered as Roman walked over and pulled him close. “My stormcloud, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

The nickname made Virgil melt. “I don’t care. I want to be yours.”

“As do I.” Roman leaned in, before realizing their audience. “Hope that answers your question Thomas!”

Without another word to the others, he sank out, taking Virgil with him.

Thomas blinked. “Um, that was unexpected.”

Patton laughed. “Well, I’m sure glad neither of them liked us, or that would make our relationship a little weird, wouldn’t it Logan?”

“WHAT?”


	18. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”-Platonic Logicality

“Logan! What are you doing?!” Patton cried out.

The logical side was dangling out the window, holding a jar of Crofter’s. “I’m seeing which of my experiments catches the jar with the least damage.”

“WHY?”

“Because I’ve lost to many jars of Crofter’s to the unforgiving kitchen floor. Roman tends to put it back in a precariously balanced position, resulting in the jar breaking. I am determined to invent a mechanism that will prevent the jar from shattering.”

“Can you wear a helmet or something then? Safety first.”

“Safety first? What are you? FIVE? This is science! And I’m only two stories of the ground,” Logan said, aiming another jar. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Patton lunged forward as Logan dropped the jar. Logan had miscalculated how far he’d leaned out the window while speaking with Patton, and had nearly fallen out. He was lucky Patton had pulled him back the other way.

“What were you saying?”

“I’ll get a helmet.”


	19. “Welcome to fatherhood.”-Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my Hogwarts AU!

Professor Derionna stood in front of the classroom. The words _Parenting Unit_ were written on the chalkboard behind her.

Words that made Logan start to panic.

“Good morning everyone!” She said as soon as everyone had made it to their seats. “We’re starting a new unit today, as you can see, although this one is a little more…hands-on.”

A Ravenclaw girl that Logan didn’t know raised her hand. “What do you mean by that professor?”

“I’ll explain it in a moment. For now, I’d like you all to partner up. And please, be sure to partner with someone from a different house.”

Patton was already next to Logan, so the two of them watched the other students scramble to be paired with their friends.

After everyone was situated, and the two pairs of three had been broken up and regrouped, Professor Derionna smiled. “Class, I’d like you to meet your babies for the next week.”

She said a spell that no one could hear before clapping her hands.

Patton cooed as a baby around six months old appeared in his arms. Logan jumped, staring at the baby as though it were the twelfth plague of Egypt.

“Of course, these are not real babies. They are dolls that muggles use to teach parenting skills. However, they have been charmed to act like real babies. They will cry, soil their diapers, and need to be fed,” she explained, before clapping once more. A diaper bag dropped into Logan’s lap. “The diaper bag will contain everything you’ll need this week. Your teachers have been notified that you may need to leave class occasionally to take care of the baby. Oh, and one more thing. No magic.”

“No magic?” Logan asked as they left the classroom. “How are we supposed to take care of this child with no magic?”

Patton rocked the baby. “Lo, we’ll figure it out.”

“Patton, the two of us are both the youngest in our families! We don’t know how to take care of a child!” Logan shouted.

The baby began to cry. Patton shushed it and gently swayed. As he did so, the baby quieted down, before gentle snores could be heard. “Careful, Lo. You scared him.”

“Him? Patton, this baby is a robot.”

Patton gasped, holding the baby closer. “This is our child!”

“Your what?”

The two turned to find Roman and Virgil staring at them. Virgil stared between the baby and his friends, his eyes growing wide. Roman began to laugh.

Gasping for air, he said, “I know magic is powerful, but-”

“Magic didn’t do this! It’s for Muggle Studies,” Logan hissed, failing to hide his growing blush.

Roman winked at Patton, who also turned bright red. “Have fun raising a child together. I’m going to Quidditch practice.”

“You guys will make excellent parents together,” Virgil said, his comment mostly aimed toward Logan, before he hurried after the Gryffindor.

“See? They believe we can do it,” Patton said, flashing Logan a smile.

Logan felt his heart flutter at the way his crush was looking at him. “Maybe you’re right.”

By the end of the week, Logan and Patton had grown closer than ever. Neither one of them had wanted to dump the baby on the other, so most of their free time had been spent in Patton’s room, much to Virgil’s dismay.

Professor Derionna had been impressed. Apparently the baby had a monitor in it that showed how many times the baby had been neglected, and their baby was the only one to show a 0.

“Outstanding, you two!” She said as she took the baby back.

The two had thanked her, before heading back to Patton’s dorm.

“Logan?”

“Hmm?”

“I miss baby Alexander.”

Logan rolled over so he could look Patton in the eye. “Pat, he wasn’t a real baby. Wouldn’t you rather have a real child to raise?”

“Do you think we could? Raise a real baby?” Logan turned bright red just as Patton realized his mistake. “I meant like, when we’re older. Separately.”

“Why not together? We clearly make a great team.” Logan said, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Virgil insisted that Patton liked Logan also, but he was sure that the other Hufflepuff was wrong.

The smile Patton gave him showed Logan just how wrong he’d been. “Really Lo?”

“Really.”

Patton rolled on top of him. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Virgil walked in not even two minutes later with Roman. “Oh, get a room!”


	20. “Don’t you trust me?”-Romantic Logince

“Don’t you trust me?” Roman asked, holding his hand out to Logan.

“I did! Until you got us chased by those thugs!” Logan whispered, glaring at the royal side. “Are you trying to get us killed?”

“How could you ask me that?”

A crash alerted them that their pursuers were downstairs.

“Lo, come on. We need to go!”

Logan grabbed Roman’s hand, holding back a scream as they jumped off the roof. It was only once he realized that they’d stopped falling that Logan opened his eyes.

“A magic carpet?” He asked, looking at Roman. “Why didn’t you use this earlier?”

“Relax. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe with me,” the royal said, before pointing to the sky. “Besides, I thought you liked the stars.”

Logan looked to where Roman was pointing, gasping as he saw the stars begin to move. Scorpio stung an imaginary opponent with his tail, Orion shot an arrow that flew through the sky.

“Like it?”

“I love it,” Logan breathed out, before turning to his boyfriend. “And I love you.”


	21. Logince Cuddles-Platonic Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my Hogwarts AU!

Logan sat in the Ravenclaw common room with Roman. Virgil and Patton had excused themselves to head back long ago, but Roman was still struggling with the Protego charm. He’d been working on it for well over an hour, just as long as Logan had been working on his Astronomy chart.

“This is impossible!”

Roman’s wand flew past Logan’s ear. With heavy sigh, Logan waved his own wand in an arch. “ _Accio_ wand.”

The wand flew back to his hand, only to be bobbled and dropped on the floor.

“Thanks, Lo.” Roman said as he picked his wand up.

“Do you need assistance? I can show you how to cast the charm.”

Roman shook his head. “I know how to do it, I just-I’m not feeling it. I know I could cast it if someone I loved was in danger, but I don’t think I can just…do it.”

“Your imagination is vast. Can you not imagine someone you love in peril?”

“I could, but it’s not the same. I don’t worry like Virgil does,” he said, rubbing his neck. “It’s fine. I’ll just try again tomorrow I guess.”

Logan recognized the look on the Gryffindor’s face. What would Patton do?

“Do you require cuddles?”

Roman took one look at Logan’s face and started laughing. “Logan, if you don’t want to-”

“Studies have shown that hugs can improve one’s mood. Perhaps that will assist you in being able to cast your charm.”

“It’s worth a shot, but I can always ask Patton,” Roman said as Logan got out of his chair and pulled them to the couch.

“Nonsense. Patton is not here.”

Roman sat down. “Okay then. Lay it on me.”

Logan draped his legs over Roman’s lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing the Gryffindor to his chest. He began to trail his fingers up and down Roman’s arm.

Roman wanted to laugh again, but the Ravenclaw’s steady breathing was actually quite calming. He relaxed a little more, only to feel Logan stiffen.

“Alright, that should be enough,” Roman said, getting up. He moved his wand in a straight line down to the floor. “ _Protego_!”

A small flicker of light briefly appeared before vanishing. Roman grinned and turned to Logan, who had pride written in all of his features.

“Well done, Roman.”


	22. Modern Myth-Romantic Logince

Jazz music filtered out into the street as a man dressed in star-swirled robes approached Donny B’s Keys. Two other men stood outside the door, one wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans and the other in a soft blue button up and gray pants; a matching gray blazer draped over his arm.

“You know, you really shouldn’t carry that around with you,” Logan Taylor said as he approached the two men.

The one in the leather jacket blew out a breath, making his purple bangs flutter. “That’s what I tell him all the time, but he doesn’t listen!”

“Virgil, you worry too much.”

Virgil ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Patton, I have to worry. If someone takes your coat-”

“I know, and I won’t let that happen. I promise.” Patton looped an arm through Virgil’s and leaning into his side, making the taller man blush.

Virgil turned to Logan, a silent plea in his eyes. The warlock sighed and waved a hand at the door, opening it with a silent spell. “I believe you two brought me here for a reason?”

“Oh yeah!” Patton cried out, tugging Virgil through the door. “You have to hear their new singer. He has the best voice.”

“Of course he does, he’s-”

“Such a good singer!” Patton cut Virgil off, giving him a look.

The odd behavior of his friends didn’t make Logan suspicious. They often brought him to new places so that he could figure out what types of creatures were roaming about. He wore enchanted jewelry that could see through nearly any disguise. He had yet to make something that could see through the disguises of the sea. It was why he was happy to be friends with Patton. The selkie could see his own people at the very least. Of course, this meant that at any moment there could be naiads or merpeople around them, but he was working on an enchantment for that.

As they made their way down into the piano bar, the jazz music grew louder, as did the chatter of the crowd. Dozens of people milled around the bar, as well as at the many tables in front of the stage. The place was quaint, if dimly lit, but Logan suspected that was their intended atmosphere. The bartenders, as well as the musicians, were all wearing black, seemingly blending in with the shadows.

Logan counted a cluster of fairies, another warlock and witch, a pack of werewolves, a lone vampire, and a handful of demons. Not a single person in the bar was human.

Except for Virgil. But Logan had his suspisions that the anxious man was more than what he seemed.

“Alright, everybody!”

The attention landed on the man at the microphone. Logan assumed this man was the owner.

“Are you ready for tonight’s entertainment?”

Patton let out a whoop beside him, a drink already in his hand.

Donny B shot a grin their way, before continuing. “Give it up for the Queen of Song!”

A man entered from a side room, dressed in a form-fitting red suit. It had a small crown embroidered above the pocket, as well as gold cufflinks.

Logan felt his throat dry up as he looked at the man’s face. His brown eyes held a warm glow as he scanned the audience. They landed on Logan, and a sinful smirk grew on the man’s face.

“This one is for the mystery man of the stars,” he said, before the piano started up behind him.

Logan couldn’t help but feel entranced as the man before him sang. His voice was positively divine.

Song after song was devoted to him. When the man ended his set, he gave Logan a wink before disappearing.

The spell he’d been placed under broke as soon as the man was out of his sight. He turned to his friends, one giggling and the other grinning.

“So, what’d you think?” Patton teased through his giggles.

“He-he was a siren?” Logan was stunned. “No siren has ever had that kind of effect over me before.”

Virgil snickered. “He’s just a regular siren, Lo. You know they can’t effect you with that ring on.”

“But-then how-what-”

“Lolo, you have a crush,” Patton whispered into his ear, before hopping up on a bar stool.

Blood rushed to Logan’s face as he realized that Patton’s words were correct. The blood reversed directions as he saw the man in red walking over to them, his sinfully red lips painted even redder.

“Good evening. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before,” he said, bowing low. “My name is Roman Queen.”

“I’m so happy that Donny B used the pun I came up with!” Patton squealed.

Roman flashed him a friendly smile. “Of course! He ran it by me and I thought it was just delightful.”

Patton giggled, leaning into Virgil’s side again. “Hear that V?”

“Yeah, Pat,” Virgil said, a fond look in his eyes as he gazed at Patton.

Shaking his head at his pining best friend, Logan held out a hand. “My name is Logan Taylor.”

Instead of shaking Logan’s hand, Roman placed a kiss on it. “What did you think of my set?”

“It was-your voice-you were incredible.” Logan stuttered out as he blushed to the roots of his dark hair.

Roman shot him a smile. “Thank you. May I buy you a drink?”

Logan opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“He’d love that!” Patton chimed in.

Roman motioned the bartender over, quickly ordering drinks for the four of them, despite Virgil’s insistence that he could pay for himself and Patton.

“It’s not every day you get free drinks.” Roman had commented as he sipped his wine. “Just relax and drink up.”

As the night began to wind down, Logan found himself alone in the bar with Roman. Patton and Virgil had left ages ago, and there had been a steady stream of people out the door since then.

“I-I don’t normally do this,” Logan started, gulping anxiously. “But…may I kiss you?”

“I was waiting for you to ask.”


	23. “First second I saw you and I couldn’t get over how beautiful you were.”-Romantic Moceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sympathetic Deceit

As Patton entered the living room, he couldn’t help but smile. All of the sides, including his wonderful boyfriend where chilling; doing their own thing, but enjoying each other’s company.

Virgil and Roman were laying in a small blanket fort, watching a Disney movie. The two were quietly arguing over which prince was the worst.

Logan was curled up in an armchair, his glasses nearly falling off his face. He’d fallen asleep while reading one of the random astronomy textbooks that could be found strewn around the mindscape.

A rustling sound made Patton turn. Using whatever blankets Virgil and Roman hadn’t stolen, Deceit had turned himself into a human burrito.

Patton giggled, earning a soft glare from his boyfriend. “Dee, are you cold?”

“…yes.” He denied, despite the fact that he was shivering. All it took was an eyebrow raise from Patton to get him to tell the truth. “Fine. I am not cold.”

“Scooch over.”

With a huff, Deceit slid to one end of the couch. Patton sat down on the other end and pulled Deceit into his arms. The snake-faced side relaxed almost immediately, his tongue blepping out of his mouth as he got comfortable.

Tracing a finger over Deceit’s scales, Patton said, “You know, from thefirst second I saw you, I couldn’t get over how beautiful you were.”

“ _Really_?” Came the whispered reply.

The hand tracing the scales moved to his hair. “Yes, really. Your scales seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. All I wanted was to kiss them.”

“Please don’t do that.”

Patton peppered kisses all over Deceit’s scales, making him giggle. A sound that the moral side had started hearing more and more. A sound that rang in his ears for the remainder of the day and never failed to make him smile. A sound that he would love for the rest of his days.


	24. Assistance-Romantic Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of cuts and bruises

“Virgil!” Roman cried as he popped into the common area. He grabbed onto his wrist and began to sink out.

As they appeared in Roman’s room, Virgil ripped his arm away. “What the heck was that?”

“I need the assistance of my dark and stormy knight for a quest! A prince must always be accompanied-”

“I’m not your knight, Roman.” Virgil tugged on the sleeves of his hoodie, backing up toward the door. His next words were almost a whisper. “I’m too weak and pathetic.”

“What are you talking about?” Roman reached for Virgil, who flinched away from his touch. The prince let his hand drop, his heart aching.

Virgil’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m too weak to keep you from getting hurt on quests. Every time you come back, you’re covered in cuts or bruises or both! And don’t get me started on the last time you went out. You didn’t come back for a week, Roman. And I was too pathetic to even go out and look for you.”

“Virgil, that’s not true. You stayed here and gave strength to Patton and Logan, who would’ve gotten themselves killed in my realm if they’d gone looking for me,” Roman explained, stepping closer to Virgil with every word, stopping when they were face to face. “There’s a reason I only ever ask you to assist me. You’re stronger than you’ll ever know.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. And it’s alright if you don’t see it yet.” Roman reached for Virgil again, who didn’t shy away from his touch this time. Roman cupped Virgil’s face, gently pulling him closer. “I’ll convince you.”

Virgil blushed as their noses touched, but he didn’t pull away. “Ro.”

“Yes, my knight?”

“Kiss me.”

“With pleasure.”


	25. Blushy Boys-Romantic Prinxiety

**No new messages.**

Virgil Morgan paced in his dorm room. He knew he should’ve switched partners. Why on earth would Roman Prince be on time for a partner project? That guy had so many things going on it was a wonder he could keep his head on straight.

It was too bad Roman wasn’t straight. Then Virgil wouldn’t have to deal with his stupid crush because he’d _know_ that Roman wouldn’t like him back.

But Roman was out, proud, and very touchy with his friends.

Which, apparently, now included Virgil. How was he supposed to figure out if Roman liked him if the guy was constantly touching him?

A knock on his door pulled Virgil out of his thoughts. He threw the door open. “Roman, I told you to be here half an hour-are those flowers?”

“They’re my apology.” The flowers brushed against Roman’s chin as he spoke. “I didn’t mean to be late, truly, but I was assisting my friend Logan with a biology project. We both got too absorbed in the work and…that really shouldn’t be an excuse. But once we’d taken pictures, I asked Logan if he’d let me bring the flowers to you and he agreed.”

The purple roses were wrapped in red paper and tied with a black and white bow. Roman held them out, a puppy dog look in his eyes.

Heat bloomed against Virgil’s cheeks. Roman had no right to look that adorable holding out apology flowers.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil pushed his anxiety down. “The flowers are a nice touch, but I was hoping for a date instead.”

Roman’s cheeks blazed bright red and his mouth dropped open. “I-I thought-I thought you were straight.”

“Wh-what? How-how could you-” Virgil started laughing.

“Well in my defense you didn’t seem to show interest in _anybody_!” Roman entered the room, placing the flowers on Virgil’s desk. “How was I supposed to know?!”

“That’s because I was interested in _you_.” Breathless, Virgil sat down on his bed. “I would’ve told you, but-”

“Anxiety.” Roman finished, sitting next to Virgil. “I get it.”

Heat burned where their legs were touching. Roman laced their fingers together, before his head snapped up. “Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect.”


	26. First Kiss Prinxiety Cuddles-Romantic Prinxiety

“I can’t believe you got us lost!” Virgil cried, stomping through the rain. It had soaked through his hoodie and he was starting to shiver.

Roman huffed, glaring at the anxious side. “You didn’t have to come with me, you know! I was fine going on this quest myself.”

“Roman, you probably would’ve died back there if I wasn’t here!”

“Why do you care?”

Virgil stopped shouting and looked to the ground. His cheeks were turning a bright red. “No reason.”

“Virge, we both know that’s not true,” Roman said softly, stepping closer.

The rain poured down around them, soaking them to the bone. Virgil looked up at Roman, catching him shivering. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the royal side close, wrapping his arms around him.

Roman shifted, pressing their foreheads together. “What are you doing?”

Virgil was bright red now, but he managed to meet the prince’s eyes. “Warming you up.”

“You know, my lips are cold. I think they’re turning blue.” Roman gazed into Virgil’s eyes, leaning halfway.

Virgil’s breathing stuttered. “Roman, what if we mess this up?”

“What if we don’t?” He asked, not moving any further. “This is all up to you, my dark prince. We can always leave and never speak of this again.”

“No.”

Virgil surged forward and connected their lips. Roman was surprised. He’d underestimated the amount of passion that Virgil could pour into a kiss.

Roman whined when Virgil pulled back sooner than he wanted.

Virgil let out a breathy laugh. “Come on, let’s get into some warm clothes and watch a movie. Your pick.”

“We’re putting on the Little Mermaid,” Roman said, scooping Virgil into his arms. “But I’m not sure how much of it we’ll be watching.”

Virgil smiled and connected their lips once more as they sank out of Roman’s realm.


	27. “God, you always make me blush so damn much.”-Romantic Prinxiety

“Roman, why are we going to your realm? The last time I was there-”

“Relax, Virge.” Roman winced as he remembered. “I promise you that won’t happen again. Logan and I made sure of it.”

“Wait, you and Logan worked on something _together_?” Virgil said, adding a dramatic gasp.

Shaking his head, Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand and lead him into his room. “Thomas said that we make a great team.”

“Yeah, but we make an even better team.” Virgil squeezed Roman’s hand.

“That we do, my Moonflower.”

Virgil flushed at the nickname. He looked up to respond to the prince, but instead got his breath knocked out of him. Roman was looking at him with so much love in his eyes. Virgil could feel his face turning fire engine red.

He buried his face into Roman’s sash. “God, you always make me blush so damn much.”

“Isn’t that my job? As the master of romance?” Roman asked, sweeping his arm out.

Virgil rolled his eyes and put his hand on the back of Roman’s neck. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes dear.”


	28. “Here, take my blanket.”-Romantic Prinxiety

It was a peaceful morning in the mindscape. The birds Roman had conjured were singing, the sun was shining just enough through the window, and the hallways were silent. Everything was great.

Except for the fact that Virgil was freezing.

“Rooooo,” he whined, poking the creative side. “You stole all of the blankets!”

Roman groaned, before unrolling himself from the blankets. “Here, take this one.”

“This one is small!”

“Ugh, fine,” Roman said, throwing the comforter over the two of them. “Better?”

“Mhmm,” Virgil said, curling into the prince’s side.

Roman let out a shriek, nearly falling out of bed in the process. “Your feet are like _ICE_.”

“Because you stole the blankets!”

“Don’t make me banish you from this bed.”

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Virgil said, wrapping his freezing feet in the blanket. “Now shh, go back to sleep.”

The two of them slept through Patton and Logan making breakfast, which resulted in Roman waking up a few hours later with a growling stomach.

“Virge,” he whispered, getting his revenge and poking the anxious side.

“Roman, if it’s not noon, it’s not time to get up.”

“Virgeeeeee.”

The darker side rolled over and stuffed his head underneath a pillow. Roman lifted it off of him, burying his face into Virgil’s hair.

“Virge!”

“WHAT, Roman?”

“I’m hungry.”

“You have legs. Go make yourself a sandwich.”

“Why can’t you make me a sandwich. Yours are the best.”

Virgil rolled back over to face his boyfriend. “Do you want me to tell Patton that?”

“No!”

“Then go back to sleep!” Virgil said, closing his eyes.

Roman pouted. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long before you get up and make me a sandwich.”

Virgil opened one eye. “You underestimate my abilities.”

Another thirty minutes passed before Roman finally got his way. He gleefully followed Virgil to the kitchen and waited silently as Virge made sandwiches for the two of them.

“Thanks, babe,” he teased, grabbing his sandwich and taking a huge bite.

Virgil burst out laughing as Roman spat it out immediately, looking horrified. “You added MUSTARD?!”

“That’s what you get for waking me up so early,” Virgil said, switching the plates back. He was still giggling at Roman’s outburst.

Roman took a much smaller bite this time, relaxing when he tasted the Crofter’s jelly. “I love you, Virge.”

“Yeah, I love you too, Princey.”


	29. ANGST “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me.”-Romantic Prinxiety

“Alright, Stormcloud, can we end this here? I have a date later tonight, and I really need to be getting ready.” The Knight shouted as he deflected lightning blasts. “Also, you know I’m lightning proof, so please, stop shooting me.”

Surprisingly, the villain stopped firing. “What day is it?”

“Friday.”

“No, the date!” Stormcloud said, panic flashing through his eyes.

The Knight gave him a confused look. “The 15th?”

Stormcloud mumbled something under his breath. The hero caught the words, “Shit” and “Late”.

“Curse you, Knight! You’ve foiled my plans again!” Stormcloud cried out, before fleeing into the sky.

The Knight watched, dumbfounded, as his villain ran off.

“That was weird.” He heard in his ear as his techie sidekick, Logan, commented on what he was seeing through The Knight’s mask.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Well, I guess you can go get ready for your date now.”

“Shit, what time is it?”

* * *

Roman ran into the restaurant twenty minutes late, panting. “I have a table for-”

He stopped as he caught Virgil sitting at their table by himself, swirling around a glass of wine. He looked completely heartbroken.

Pushing past the waiter, he sat down across from his boyfriend, squeezing his hand lightly. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I got into this fight, and then I lost track of time getting ready, and-”

“Ro, why do you have so many excuses?” Virgil asked. Roman felt horrible as he saw the tears in his eyes. “You’re late to almost all of our dates, and you always show up hurt. What’s going on?”

Logan’s voice echoed in Roman’s head. “ _You can’t tell anyone your secret. It would be detrimental to everyone around you._ ”

“Virge, I’m sorry, but-”

“Let me guess. It’s a secret.” Virgil set down his wine glass, before getting up. “Call me when you can tell me the real reason.”

“Virge!”

“Don’t call me that anymore,” Virgil said, tears finally falling as he left the restaurant.

Roman stood in the doorway, watching as the man he loved disappeared down the street.


	30. “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”-Romantic Prinxiety

Roman, you have to believe me!” Virgil said as he followed his boyfriend through the apartment. “I’m telling you, I’m haunted!”

“Virgil, that’s ridiculous!” Roman said, grabbing his keys.

He’d been just about to leave for rehearsal when Virgil had come out of their bedroom, insisting that he’d seen a ghost.

“Roman, please don’t leave me here with it!” Virgil said, grabbing his sleeve. “What if it’s evil? You could come home to find me dead on the floor!”

“Virgil,” Roman said softly, pulling him close. “I promise you, you aren’t haunted. Maybe you’re just going a little crazy since you stayed up so late last night.”

“I swear, I’m not crazy!” Virgil cried out, before his face turned as white as a sheet.

Roman spun around, throwing his arm out to protect Virgil. His own eyes widened as he took in the apparition that hovered in front of them. It was glowing a pale blue color and smiling widely at them, wearing glasses that hadn’t been in fashion for well over fifty years.

“Roman,” Virgil whispered, trembling as he grabbed onto Roman’s hand.

“I see it too, Virge.” Roman gulped, before taking a small step toward the spirit. It looked at him curiously, but the smile remained on his face. “I’m Roman.”

“Hi Roman!” The ghost said. “I’m dead.”


	31. Prinxiety Cuddles-Romantic Prinxiety

Virgil pulled off his headphones and headed into the common area. Patton and Logan were busy helping Thomas, so he was hoping that Roman would take pity on him and make some lunch.

Instead of finding the royal making lunch, he found him lying on the couch, tears streaming down his face.

Virgil panicked immediately and knelt by his side. “Roman, are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“What?” Roman asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. “No, no, I’m fine. I’m watching Up.”

The anxious side turned just in time to see the end of the opening montage. “Oh.”

“Would you care to watch it with me?” Roman asked, sitting up to make room. “I can conjure us some lunch. What are you in the mood for?”

“Pizza’s fine,” Virgil said, sitting down. “Sausage please.”

“One sausage pizza, coming up!”

The two quickly finished off the pizza before restarting the movie from the beginning. As Virgil watched the opening, he found himself crying along with Roman.

“Why did they have to rip out my heart?” Roman wailed, shifting to bury his face in Virgil’s hoodie. “They could’ve been so happy together!”

Virgil wrapped his arms around the romantic side, sobbing himself. “I don’t know.”

When Logan and Patton returned, they would find the other two snuggling on the couch, fast asleep with Up’s main menu playing in the background.

“Awww,” Patton cooed softly, draping a blanket over the two of them. “They’re so cute.”

Logan cracked a smile as he looked at his fellow sides. “Yes, Patton, they are.”


	32. “Stop being so cute.”-Romantic Prinxiety

Virgil loved the rain.

Roman knew this, but it was still a surprise when Virgil showed up at his dorm wearing rain boots.

“Come on, Princey, we’re puddle jumping,” he’d said as he barged into the room.

Roman jumped, sending his script skittering to the floor. “What?”

“I know you have rain boots in here somewhere,” Virgil said as he looked through Roman’s tragically tiny closet. While he’d managed to score his own room, he’d been devastated to find that the closets weren’t any bigger. “Aha!”

“Virge, come on, I need to learn my lines!” Roman complained as Virgil threw the boots at him.

“No, you’ve been holed up in here for too long.”

Roman scoffed as he tugged the boots on, knowing that Virgil would just irritate him until he got his way. “It hasn’t been that long.”

“Roman, it’s nearly six.”

“No it’s-” Roman looked over at his alarm clock, his eyes widening when he saw the time. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Now come on!”

“It’s still pouring!” Roman protested as Virgil dragged him through the hallway. A small group of freshman girls giggled as they saw the star actor dragged along by one of the most emo guys in school. “My hair is going to be flat.”

“Can you not worry about your looks for once and just enjoy yourself?” Virgil asked, as they stopped in the lobby. He turned to look at the rain through the main door. “The rain is…it’s comforting. When we were kids, Patton told me that it could wash away all of my problems.”

Roman’s heart swelled as he looked at his friend. The boy he’d had a crush on ever since they’d met last year. Of course, he hadn’t realized it then. He’d thought they just had a frenemy type friendship until they’d been forced to debate in Comm 101. He’d spun it to Disney to win, but Virgil had brought up some well-thought out points and beat him at his own game. Since then he’d been absolutely smitten, and absolutely sure that Virgil didn’t feel the same way.

“Roman?”

“Come on, let’s go!” Roman said, as he ran out into the rain. If it would make Virgil happy, he’d do this a thousand times over.

Virgil followed him, some rare laughter slipping out of his mouth as the two splashed through the puddles. With such a harsh downpour, the street was practically a small river. Virgil waded around near the curb, kicking his feet up with glee.

That was when the words slipped out.

“Stop being so cute.”

The smile was wiped from Virgil’s face in an instant. “What did you just say?”

Roman felt his face began to burn as he stuttered and tried to backtrack. “I, um, I said that you need to stop being so…”

Why couldn’t he think of a word that rhymed with cute?

“Cute.” Virgil said as he stumbled out of the street and stopped in front of Roman. “I distinctly heard the word cute.”

“No, I-”

“I think you’re cute too,” Virgil blurted out, before covering his mouth. “Oh god, I didn’t mean to-just forget that you heard that and everything will be-mmph!”

Roman yanked Virgil to his chest and slotted their lips together. It was slippery and wet with the rain, but it was perfect.

“You still want me to stop being so cute?” Virgil asked as they pulled apart, licking his lips.

Roman smiled and leaned back in. “Never.”


	33. “You smell like a wet dog.”-Romantic Prinxiety

Virgil had been in the living room, listening to music, when Roman finally came in from his quest. He was covered in mud, blood, guts…you name it.

“Ro!”

The prince collapsed on the floor, waving away his sword. Virgil darted to his side, looking around for injuries.

“Virge, I’m fine,” he said, breathing heavily.

The anxious side shook his head. “You’re clearly not fine! You’ve been gone for days and you’re covered in god-knows-what. Are you bleeding?”

“It’s not my blood,” Roman said, leaning into his boyfriend. “None of this is mine.”

Virgil relaxed. “Good, because I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, my love?”

“You smell like wet dog.”

Roman threw his head back and laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but go take a shower.”

Roman got up with Virgil’s assistance, before winking at his boyfriend. “Care to join me?”

“Rinse all of that off first. Then we’ll talk.”

Roman gave him an almost evil grin, before yanking the other side in for a kiss. Virgil melted into him, before realizing what the prince had done. Pulling back, he saw that most of the grime covering Roman had now been transferred to his hoodie.

“Looks like you need a shower now too.”

Virgil flipped him off before sinking them out of the common area.


	34. Emile’s Bad Day-Romantic Remile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of some art by @sleepy-starling! (https://sleepy-starling.tumblr.com/post/178398702401/emile-had-a-bad-day-requested-by-the-blue-belle)

Remy Reste leaned back across the couch, letting MTV play as he dozed. He felt his sunglasses slip from his hair and snapped awake, catching them before they could hit the floor.

He smiled as he heard the door click, knowing that his fiance was home.

Instead of being greeted with the warm smile Emile wore on his face, Remy was surprised to see tears.

“Emile?”

The man in question looked up. As soon as they locked eyes, the tears began to fall. Remy leapt over the back of the couch and gently cradled Emile’s head in his hands.

“Em? Emile, I need you to breathe for me, okay?” He said, wiping tears away with his thumbs, the digits bumping into Emile’s glasses. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I-”

“What if I can’t help them?”

Remy blinked, completely confused. Emile had helped so many people through his practice. “What do you mean?”

“What if I can’t help them, Remy? What if I-” Emile stopped, choking out a sob. He took in a deep breath to continue, but Remy pulled him into a hug.

“Emile, you help so many people.” Remy began to rub Emile’s back. “Remember Elliot? Kai? Dot and Larry? All of them adore you. They’re the reason that you had to bring in another therapist, remember?”

“But..what if-”

“Shh.” Remy began to pull them towards the couch. “It’s alright. Take a moment. I’m here for you, forever and always.”

He laid Emile down on the couch, quickly turning on the first episode of Steven Universe, before lying on top of his fiance.

“You’re too good for me.” Emile mumbled before yawning.

Remy snuggled into his chest. “I thought the same about you.”

The two drifted off into an easy sleep.


	35. Royality Cuddles-Platonic Royality

Roman collapsed on his bed, exhausted from his fight with the Dragon Witch. She’d been growing stronger ever since Thomas had mentioned her in his videos. He was having a harder time beating her now.

A knock sounded at his door. “Roman?”

“Come in.”

Patton poked his head in, his face changing from happiness to concern in an instant. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said, stretching. His bones cracked as he did so, earning a sympathetic wince from Patton.

“Kiddo, you don’t look fine.”

“I’m really not.”

Patton slid into the room and closed the door, lying next to Roman. He opened his arms and the adventurous side slid into them.

“It’s getting harder to win, Pat.” Roman said as he laid his head on the paternal side’s chest.

Patton rubbed his shoulder. “Don’t worry Roman. You’ll beat her.”

“I hope so, Pat. I hope so.”


	36. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”-Romantic Royality

Patton woke up in the early morning, stretching before leaning back into his pillows. Turning his head to the side, he smiled at the way the golden rays of sun seemed to light up his husband. Thinking back, he remembered the first time they’d met all those years ago.

He’d been walking home from his bus stop, chatting on the phone with Logan, when he passed a man being beat up in an alley. The skin on his attacker’s face was peeling so badly it looked as though she had scales.

“Hey! Leave him alone!”

The attacker ignored him, focusing all of her energy on her target. “What’s the matter, sweetie? Can’t stick up for yourself? I’m just trying to toughen you up.”

“Logan, I need to hang up. I have to call the cops.” Patton said loudly, glaring at the woman as he entered the alley. He briefly heard Logan asking why before he hung up.

With an angry shout, the woman dropped her victim and clambered up the fire escape. She flew to the top before disappearing.

“Sir? Sir, are you alright?”

The man sat up, coughing. Patton was relieved to see that he wasn’t coughing up any blood.

“I’m fine,” he said, standing up. He wobbled slightly and Patton surged forward. “Seriously, you can go now. I’ll find somewhere.”

“What do you mean find somewhere?” Patton asked, his hands still out in case the man passed out.

“I was staying with them, but they kicked me out,” he said, his eyes locking on Patton’s. “I-I need a place to stay.”

“You can stay with me! I have a spare bedroom, and my place isn’t far from here,” Patton said, flashing the man his biggest smile. He held out his hand. “My name is Patton.”

“Roman. My name is Roman.”

Patton was startled out of his memories by a thrashing Roman.

“No, no, leave me alone!”

“Roman! Wake up!”

Roman’s eyes snapped open, but he instantly relaxed as Patton’s worried face entered his vision. “Sorry, Pat. It was just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep.”

Roman’s breath was still coming in pants. Patton kissed him on the cheek. “Calm down. I promise you, they can’t hurt you any more.”

“You’re right. With you at my side, no one can.” Roman said, before pulling his husband in for a lingering kiss that warmed Patton to the core. “I love you, Patton.”

Patton giggled, brushing Roman’s hair out of his face. “And I love you, my prince.”


	37. “Would it be too cliche if we matched clothes a little?”-Romantic Royality

Patton knocked on Roman’s door, holding a note in his hand. If the golden ink wasn’t a tip off that it was from Roman, the swirls of calligraphy would’ve done the trick.

The huge wooden door swung open, revealing the pristine prince. Patton gazed at him, so happy that Roman had chosen him. He was Creativity! He could create anything or anyone!

And he’d chosen Patton.

“Sweetheart, I see you’ve gotten my invitation.” Roman said, pulling Patton into his room and shutting the door.

Patton smiled brightly as he nodded. “Yeah! It sounds like a ball!”

The grin that split across Roman’s face had Patton giggling. “You and your witty puns.”

“What should I wear to the ball?”

Anyone else would’ve missed the subtle flicker of nervousness in Roman’s eyes, but Patton was the heart. He worked in emotion.

“Ro? What’s-”

“Would it be too cliche if we matched clothes a little?” Roman blurted out in a rush.

“Of course not!” Patton bounced on his toes. “I’d love to match!”

“Well, good. Because, uh…” Roman waved a hand and a hanger appeared.

The hanger held princely garb that looked a lot like Roman’s, but it had some subtle differences. The sash a grayish silver color, and where Roman’s shirt was white, this one was Patton blue. The shirt was paired with sleek gray pants and some black boots that matched Roman’s perfectly.

The moral side squealed as he took it in, his eyes darting up to Roman’s. “Ro, it’s amazing.”

“You don’t think it’s too cheesy?” He asked, running a nervous hand through his hair, making it stick up.

Patton stepped closer, smoothing it back down as he said, “When are we not cheesy?”

Roman gave Patton a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”


	38. ANGST 7 Minutes in Hell (Moxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: torture, death, blood

The laughter bounced around the inside of Virgil’s skull as he yanked at his chains.

“Did you honestly think that you could protect them? You can’t even protect yourself.”

Claws sliced through the tatters of Virgil’s hoodie. The fabric fluttered to the floor, covering Patton’s unseeing gaze.

The shadow creature smiled, his yellow eye glinting in the flames that burned around them. “Now, now, we can’t have that.”

He pulled the fabric off of Patton, throwing it over his shoulder. “You need to see the damage you’ve done.”

“Why are you doing this?” Virgil cried, tugging on his chains once more. “What did I DO?”

“It’s not what you did, it’s what you didn’t do. You didn’t protect your friends. You DIDN’T come to their aid when they needed you. You LET. THEM. DIE.”

Tears began to flow from Virgil’s eyes once more, evaporating instantaneously in the deadly heat.

The creature frowned. “No, no, no! You’re supposed to scream! You’re supposed to sob!”

“This isn’t real!” Virgil snapped, spitting into the creature’s face.

“I guess we’ll have to start again,” the creature said, snapping his fingers. Patton appeared on the other side of the room, bound and bloody. “From the top!”


	39. ANGST Broken Heart (Moxiety)

Patton skipped down the hallway, flowers in hand. He and Virgil had been getting closer lately. The two of them had movie dates together, they’d cuddled four out of the past seven days, and Virgil had giggled when Patton brushed some flour off his cheek after a baking incident.

He figured it was time to tell Virgil how he felt.

How instead of watching the movie, he’d been watching Virgil laugh so hard that tears spilled down his cheeks.

How when they cuddled, he made sure he was the little spoon so that Virgil wouldn’t be able to feel his heart beating out of his chest.

How when he’d brushed the flour away, he’d thought about leaning in for a kiss.

Reaching Virgil’s door, Patton threw it open. “Virge, I-”

Roman fell to the floor with a thud as Virgil shoved him off the bed. His face was flushed, his hair a mess, and Roman’s shirt was hanging off of the Zero lamp that Patton had bought him for his birthday.

“Patton! Why do you have-” Virgil froze, the realization hitting him with the force of a wrecking ball. “Oh my god, Patton.”

“These-these are for you.” Patton handed Virgil the flowers, tears streaming down his face. “You can do whatever you want with them.”

“Pat-”

“I’m sorry. I thought you felt the same way.” Patton waved a hand, slamming the door as he ran back to his own room.

He should’ve seen the signs.

He should know better.

Who would ever love him?


	40. ANGST Empires Fall (Prinxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, anxiety, implied death

Roman twisted, narrowly dodging the tail of the dragon-witch, and brought his sword down hard against her scaly skin. She let out a ferocious roar and spun around. Roman tried to jump out of the way, but was too late. Her tail hit him in the chest, knocking him into the wall. He gasped, trying to force the air back into his lungs.

“How dare you come into my home and attack me!” She shrieked, her voice echoing in the cave. Her claws came slashing down.

Roman was a blur as he parried her attack. A clang rang out as steel met claw. “Stay out of the mind palace and I won’t have to chase you down again!”

Fangs gleamed as the dragon-witch smiled. The sight made Roman shiver slightly, but his grip on his sword only tightened.

“My dear sweet Roman. Haven’t you realized?” She cooed as she stalked towards him. Roman tried to put some distance between them, finding himself cornered as his back hit the wall. “I’m just as much a part of Thomas as you are.”

Her hand swung down again. Roman’s eyes closed as he swung his sword.

“Ro!”

His eyes snapped open to find Virgil standing in front of him. He stopped his swing, the tip of the sword a millimeter from the anxious side’s neck.

“How did you-”

“I had a feeling you were in danger,” Virgil said, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Thanks for the rescue, but I had that handled.” Roman said, heading into his bathroom. He turned on the faucet, drowning out Virgil’s grumbling.

“Whatever.” In the mirror he saw Virgil roll his eyes and open the door. “Patton’s working on dinner. It should be done soon.”

“Tell him I’ll be down as soon as I’ve cleaned up,” Roman said as he pushed his fringe back from his face. He had a small cut on his forehead, but it would be easy enough to clean up. “You know how he gets.”

“You mean I know that he cares? We all do, Roman. You’ve come back hurt more times in the past month than I can remember.” Virgil started to list off all the injuries that he’d returned with, but Roman had stopped listening.

The room around him began to sway, forcing him to grip the sink. Such a small cut wouldn’t be the cause of his vertigo. Something else-

His hand fell to his side. With a jolt, he realized that his entire side was wet. Pulling his hand away, he stared at the red that now dripped down his wrist and stained the tile floor.

A clatter reverberated through the bathroom as he dropped his sword, hurrying to get his shirt off. The entire left side was in tatters and soaked with blood.

“Oh my god.”

Roman sucked in a deep breath. He would’ve fallen over if Virgil hadn’t grabbed his arm. Seeing the panic on his friend’s face only made him worry more, but Virgil couldn’t see that.

“I-I’m okay.”

“Roman, you’re **_BLEEDING OUT_**!” Virgil screamed, his voice taking on an echo. “ ** _LOGAN! PATTON!_** ”

“No, don’t call-”

Patton and Logan rose up, matching looks of fear on their faces. Logan spoke first. “Virgil, what-”

“ ** _LOOK!_** ” Virgil gestured wildly towards Roman.

Patton gasped and tears flooded his eyes. “Oh, kiddo.”

“I’m okay.” Roman gave a wet cough.

“ ** _Logan, do something!_** ”

“I’m looking for a first aid kit!”

The voices faded out as Roman leaned back against the tub and coughed again. He could taste copper now. Black spots danced in and out of his vision.

“Kiddo…..sta……me.”

There was a pressure on his wounds, but there were more black spots now.

“He’ll ne…..blood……Wha…..type?”

A hand brushed his hair back. Roman looked over. Virgil’s worried face filled his vision and tears started to leak out of Roman’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He managed, before another coughing fit took over.

Virgil’s lips moved, but Roman couldn’t hear what he was saying. Darkness spilled into his vision and he knew no more.


	41. ANGST Music Soothes the Soul (until it doesn’t) (Analogical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: anxiety attack mention, drunk driver, car crash

Virgil had grown up around music. His mother had played piano for him daily. She knew it soothed her son, but she didn’t realize how much. Not until he’d been diagnosed with severe anxiety.

The day he was diagnosed, she began to teach him how to play the piano. She taught him how to pour his emotion into his playing. How to make the audience feel what he was feeling.

The first time he made her cry, he was terrified. He thought he’d done something wrong, but she just smiled and told him that he’d done everything just right.

But his just right wasn’t enough.

His mother passed away when he was only 13. His father tried his best, but he just couldn’t understand Virgil. He distanced himself from his son, still providing and loving, but unable to relate.

At the age of 17, Virgil met Logan. He was in the locker room, having an anxiety attack, when Logan walked in with a brown paper bag. Logan realized what was happening immediately and managed to help Virgil through it. The two of them had been inseparable ever since.

It took him over 6 months, but Logan managed to get Virgil to talk about his mother. When they were 18, they moved into an apartment together. Logan surprised Virgil with a keyboard.

“I know it’s not a piano, but we don’t exactly have the room-”

“It’s perfect Logan.”

When they’d known each other for a year, Logan revealed his feelings. Virgil threw himself into Logan’s arms, happy that his best friend felt the same way about him.

When they were 20, they got married. At 22, they moved into a small house.

In the small foyer stood a baby grand.

Virgil smiled when he saw it, tears streaming down his face. He sat down and began to play. When he was finished, he looked up to see Logan standing there, tears streaming down his face.

Virgil played the piano every night.

Until he didn’t.

There was no way of knowing that a drunk driver would swerve out of nowhere.

There was no way of avoiding the tree.

There was no way of avoiding the crash.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Sanders. There’s extensive nerve damage. Your hands will never be the same.”

Virgil didn’t play the piano anymore.


	42. ANGST No Emotion (Logicality)

“So that’s it, it’s over?”

Tears streamed down Patton’s cheeks as he packed up his clothes. He could hear Logan’s heart breaking, but upon turning around his boyfriend’s eyes showed no emotion. Not a single ounce of sadness.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry, Lo,” Patton said, choking on the words through his tears. He turned back to his suitcase. “I need someone who can show me-someone who can prove to me that they love me. And, it’s just not-it’s never been you. I thought maybe I could break through your walls, but-”

“Patton, I do love you. How could you think that I don’t?” Once again, there was no emotion visible on Logan’s face, nor in his voice.

Patton’s tears fell faster as he whipped around again. “BECAUSE, LOGAN, YOU DON’T SHOW IT! You don’t show any emotion.”

Patton zipped up his suitcase and pulled it off the bed. He dragged it behind him, stopping in front of Logan. “Show me that you love me, right now, or I’m leaving.”

“I love you.”

Patton shook his head, the tears dripping onto the carpet. He brushed past Logan and headed for the door.

“That’s it. It’s over.”


	43. ANGST Open the Door Please! (Prinxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of broken bones, Deceit mention

“Virgil, wake-”

The anxious side leapt to his feet, scaring Patton in the process. “Is he back?”

“Yes, but-”

Vigil disappeared, reappearing…in front of Roman’s room? The only time he couldn’t appear in the other sides rooms was when they were keeping him out.

“Roman?” He called out, knocking on the door. “Are you in there?”

“I’m fine, Virge. Just gotta-gotta bandage myself up a little bit.”

Fear raced through Virgil’s veins at those words. The last time Roman had said that, he’d had a broken arm and a snapped rib that almost punctured his lung. If he hadn’t gotten Logan in time, Roman might have faded away.

Virgil knocked on the door harder. “Roman, open the door please!”

“It’s okay! I’ve got it!”

“He’s lying.”

Spinning around, Virgil saw Deceit. He opened his mouth to tell him off, but stopped when he saw the scared look on the snake’s face.

“ROMAN!”

This time, there was no response.


	44. ANGST Stargazing (Logicality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death Mention

“The stars are beautiful tonight, Patton,” Logan said as he gazed up at the twinkling night sky. He and Patton had bumped into each other on this grassy knoll as children, and had been coming here ever since.

Their first kiss had been here.

Logan had proposed here.

Their wedding had been here.

_“Tell me about the stars, Lo.”_

“See that star? It’s the brightest on in the night sky. It’s called Sirius, and it’s a part of Canis Major. Sirius is also known as the dog star, and Canis Major translates to greater dog.”

_“There’s a dog in the stars?”_

Logan laughed, his eyes filling with tears. “I knew you’d love that one. That’s why I got this.”

He held up a certificate with the name PATTON written across the top.

_“Lo, what’s that?”_

“I bought you a star, Pat. Your own star,” Logan explained, resisting the urge to cry. “It’s a small one that was just discovered inside of Canis Major.”

“You did that for me?”

Despite Logan’s attempts to hold them back, tears began to fall down his face. “I’d do anything for you, Pat. I-I should’ve done more.”

_Failure, failure, failure, you failed him you absolute waste of air._

Logan glanced over at his husband’s tombstone, the words blurred by a waterfall of tears. He reached out and traced the letters that had been carved just days ago.

_Patton Sanders._

_Dear friend. Loving husband._

_January 15th 1990-July 23rd 2018_


	45. ANGST “What the hell were you thinking?!” (Prinxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, blood

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

Virgil’s voice echoed down the alleyway as he leaned over his boyfriend. Roman was lying on the ground, his dark red shirt covering up the fact that he was bleeding out.

“They would’ve shot you.” Roman coughed, blood dripping down his chin. He reached out, trailing his hand down Virgil’s face. “I can’t-I won’t lose you too.”

“How do you think I feel?” Tears had begun streaming down Virgil’s face. “I can’t lose you either, Ro.”

“I’m sorry,” Roman whispered, his eyes glazing over.

“No. No! Roman, please! Just breathe, okay? The ambulance is almost here. I can hear the siren!” Virgil begged, clutching Roman closer to him. “Please, please don’t die on me.”

Roman’s breathing was ragged now. “I love you, Virge.”

“I love you too, Roman. Just stay with me.”

Just as the ambulance pulled up, Roman’s hand fell from Virgil’s face. Virgil screamed as the paramedics pulled him away.

“Sir, please! You need to calm down.”

The alleyway echoed with the sounds of Virgil’s crying.

One of the paramedics looked up from Roman’s body, shaking his head. “He’s gone.”

The alleyway was silent.


	46. No One DIED-Platonic LAMP

Hearing footsteps outside his door was a usual thing for Logan.

Hearing thudding footsteps heading straight for his room was not.

The door burst open. Virgil darted inside, quickly waving in Roman and Patton before he quickly and quietly shut the door, leaning against it. All three of their chests were heaving.

Logan stared at them for a moment. “What happened?!”

“ **NO ONE DIED!** ” Virgil cried out, slapping his hand over his mouth as he heard the echo.

Logan’s eyes flew wide. “What tyPE OF ANSWER IS THAT?!”

“You see-”

“We just-”

“I didn’t mean-”

The three of them spoke in unison, trying to explain the situation. This resulted in a jumble of words that Logan couldn’t understand. He held up a hand and they fell quiet.

“Okay. Virgil, can you please explain what happened?” Rubbing his temples, Logan looked at the anxious side.

Virgil took a deep breath. “ **We** -we were testing out a new double chocolate cake recipe. Well, Patton and I were, Roman was waiting to lick the batter off the spoon. Patton read that coffee can enhance the taste of chocolate, so we put some of it in the batter.”

Logan blinked. “I still don’t see the problem. Patton is correct, coffee does, in fact, enhance the taste of chocolate. Did your cake turn out poorly?”

“Lo.” Roman said, getting his attention. “I vanished the Starbucks in the Imagination yesterday to prepare for my battle with the Dragon Witch. And Thomas hasn’t been there in over a month.”

All color drained from Logan’s face as the realization washed over him. Before he could snap his fingers to put an electronic lock on the door, it swung open.

Sleep stood there, sunglasses in his hand and a fire in his eyes. “Where. Is. The. Coffee?”

Virgil grabbed a glass jar of marbles and threw it to the ground.

**“Scatter!”**


	47. Relationship Advice-Romantic Logince and Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: tears, kissing

The door to Virgil’s room swung open, revealing a very frazzled looking Logan. He stepped inside, a thin layer of eyeshadow immediately appearing underneath his eyes.

“Virgil, help me.” He begged, clasping his hands together.

“Before you tell me, we’re getting you out of here.” Virgil grabbed Logan’s wrist sinking them out and reappearing in Logan’s room. As Logan regained his composure, Virgil sat on the bed and crossed his legs. “Alright, what do you need?”

Logan shuffled his feet, a faint blush tainting his cheeks. “…relationship advice.”

“Just because I’m dating Patton doesn’t mean I know how I did it.”

Logan groaned, flopping face first onto his bed. “I hate emotions.”

“Seems like your crush is rubbing off on you.” Virgil joked, laughing when Logan flipped him off. “Why don’t you go to the romance master himself?”

Logan sat up so fast he fell off the bed. “Why would I do that? What would I tell him to not make him think I have a crush on him?”

Virgil shrugged, standing up. “Maybe tell him it’s for a video? You’ll think of something.”

“Virge-”

Virgil sank out, giving Logan his signature two-fingered salute.

Covering his face with a pillow, Logan thought. There had to be some sort of answer. He knew Roman wouldn’t fall for it if he said it was for a video. At present, Thomas wasn’t enamored with anyone.

“Thanks for the idea Virgil.” He mumbled into the pillow.

A video certainly wouldn’t work.

Fast as lightning, an idea struck him. He scrambled to his feet, making sure to put the pillow back in its proper place, before briskly walking down the hall to Roman’s door. He passed Virgil on the way, who mouthed ‘You got this.’

Sucking in a deep breath, Logan knocked on the door with two firm raps.

“Door is open, Logan.”

Logan opened the door, finding Roman sitting at his desk. His normally perfect hair was sticking up all over the place and there was a pile of crumpled papers around his feet. A sure sign that he was working too hard.

“I need to talk to you. And you need a break.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Roman stood, arching his back. A few pops sounded. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

Logan gently closed the door, not wanting any of the others to hear. “I’d recently looked up fanfiction tropes after hearing Thomas mention them, and I was confused about one of them. You were the logical choice to explain it.”

“Ask away.”

The fact that no nickname followed was a bigger clue that Roman had been working too long.

“I came across a trope that was confusing. I believe it was called mutual pining.” He could feel his hands starting to sweat. “Person A is in love with Person B and vice versa, but neither of them know about the other. They also don’t want to tell the other.”

“I know that trope well.” There was a hint of something in Roman’s voice, but Logan couldn’t catch it. He wasn’t the one that was good with emotions. “What’s confusing you?”

“It’s not necessarily the trope itself. It’s more of how they confess. None of their confessions seem logical.” At least he was telling half-truths. Logan truly didn’t understand most fanfiction. It was all too full of fluff, as the readers called it.

Roman gave him a soft smile and Logan’s heart fluttered. “That’s because love isn’t always logical. People do crazy things when they’re in love, Lo.”

“How would you confess?”

The words tumbled from Logan’s mouth before he could stop them. There appeared to be a flicker of hope in Roman’s eyes, but it was quickly replaced with an emotion that Logan couldn’t identify. He looked sad, but…much more than just sad.

“I would use actions.” Roman’s gaze shifted to the floor. “But confessing isn’t the same for everyone. If I were you I’d use words. Be clear and concise. Tell him how you feel. Tell him how he makes you feel, even if the way you feel isn’t logical.”

Logan flushed bright red. Roman had figured it out. “Roman, I-”

“I’m going to take a nap now, but good luck.” Roman walking over and opening his door. “I hope it works out for you two.”

The blush disappeared as Logan stared at Roman. “What?”

“You’re going to go confess to one of the others, right?” Roman asked. That look was back in his eye again, but Logan realized what it was this time.

Heartbreak.

“Is it Brain? I know you two are close, and you’re very similar. They always say that birds of a feather flock together, and that’s much more true in love than opposites attract.” There was a shine in Roman’s eyes as he rambled.

“Roman.” Logan got off the bed.

“Or maybe it’s Sleep? Or Remy-the fans really like him, so why wouldn’t you?”

Logan moved toward the door. “Roman.”

“Or one of the month triplets?” Roman’s voice was starting to come out rougher. “All of the triplets?”

“ _Roman_.”

The creative side finally looked up. Logan saw the tears running down his face. Without thinking, he reached out, brushing the tears away. “Your answer is none of the above. I-I wanted to confess to you. No one else both infuriates me and fascinates me at the same time. I don’t understand how you work, but I’d like to. I want to cuddle with you, to go on dates in the Imagination, to stargaze. You make me feel like something more. I don’t understand half of what I’m feeling for you, but… I want you to teach me.”

More tears spilled from Roman’s eyes, but he was smiling. “Lo, can I kiss you? You can say no if you want of course.”

“Please kiss me.”

Roman looped his arms around Logan’s waist, pulled him close, and kissed him hard.

Logan finally understood the ‘fireworks going off when they kiss’ trope. One of his hands slid into Roman’s unkempt hair, no doubt making it worse, as the other gripped his sash tightly.

The two parted when their oxygen ran out.

Breathing heavily, Logan leaned forward, brushing his nose against Roman’s. “This means we’re dating now, right?”

“Only if you want it to.”

“I do.”


	48. Pranks! (with friends)-Implied Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit appearance, harmless pranks

The door to Patton’s room was flung open and an angry Virgil walked in. His lips were tinted red.

Patton gave him a confused look. “Are you trying out some new makeup?”

“No!” Virgil closed the door behind him, rubbing at his lips. “Roman pulled one of Thomas’s old Disney pranks on me. We need to get revenge. And I need to get this off.”

“I can help!” Patton tumbled off his bed.

Virgil blushed. “Pat, not that I-I mean not-”

“Here!” A makeup wipe was placed in Virgil’s hands. Patton grinned when he saw Virgil’s flushed cheeks. He picked up a notebook and pen before sitting back down on his bed. “So we need a prank to pull on Roman. If he used one of the old Disney ones, why don’t we pick an old Pokemon prank?”

“It wasn’t just Roman.” Virgil dropped the now pink wipe into the trash. “I saw Logan filming in the doorway before they both took off.”

Patton frowned, crossing off one of the ideas he’d written down. Then he sat up straight, his eyes twinkling. “I have the perfect prank. But we’re going to need some help.”

* * *

“Is there a reason you want to take a family photo today?” Roman asked as they headed into the backyard.

Before Patton could say anything, Logan spoke up. “He’s picked an excellent time to take a picture. It’s approximately an hour before sunset, otherwise known as golden hour. Many photographers prefer this time for their sessions.”

“Who’s taking the picture if we’re all in it?” Roman crossed his arms. “You didn’t think of that, did you?”

A slurping sound made Roman turn back toward the house.

“Sorry I’m late, babes.” Remy said, setting his Starbucks on a step. “Where do you want me, Pat?”

Patton walked Remy to where he should stand, telling him exactly what he wanted to do.

Roman leaned over to Virgil. “No hard feelings about the prank, right? You know I meant well?”

“No hard feelings, but you owe me a day in the Imagination. I want to do something nice for Patton.” Virgil’s gaze went soft as he glanced at the moral side.

Roman smiled, holding out a hand. “Deal.”

They shook hands just as Patton came running back over. “Alright, how about left brain, right brain? Virgil, Logan, Roman, me?”

“Sounds good to me, Padre!” Roman threw an arm over both Patton and Logan’s shoulders.

Patton gave a thumbs up to Remy.

“On the count of three. One, two, _use waterfall_!”

Patton and Virgil leapt out of the way as Deceit dumped a bucket of water over the two remaining sides. The ones not soaking wet all burst out into laughter.

“That’s it!” Roman tackled Virgil into a hug, soaking him in the process.

Logan went after Patton, chasing him around the yard. “This means war!”


	49. Virgil's Birthday-Platonic Lamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild panic

Virgil opened his eyes, peering out from underneath his blankets. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed his phone.

_11:03 am_

He shot up, throwing the blankets off. There was a small thunk as he darted out of his room, undoubtedly his door hitting the wall.

Patton never lets me sleep in this late. _Something’s wrong, something’s wrong, somethi **ng’s WRONG.**_

His thoughts and his feet came to a screeching halt as he entered the kitchen, finding Patton at the stove, safe and sound.

Logan looked up from his spot at the table. “Good morning Virgil. H-”

“Happy birthday, Virge!” Patton threw his spatula at Logan before wrapping his arms around the shell-shocked side. “Where’s Roman? I sent him to get you.”

“Right…here…” Roman gasped out as he entered the kitchen. He put his hands on his knees, sucking in as much oxygen as he could. “Where…where’s the fire, Virge?”

“Hmm?” Patton tilted his head, finally releasing Virgil.

“Before I could knock on the door, he threw it open and sprinted past me. I called his name, but he kept going, so I ran after him.” Roman stood back up to full height, his lungs no longer screaming at him. “Does fight or flight give you superspeed or something?”

“Actually, there are many cases in which-oh, that was sarcasm.” Logan cleared his throat. “If you’re comfortable doing so, do you mind telling us what was troubling you, V?”

Blood rushed to Virgil’s cheeks. “I…I forgot it was my birthday. Except-except for last year, I never celebrated it before. When I woke up and it was after eleven…I thought something had happened to Patton.”

A gasp left Patton’s mouth and he threw his arms around Virgil again. He was quickly joined by both Roman and Logan.

“We’ll just have to make this a birthday to remember.”


	50. In The Closet-Romantic Prinxiety and Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Beginnings of an anxiety attack, kissing

_Faraday School of Fine Arts presents: Into the Woods_

“Whatcha looking at, Barnes and Noble?”

Logan let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. “Roman, please refrain from using my surname in your so-called ‘creative’ insults.”

Roman let out an offended noise, hand flying to his chest. “Ex _cuse_ me, they are exceptionally creative!”

Ignoring his friend’s theatrics, Logan waved his hand in the direction of the stage. “We need you for mic checks. Center stage please.”

“I know, I know.” Roman grumbled as he headed to his mark.

Logan flipped through the playbill, the tiniest of smiles gracing his face as he spotted his and his friend’s names.

_Cinderella’s Prince…Roman Prince_

_Stage Manager…Logan Noble_

_Set Design…Virgil Ward_

_Student Director…Patton Hart_

His eyes lingered on the final name as his smile grew bigger.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Logan jumped as he heard Virgil’s voice in his ear. “I would advise against killing one of the leads during tech week. It would cause many of us more stress than we can handle.”

“You mean you don’t want Patton to be stressed.” Virgil translated, staring as Roman monologued. “I’ll wait until the show wraps, and _then_ I’ll kill him.”

Logan rolled his eyes managing to hide the small blush on his face. “May I ask why you want to kill him? Could it be because you don’t want to accept that you have romantic feelings for him?”

“Wh-no-I-I do not have a crush on him!” Virgil whisper yelled as he turned to face Logan. “There is no way on Earth that I would like him. He’s a stubborn, self-centered, egotistical diva!”

On the last word, Virgil threw his hand out to mimic Roman’s signature pose.

Unfortunately, Roman had been exiting the stage right as Virgil threw his hand out. His hand caught on the stem of the mic and his knee-jerk reaction was to yank his hand back to his body.

The stem snapped. Logan turned white as Roman shot Virgil a glare.

“Nice job, Tall, Dark, and Broody.”

“Maybe you should watch where you’re going, Princey.”

Logan held up a hand, stopping the argument before it could begin. “I’m sick of you two fighting. I want _both_ of you to go find Roman a new mic. _Right now_.”

“But-”

Roman’s protests were cut off as Logan shot him a look. He hurried toward the tech closet, Virgil right on his heels.

Guilt rolled in Virgil’s gut as they walked.

_**It’s your fault the mic is broken. It’ll be your fault if they couldn’t find a new one. It’ll be your fault if the show is cancelled.** _

“Could you hurry-Virge?”

Roman’s voice broke through his swirl of thoughts. Before the actor could try to comfort him, Virgil brushed past him and opened the door. He waved a hand, slightly more dramatically than he had intended. “After you.”

Roman walked in, flipping the light on.

Seeing the box of mics, Virgil let go of the door and followed Roman in, accidentally kicking the doorstop into the room.

_Click._

Both boys froze, whipping back toward the door. Virgil tugged on the handle, his worst fears confirmed when it didn’t turn.

_**No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening, I can’t be trapped in here, I can’t-** _

Virgil’s thoughts started to swirl and he could feel himself slipping. He squeezed his eyes shut, curled his hands into fists, and willed himself to stay strong.

“Virgil?”

Roman sounded as though he was underwater. Virgil could feel himself shaking, and he leaned against the door in front of him.

“Virge?”

After a moment of silence, Virgil felt a warm hand in his. He was spun around and he could feel a heavy warmth.

His eyes fluttered open and his face went bright red as he realized he was chest to chest with Roman.

Roman looked him dead in the eyes, enunciating his words. “Can you hear me?”

Not trusting his voice, Virgil nodded.

“Thank god, I don’t know what I would’ve-that’s not helping. Can you match my breathing?”

Virgil almost died on the spot as Roman put their joined hands on his chest. He could feel Roman’s heart beating, a little faster than he would’ve thought, but beating nonetheless.

“We’re alright. It’s just a closet. I’m one of the leads, someone is bound to notice that I’m missing and come find us.” Roman talked slowly and gently, squeezing Virgil’s hand in a pattern Logan must’ve taught him. The same pattern they were breathing. “Logan’s a smart guy, he’ll put two and two together and come get us.”

As Roman continued to talk, Virgil started to calm down. By the time he was fully calm, he and Roman had unconsciously leaned so close that their noses were practically touching.

“Still think I’m a stubborn, self-centered, egotistical diva?” Roman asked, eyelashes fluttering as he leaned ever closer.

Virgil nodded, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Obviously.”

Their lips met.

Virgil had heard Patton talk about feeling sparks when getting kissed, though the little shit wouldn’t tell him who. He’d thought Patton was full of it.

He realized Patton had been downplaying his description.

Breaking apart for air, the two boys wore matching blushes.

“I didn’t think you knew how to really kiss someone, Princey. I thought it was all fake.” Virgil teased, trying to regain some kind of normalcy.

Roman laughed and the sound brought a grin to Virgil’s face. “I guess I’ll have to prove it to you. Over and over again.”

The door clicked open and a giggle rang out through the air. Patton and Logan froze as they found Roman and Virgil still chest to chest.

“Thank god you found us.” Virgil said, stepping away from Roman but grabbing his hand. “I thought I was going to suffocate from all the hot air.”

Instead of a sassy response, Roman’s eyes flicked to Patton and Logan. “Wait a second. You clearly didn’t expect us to be in here. Why were _you_ headed in here?”

“N-no reason!” Logan stuttered, his voice squeaking.

His red cheeks and Patton’s nervous giggle gave them away instantly.

“You-Logan?!” Virgil asked, grabbing his best friend by the shoulders. “You owe me details later.”

Patton gave him a confused look. “Why not now?”

“Because we have our own spot to find.” Roman finished. He winked at the couple before dragging Virgil to his dressing room.

Virgil ran his tongue over his teeth, thanking his lucky stars that Roman had to wear such thick stage makeup.


	51. Distractions-Romantic Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nausea, kissing, nearly swearing

“Just tell him!”

Virgil groaned, lying back on the pristinely made bed. “You know I can’t do that, Princey.”

“Hey, I thought we were over the nicknames.” Roman turned in his desk chair to pout at Virgil.

A wince crossed Virgil’s face as he stared at the ceiling. “Sorry, Ro. I just…I can’t tell him. Even just thinking about it makes me anxious, which makes Thomas anxious. And we don’t want that.”

A sharp tug in Virgil’s gut told him he was being summoned. Roman nodded to him and they both sunk out.

They both rose back up in front of Patton and Logan. Virgil’s head spun at the motion and he turned a dangerous shade of green.

“Virgil, sit down and put your head between your legs.” Gentle hands guided Virgil to the steps. “Roman, you know he gets sick when he rises up.”

Offended noises left Roman’s mouth, making Virgil smirk through the dizziness. “I forgot, it’s not like we hang out as much as the two of you.”

“Why do you guys hang out so much?” Patton’s voice rang out. He sounded completely innocent, but he also knew about Virgil’s unfortunate crush on Logan.

Virgil loved his best friend, but he wanted nothing more than to duct tape Patton’s mouth shut.

Logan cleared his throat and Virgil nearly jumped. He hadn’t expected Logan to be so close. “We hang out because my room’s affects help keep the Yerkes-Dodson curve in check. Logic and anxiety work hand-in-hand you know.”

Without thinking, Virgil grabbed Logan’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Literally.”

“However, t-too much logic can-” Logan stuttered. Virgil felt his nausea clear enough to peek at the logical side, only to find him flushed bright red. “It can result in higher anx-Virgil, you’re distracting me.”

Virgil glanced over to Roman, who appeared to be keeping himself from screaming. When his eyes met Logan’s once more, he uttered a single word.

“Good.”

Logan’s face grew impossibly redder as he stared at the side in front of him. “I suggest we head to my room to talk.”

“O-okay.” Virgil threw a worried glance towards Roman before sinking out and reappearing in Logan’s room. “Look, Lo, I’m sorry. Roman told me to just go-”

Virgil stopped talking, going cross-eyed as he stared at Logan’s index finger pressed against his lips. “Virgil, please…may I kiss you?”

“Yes, oh, thank fu-”

The rest of the curse was swallowed by Logan as hungrily pressed their lips together. Virgil didn’t understand how his heart rate both felt as though it tripled and slowed, but he didn’t care at the moment.

All that mattered was Logan.


	52. Too Gay To Function-Romantic Royality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Distractions
> 
> Warnings: Kissing

A week later, Virgil couldn’t help but laugh as he found himself in Roman’s room once more. Only this time, he wasn’t the one with an issue.

“…and when he smiles it’s like the sun itself has chosen to light him up from the inside.”

“That’s gay.” Virgil deadpanned, laughing when Roman threw a pillow at him.

Running a hand through his hair, Roman gestured toward the door. “You know, if you’re not going to help me, I can figure this out myself.”

“I thought you wanted my help because you didn’t know how to do this yourself.” Virgil said, a teasing grin on his face.

A series of offended noises left Roman’s mouth before he took a deep breath. “Virge, can you please help me?”

“Okay, but don’t throw any more pillows at me.” Virgil sat on the end of the bed. “The best advice I can give you is your own, Roman. Just tell him.”

Roman stared at Virgil. “Just tell him?”

“Make it abundantly clear that you’re so gay for him that you can’t function.” Getting up from the bed, Virgil headed toward the door. Before he left, he offered Roman one last reassurance. “You’ve got this.”

Steeling his nerves, Roman sank out, rising up in the commons. Patton was in the kitchen, humming to himself as he baked.

The heavenly smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted from the kitchen, though it was the curly haired, blue-eyed cherub that drew him in there.

“Hey, Ro!” Patton beamed, lighting up the room. “I just took the first batch out of the oven, so you’ll have to wait for them to cool before you can have one.”

Roman waited for Patton to put down another tray before crossing the room and grabbing his hands. “Pat, I need to tell you something. A lot of things.”

“I’m all ears, but let me take this next tray out of the oven, okay?” The giggle that left Patton’s mouth nearly had Roman abandoning his plan and kissing Patton senseless instead.

The next ten seconds were agonizing as Roman waited for Patton to take out the tray and place it on a hot pad before putting a new one in the oven. By the time Patton came back and took Roman’s hands, he was a bundle of nerves.

“What is it you wanted to tell me, Ro?” Patton blinked up at him, looking as angelic as ever.

“You-you are my sunshine, Pat. When you smile, the entire room brightens.” The words rushed out as Roman confessed his soul. “When I look into your eyes, I see the light of a thousand stars. And your adorable, kissable freckles? They dot your skin like flowers in a meadow. I think-I know I’m falling in love with you Patton. I hope you feel as I do.”

There was only a millisecond of silence before Patton threw his arms around Roman and hugged him tightly. “Oh goodness, Ro, of course I feel the same way! You’re so strong, and brave, and handsome, and powerful, and I’m running out of words to say-”

“Then don’t say anything.” Roman told him, cupping Patton’s chin. “Kiss me instead.”

Another burst of giggles left Patton’s mouth as he nodded and leaned forward. Roman met him halfway and kissed him breathless.

Or at least until the oven timer went off.


	53. Let Them Eat Cake-Romantic Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, sex joke

“Pat, what are you still doing here?” Remy asked, pushing his shades up to rub his eyes. “I’ve got the night shift. Go celebrate your birthday with your husband. Get some.”

“Get some what?”

With a shake of his head, Remy waved a hand toward the door. “Nevermind. Just go, I can handle it.”

Patton untied his apron and threw on his jacket. “Thanks, Rem! Tell Emile we need to have another couple’s night soon!”

As Patton left Patty Cakes, he couldn’t help but smile. He was the luckiest man in the world. He’d had a great birthday. A good portion of their regulars had come in just to give him cards. Some had felt bad they hadn’t had a gift, so he simply asked them to stick something in the tip jar.

And now he got to go home and celebrate with his loving husband.

Happiness swirled in his thoughts as he drove home. There was nothing that could take the feeling away.

Patton skipped up to the door, and was about to turn the knob when-

_**CRASH!** _

Heart pounding in his chest, Patton darted into the kitchen to find Virgil on the floor, surrounded by pots and pans.

“Are you okay, angel?” Patton helped Virgil to his feet, checking him over. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt, just a little jittery now that my adrenaline is pumping.” Virgil slid his arms around Patton, giving him a quick kiss. “How was work?”

“Work was great! But I want to hear why you were caught in a pan-valanche.” Patton joked.

Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. “I was putting dishes away.”

“But we didn’t use any pans.”

Sliding out of Patton’s arms, Virgil started to gather the dishes on the floor. “Check the fridge.”

Doing as he was told, Patton headed over and opened the fridge. His hands flew to his mouth as he saw a beautiful chocolate cake. A message in light blue frosting read, “Happy Birthday Pat”.

“Surprise.” Virgil slid his arms around Patton once more, nuzzling into his shoulder blades. “And I have one more thing for you.”

Tears brimming in his eyes, Patton turned. “Virge-”

“Surprise!” Roman jumped out from the coat closet, dragging a disgruntled Logan. “I’m so glad I don’t have to be in there anymore, the first time was hell.”

As Virgil laughed, Patton pulled the cake out of the fridge. “Well, we can’t eat this whole thing alone. As Marie Antoinette said, ‘Let them eat cake!’”


	54. Pouring-Romantic Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: verbal abuse

As the rain poured from the sky, tears streamed down Virgil’s face. He darted through the woods in his backyard, hastily climbing the rope ladder.

He hadn’t been to the treehouse in years, but it was the only place he had left.

Sobs poured from his mouth as he desperately tried to keep himself warm. But the rain had soaked his hoodie and water was easily dripping through the roof.

“Virge?” Snapping his head up, his eyes met Patton’s. In two seconds flat Patton’s eyes were glassy. “Oh, Virge!”

He crawled forward, holding his arms open hesitantly. Virgil threw himself into the familiar embrace, crying even harder.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Patton reassured him. He shifted their positions so he could hold Virgil in his lap. “I’ve got you, I promise.”

Slowly, the downpour turned into a shower and Virgil’s sobs stopped. A hiccup left his mouth as he tried to curl further into Patton.

“If you want to, can you tell me what happened?” Patton started to rub Virgil’s back.

Virgil sniffed, glancing up at his best friend. “It-it’s my dad. He said that no one-that no one loved me. That’s why-that’s why my mom left.”

Patton gently tilted Virgil’s head so their eyes met. “Virgil, your dad is wrong. People do love you.”

“No they don’t.”

There was a small beat of silence. Virgil started to tear up again, afraid Patton was confirming his worst fears when-

“Virgil, I love you. And not-not just in a best friend way.” Patton admitted, his cheeks turning pink. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the sa-”

“I do.” Once more, tears pricked at Virgil’s eyelids, but this time they were happy. “Patton, I love you so much.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Virgil’s hands twisted into Patton’s polo as they shared their first kiss. It was extremely wet and full of inexperience, but it was perfect.


	55. You Had a Bad Day-Platonic LAMP

It had started early.

He’d woken up an hour late.

He’d spilled his coffee on his favorite tie.

He’d burned his toast. Not even the Crofter’s could save it.

It was official. Logan was having a no good, horrible, very bad day.

Each of the others had been witness to one of his plights. Patton had been confused when he’d taken a shower and the mirror wasn’t fogged up. The coffee pot had been thrust into Virgil’s hands when Logan went to change. And Roman had been making scrambled eggs when the toaster started smoking.

“We should do something to cheer him up.” Patton whispered as they gathered in Roman’s room.

Virgil nodded. “He’d do the same for us.”

They began brainstorming, which was hard without logic. In the end, they came up with an excellent idea.

“Hey, L?”

Logan looked up at Virgil, holding a book and a torn page. He masked his exhaustion a second too late. “Can I help you, Virgil?”

Virgil tugged on his sleeves. “Pat wanted me to tell you we’re having dinner in the Imagination tonight. I think he mentioned something about sushi?”

At the mention of his favorite food, Logan’s face visibly brightened. “Very well. Let’s go.”

The two of them headed for the rainbow door. Upon opening it, a smile spread across Logan’s face. “A picnic?”

“That’s not all!” Roman waved a hand, darkness spreading across the sky. A wave of stars fell into place, shimmering bright.

The stars lit up Logan’s eyes. “They’re in proper position.”

“Good, because I looked at charts for hours.” Roman admitted, biting his thumb. “We wanted everything to be perfect.”

Patton nodded, pulling plates out of the picnic basket. “We know your day hasn’t been the best.”

“We wanted to make it better.” Virgil sat down. “We love you, L.”

Tears pricked at Logan’s eyes as he looked at his fellow sides.

“I love you too.”


	56. Too Late-Romantic Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: arguing

“Hey, Logan, could you help me with these?” Roman asked, holding up a stack of papers as he came into the commons. “I had a massive creative rush last night and I need to see if any of them are good.”

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Logan flipped a page in his book.

A huff left Roman’s mouth. “Logan, please?”

“Roman, this is my one day to relax. Thomas has no plans, which means I get a much needed break.” Logan explained without looking up. “Just pick one.”

“But I want to know what you think!” Roman dropped the ideas on the coffee table. “You’re telling me to pick one, but tomorrow you’ll say that you hate it or that it wasn’t polished enough. I was trying to avoid that.”

Logan closed his book, setting it on the coffee table with a dull thunk. “I’m sorry that I seem to hate all of your ideas. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel that way. But I would like to relax, so let’s go over these later.”

“But I want to go over them now.”

“I don’t care!” Logan snapped. Roman took a step back. “I’ve been looking forward to a break for weeks now. Thomas is overworking himself, and therefore overworking us. If you want to work on your day off, that’s fine, but I am done.”

“Do you know how long it took for me to swallow my pride and come down here?” Anger raged in Roman’s eyes. “I’m trying to make an effort.”

“That’s a first.” Logan quipped. “Why do you care about my input anyway?”

“Gee, I don’t know Specs, maybe because I’m in love with you.”

Both sides froze as Roman realized what he said. Blushing a deep red, he cleared his throat. “You know what, I’ll just choose an idea myself.”

Logan reached out. “Roman, wait-”

But it was too late.

Roman was gone.


	57. I Do Not Have a Crush-Romantic Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a sequel to Too Late, it just also happens to be Logince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing  
> Based on some art by @sleepy-starling! (https://sleepy-starling.tumblr.com/post/182066272891/ive-just-been-in-a-logince-mood-today-general and https://sleepy-starling.tumblr.com/post/182104047171/so-i-made-it-gayer-iassureyouicannotwrite)

A movie blared in the background as Patton, Roman, and Remy had their monthly sleepover. Well…they never actually _slept_ , but that’s besides the point.

“He’s just so frustrating!” Roman continued his everlasting rant about Logan. “Sometimes I just wish I could-”

“Kiss him?”

“ _ **YES**_ -wait, what?”

Patton giggled as Remy raised an eyebrow. “Gurl, it sounds like you have a massive crush on him.”

“I do not have a crush on Logan.” Crossing his arms, Roman thought back to his rant. He’d been going on about Logan’s stupid face and how smart he was and…

“Fuck, I have a crush on Logan.”

A gasp fell out of Patton’s mouth. “Roman, language!”

“About time you realized it.” Remy took a sip of his drink. “The tension was getting too thick.”

“You should plan a date!” Patton grabbed two of his stuffed animals, making them hold hands. “You guys would make an awesome couple.”

“Yeah, I’ll…I’ll think about it.” The ending credits began to roll. “Who’s up for Enchanted?”

Over the next few days, Roman wondered how he could’ve ever missed the signs that he had a crush. Logan was so fricking smart, and he had a great figure under those button ups, and-

“Roman? Are you following?” Logan waved a hand in front of his face. “I can go slower.”

Blood rushed to Roman’s face. “No, I get you. As long as we can get Virgil on board, this video will be perfect.”

“I’ll text Patton.” Logan pulled out his phone, peering at the screen. With a sigh, he pushed his glasses up into his hair.

Roman’s jaw nearly dropped. With his glasses perched on top of his head, Logan actually looked…sexy.

“Hey, Logan.”

“Mmm?” Logan hummed, still tapping out a message to Patton.

Their eyes locked…

And Roman chickened out. “Uh, your glasses are smudged. Gottagobye.”

Roman’s next few attempts at telling Logan his feelings didn’t go any better. It got really awkward when he had to explain why he’d written ‘I love you’ on a cake, but he somehow talked his way out of it.

If Roman didn’t get his feelings out, he was going to explode.

“Roman, I believe you had shown interest in stargazing.” Logan said as the four of them ate dinner. “I had plans to do so tonight, if you’d like to join me. I can even show you my charts, if that is something you’d appreciate.”

“He’d love to!” Patton blurted out. “I mean…otherwise he’ll just be here with me and Virgil, and we were gonna watch a movie, but that really just ends up with us making out on the couch.”

Virgil flushed to the roots of his hair. “Patton!”

“Yeah, I’d rather not bear witness to that again.” Roman teased.

There was a loud thump as Virgil put his head on the table. “It was one time, and we didn’t know you were there.”

“Very well. Since I believe it’s Virgil’s turn on dish duty, we can take our leave.” Logan stood, placing his dishes in the sink.

Roman did the same before following Logan to his room.

Logan pulled down his star charts, spreading them out on a table. He started talking about the stars, but Roman couldn’t focus enough to listen. He was hyper aware of the heat that was coming off of Logan’s body, and how close they were standing, and-

“-and this one,” Logan said, looping an arm around Roman’s waist and pulling him closer. “This is Heracles, known as Hercules by the Romans. He was handsome, but I doubt he comes close to you.”

Roman’s eyes flew wide. “What?”

“While I may not understand emotions well, Patton has been teaching me. It became aware that I have romantic feelings for you. I believe you feel the same for me?” Logan shifted his arm, but kept it around Roman’s waist. “If I am wrong, tell me.”

“Y-you’re not wrong.” The words tripped over Roman’s tongue.

Logan gave him a sharp nod. “I don’t know the proper romance procedures.”

“Don’t worry, that’s my department.” Confidence surging, Roman cupped Logan’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

Eyelids fluttering, Logan said, “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

The two met in the middle.

Fireworks exploded through Roman’s mind. When Logan pulled back to breathe, a whine left Roman’s throat, causing the logical side to laugh.

“We need oxygen to live, my prince.” The pet name rolled off of Logan’s tongue with ease. “But don’t worry. We have all night.”


	58. We Belong Together-Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, mention of toxic relationship, tiniest mention of Deceit, kid!sides

“What now Logan?”

Logan Stein looked at their sandcastle, thinking hard. “We need a moat.”

“What’s a moat?” His friend and neighbor, Patton Meadows, asked.

Logan cleared his throat, something he’d seen his father do a million times. “A moat is a…thing that goes around a castle. There’s water in it and sometimes gators. It’s sposed to keep enemen-eme-bad guys away.”

Patton nodded, a smile spreading across his face.“Okay! We don’ want bad guys in our castle.”

The two set to digging a moat. Logan had to help Patton a few times so that he didn’t dig to close to the castle and knock it down.

As they finished their moat, Patton’s dad called, “Boys, time for dinner!”

Scrambling to their feet, the two headed inside. Patton’s dad knelt down, smiling at the both of them. “I tried to make some chicken, but it didn’t go very well. What do you say we head down to Chuck E Cheese?”

“YAY!” Patton shouted, dancing around.

Logan looked up. “I gotta ask my dads.”

“Don’t worry, your dads already said it’s okay. Actually, they’re coming too.”

The door opened, revealing Logan’s dad. Logan ran over, hugging his legs. “Hi Daddy!”

“Well hey there, Lo!” Reaching down, he ruffled his son’s hair. “Ready to go, Thomas?”

“I just have to get Patton’s booster seat. Where’s Remy, I thought he was coming too.” Thomas picked Patton up.

Emile did the same with Logan, heading outside. “He’s probably asleep in the car already. You know how he is when he has to work ‘early’.”

“Because seven am is so early.” Thomas shook his head. “Well, he won’t be able to sleep for long because I’ve got a very excited little boy who’s ready for Chuck E Cheese.”

“I’ll warn him while you get the booster seat.”

Five minutes later, Remy was wide awake as Patton and Logan chanted, “Chuck E Cheese! Chuck E Cheese!”

Thomas laughed as Remy massaged his temples. “These two will be the death of me.”

“Oh, come on, you know you love them. Besides, aren’t you always telling me how good at skee ball you are?” Emile teased, careful to keep his eyes on the road. “Maybe you can win me a bear.”

“I’m gonna win you a billion bears, babe.” Leaning over, Remy kissed his husband on the cheek.

Patton let out a squeal and Logan grinned. “Daddy loves Papa very much.”

“Yes he does.” Remy said, his tone soft.

Of course, this made Thomas let out a soft sigh. “You two are couple goals.”

Any other conversation dissolved as Logan and Patton saw the Chuck E Cheese sign and resumed their chanting.

The noise was only drowned out when they went inside.

Remy slipped his sunglasses over his eyes. “Damn lights.”

“Daddy said a bad word!” Logan gasped.

“I’ll go order the pizza.”

Thomas took the boys, got tokens, and let them loose. Logan headed over to skee-ball straight away while Patton went to the ‘win a prize every time’ games.

The dads grabbed a table where they could easily see their kids and took turns watching them. After an hour had passed, they both came back with Emile in tow.

“Look!” Patton waved a bundle of tickets around. “We got so many!”

“I bet there’s at least ten!”

Remy choked back a laugh. “I bet you’re right, Lo. Why don’t we go count them and pick out some prizes?”

As they soon found out, each of them had earned twenty-five tickets. Logan picked out a handful of tootsie rolls while Patton picked a Ring Pop.

Before they could even reach the door, Patton yelled, “WAIT.”

The adults stopped immediately. Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but the words disappeared as Patton held his Ring Pop out to Logan.

“Lolo, will you marry me?”

A huge smile split across Logan’s face. “Yes.”

Patton turned to Thomas. “Will you open it?”

Thomas ripped open the package and helped Patton get it on Logan’s finger. As soon as it was on, Logan hugged Patton tightly.

“I love you Pat.”

“Love you too, Lolo.”

As the years passed, their friendship grew, as did their number of friends. By the time they were juniors, Roman and Virgil had joined the mix.

“I’m too gay for this.” Virgil said, leaning back in his deck chair.

The four of them were hanging out at Virgil’s place, seeing as he was the only one between them with a pool. Roman and Patton were currently the only ones in said pool.

The problem was that Roman had joined theater this past year. Apparently moving sets around and lifting props gave someone a decent amount of muscle.

Logan rolled his eyes. “You know, if you asked him out, he’d say yes.”

“You don’t know that.” Virgil bit his lip. “If I do that, I could ruin our friendship. I don’t wanna do that, what if you and Patton get caught up in the middle of it. And what if he doesn’t even like me?”

“I promise you, not everyone is like Damien. You _know_ that Roman is different.” Logan pointed out. He still cursed himself for not recognizing the toxic behavior sooner. “Take a leap of faith.”

“I will.” The gleam in Virgil’s eyes made Logan uneasy. “If and only if you follow your own advice.”

“I don’t know what you’re-” the protest died in Logan’s throat as Patton gave him a huge smile and a wave. Logan waved back before turning back to an amused Virgil. “Is this the only way to get you to ask Roman out?”

“Yep.” Virgil crossed his arms behind his head. “Which means I’m safe.”

An internal war waged in Logan’s mind. On one hand, if he didn’t ask Patton out, he wouldn’t have to face the feelings he’d been developing for the past year.

But on the other hand, being able to wipe that smug look off of Virgil’s face…

“Patton?” Logan called out, not turning back as he heard Virgil start sputtering and fall out of his chair. “May I speak with you?”

“Of course, Lo!”

Patton got out of the pool, pretending not to notice Logan staring at the water dripping off of his body. He draped a towel around his neck before following Logan over to a more secluded part of the deck. “What’s up?”

“It has come to my attention-well, actually I’ve known this for a while, but I-” Logan steeled his nerves, looking Patton in the eye. “I like you, Pat. More than a friend.”

A squeal left Patton’s mouth as he threw his arms around Logan, effectively soaking his shirt. “Lolo, I like you too! Actually, I turned down Toby because I was hoping you’d ask me out.”

The sheepish look on Patton’s face made Logan’s heart pound. “You did?”

“Mhmm.” Patton nodded, leaning close enough that their breath started to mingle. “Tell me to stop and I wi-mmm!”

Logan yanked Patton closer by his hips, shutting Patton up with a kiss. The younger boy melted into him and for once, Logan didn’t care that his clothes were soaked.

When they pulled apart, Patton started to giggle. Logan gave Virgil a pointed look.

Virgil sighed. “Fine. Roman-”

“Yeah, I know you like me.” Roman clambered out of the pool and grabbed a towel. “Don’t worry, I already picked out matching ties for homecoming.”

Virgil’s jaw dropped. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

“Nope!” Roman tossed his towel onto a chair before backing Virgil into the fence. “Can I kiss you, my dark knight?”

Blushing furiously, Virgil nodded.

Not wanting to intrude on his friend’s moment, Patton kissed Logan once more. He reveled in the dazed expression on his new boyfriend’s face as they pulled apart.

“Homecoming?” Logan whispered.

Patton nodded. “Homecoming.”

Three years later, Logan and Patton were standing in front of their now furnished apartment. Virgil and Roman were draped across the sofa, already playing Mario Kart.

“How’s pizza for dinner?” Patton asked, tying on his apron. “I bought some pre-made dough to speed up the process.”

“Let me help you, love.” Sliding behind his boyfriend, Logan put on his matching apron.

“Don’t start making out and burn the pizza!” Roman called out, performing an air combo on Virgil.

Logan rolled his eyes. “I think you’re confusing us for the two of you. Didn’t you start an actual fire?”

“ONE TIME!”

A cry of victory distracted Roman enough to let Patton and Logan escape. Patton pulled out the pizza dough and started rolling it out while Logan prepped the toppings.

The two fell into an easy groove. Patton would roll out the dough for their personal pan pizzas and Logan would get them in the oven as soon as possible.

Logan was just pulling out one of the doughs to put the toppings on when Roman came flying in the kitchen, a look of pure panic on his face.

“Help, Virgil’shavingananxietyattackandIcauseditsoIdon’tthinkIcancalmhimdown-”

“On it.” Logan threw the pizza onto the hot pad before darting out of the room, briefly hearing Patton starting to console Roman.

Logan knew from Virgil’s breathing that his friend was definitely having an anxiety attack. When he knelt down next to Virgil, he saw a ring box held tightly in his hands. Everything clicked together instantly.

“Virge, can I hold your hands?” Logan asked, knowing the touch would help ground him.

Virgil held his arms up, still holding the ring box tightly. Logan gently grabbed his wrists instead, seeing Virgil relax ever so slightly. He began walking Virgil through breathing exercises.

By the time Roman and Patton appeared in the doorway, Virgil was no longer having an anxiety attack.

But he was crying.

“I’m so sorry Ro, you caught me off guard-” he sobbed, scrambling over to his boyfriend. “I wanna marry you, I do.”

Patton awwed when the two kissed, making Logan smile.

“And the two of you will be our best men.” Roman said, leaving no room to argue as he held a still crying Virgil in his arms.

“We’ll go finish the pizza’s, okay?” Patton nodded his head to the kitchen.

The easy pattern of cooking came right back. Patton rolled, Logan cooked and put toppings on. When Patton was done, he took over getting everything in the oven.

“Lo, what do you think about marriage?” Patton asked, leaning against the counter.

Logan sprinkled some cheese over a pizza. “It’s an important step in a relationship. One that should be discussed before the actual asking, though even if Roman and Virgil didn’t talk about it…they do belong together. Just like the two of us.”

Logan didn’t realize how much his words affected Patton until he heard a choked sob. Glancing up, he saw watery eyes behind Patton’s glasses.

“You think we belong together?” He managed to get out, the tears starting to fall.

“We always have.” Logan walked over, wiping the tears off Patton’s cheeks. He leaned in, kissing his boyfriend deeply. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Over the next year, the two talked more and more about marriage. Virgil and Roman’s wedding came and went. The newly married couple bid their friends adieu and headed off on their honeymoon.

After dropping their friends off at the airport, Logan and Patton headed out for their date night. Patton had planned it all out, only telling Logan directions of where to go.

They ended up at their favorite beach to go to when they were kids.

“Patton? What are we doing here?” Logan asked as Patton dug around in the trunk.

Holding up a few buckets and sand shovels, Patton grinned. “I thought we could make a sand castle.”

A rare bout of laughter left Logan. Patton grinned and handed him a bucket before darting off to the sand. “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

Logan ran after him, catching him with ease. They walked to the edge of the water hand in hand.

After completing the castle, Logan started digging a moat. He didn’t even realize Patton had left his side until he heard him clear his throat.

Turning, he gasped. Written in the sand was a simple question.

_Will you marry me?_

Patton held out a gorgeous ring with a sapphire, knowing that Logan hated the diamond industry.

“Oh, Patton,” Hot tears rolled down Logan’s cheeks as he looked at the love of his life. “I agreed to marry you a long time ago.”


	59. Dog Park-Romantic Royality

“Dodger, wait!”

The fluffy brown Akita bounded through the park, chasing after a squirrel. Roman darted after him, calling Dodger’s name as he ran.

The dog changed course, bounding towards another human, causing Roman to slip and fall on the dewy grass. He heard someone fall fairly close by before the sound of the cutest giggle filled his ears.

“And who do you belong to?”

Roman scrambled to his feet, easily locating his dog. He grabbed the leash, tugging Dodger to his side and off of whoever he’d just knocked over. “Sorry, he’s mi-”

The words died on Roman’s tongue as his eyes landed on one of the most handsome men he’d ever seen.

The man flashed him a smile as he popped to his feet. “Hi, I’m Patton! My dog’s name is Oliver.”

“Oliver? Like Oliver and Company?” Roman asked, just now noticing the shiba inu sitting at Patton’s feet. “My dog’s name is Dodger.”

“What a coinkydink!” Patton kneeled down, letting Dodger lick his face. Between giggles, he asked, “What’s your name?”

“Roman. Roman Valentine.”

Patton straightened up, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. “Does that mean you make a good valentine?”

An easy smile settled onto Roman’s face. “My past valentines have thought so. Care to try me out?”

“You don’t have plans already?” Patton looked genuinely confused. “You’ve got a cute dog, a great smile, and a handsome face. How are you not taken?”

“I guess I hadn’t found the right person until today.” Roman laughed as Patton squeaked. “But I can’t wait a whole week to take you out. I had plans to take Dodger to the dog park tomorrow, would you and Oliver care to join us?”

“What do you think, Oliver?”

Oliver let out a bark and wagged his tail.

“It’s a date.”


	60. In Da Club-Romantic Prinxiety and Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: teasing, kisses, alcohol

Music pumped through the speakers, rattling Logan’s eardrums. The lights whirled around above them, casting the crowded dance floor in shades of blue, purple, and red.

Standing next to the end of the bar, he checked his watch again.

“They’re late.”

Roman rolled his eyes as Logan tapped at his watch. “C’mon, Professor. So what, they’re late. They’ll be here eventually.”

“You aren’t concerned that both of our dates are late? One of them being Virgil, who is _never_ late to anything?” Logan watched as Roman nodded before grabbing the drink the bartender set in front of him. “Then explain to me why you’re already on your second drink. We’ve only been here fifteen minutes.”

“Fine, I’m nervous, alright?” Roman ran a hand through his hair. “It’s the first date Virgil and I have had that wasn’t at one of our apartments. I was shocked he agreed to come to the club honestly.”

“Based on my experiences with Patton, it appears that Virgil deeply cares about you.” The resting bitch face softened as Logan spoke. “You don’t need to do anything to woo him. He likes you. A lot.”

“Thanks, Lo, that me-” The words died as Roman’s eyes widened into saucers.

Turning, Logan felt his jaw drop as he realized what Roman was staring at.

Patton and Virgil had finally arrived, but that wasn’t what had shocked the two. It was the change in wardrobe that caused them to malfunction.

A pink skirt showed off Patton’s toned legs while a pale blue cat sweater hung off of one shoulder. His dark blue ballet flats completed the look.

Virgil on the other hand…Patton must’ve convinced their usually shy friend to take a chance in his wardrobe tonight. A purple crop top, short shorts, and fishnets leading into purple boots were brought together with a leather jacket.

Spotting their dates, Patton dragged Virgil over, a bubbly smile on his face. When he reached Logan, he let go of Virgil’s hand and twirled. “What do you think?”

“I-it’s-you look-” Logan stuttered, feeling his brain short circuiting. He could hear Roman having a similar crisis. His eyes ran up and down Patton’s body, unable to stop himself.

Patton giggled at his dilemma, looping his arms around Logan’s neck. “My eyes are up here, Lo.”

Logan flushed a deep red as Patton pecked a kiss to his cheek before taking a few steps toward the dance floor, holding his hands out in a silent invitation.

Meanwhile, Roman was having his own issues.

“Hope you like what you see,” Virgil said as he leaned in close, brushing their noses together. “Because this is the one and only time you’re going to see it.”

A whine escaped Roman’s throat despite his best efforts. He leaned forward, trying to close the gap, but Virgil leaned just out of reach. A smirk danced at the corners of his lips.

Glancing to the side, Roman and Logan agreed on one thing.

They were both _so_ gay.


	61. The Cake is a Lie-Platonic DLAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit, food mention

Sunlight streamed through the window, landing perfectly on Deceit’s bed. The rays warmed his skin, making him melt into a puddle.

There was nothing better than waking up bathed in sunlight.

As he flicked his tongue, a heavenly aroma filled the air. The tug of the smell was so powerful it managed to get him out of bed and down the stairs.

“Are thossse cinnamon rollssss?” Flushing at the hissing, he covered his mouth.

Patton turned from the oven, throwing a hand over his mouth to keep from squealing. Once he’d composed himself, he nodded. A bright smile spread across his face. “Happy birthday!”

Not knowing if Patton was acting odd or if that was how he usually was, Deceit dug into the cinnamon roll in front of him.

A few minutes later, loud arguing came from upstairs, followed by quick footsteps. Roman darted into the kitchen and glanced at Deceit before stopping dead in his tracks. Virgil plowed straight into him before his eyes widened.

“What?” Deceit asked after he finished his bite. He may be a liar but he still had manners.

Instead of answering, the two sides stared at him.

Logan took this moment to walk in. He looked over at Deceit, raising an eyebrow. “Happy birthday, Deceit. I was unaware that you owned a onesie.”

Fork halfway to his mouth, Deceit froze.

He’d forgotten to change.

Before he could bolt, a hand fell on his shoulder. Patton stood there, giving him a soft smile. “It’s okay. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to come down in that.”

“It’s very fitting.” Roman said with a grin.

Deceit shifted, still uncomfortable.

A sigh escaped Virgil’s mouth before he snapped his fingers. His hoodie vanished, replaced with a panda onesie.

“Virgil, oh my _goodness_ , that’s so cute!” Patton snapped his fingers, dressing the others in their respective onesies.

Roman’s dragon tail had to go through the back of the chair, but soon enough all of them were enjoying Patton’s cinnamon rolls.

“Hey, Pat, how come they’re all pressed together?” Roman asked, pouring half of the icing onto his plate.

“Oh, well, I know Deceit doesn’t like cake.”

Deceit’s gaze whipped over to him. “You do?”

“Yeah. I noticed you didn’t have any at Virgil’s party.” More icing appeared on the table as Patton explained. “So I made you a cinnamon roll cake instead.”

Laughter bubbled out of Deceit’s mouth instantly, shocking the others. Virgil had only ever heard his evil laugh, but he found himself laughing along with all of the others.

“What-what’s so funny?” Roman managed to ask between fits of giggles.

“This isn’t a real cake.” Deceit said, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Which means the cake is a lie.”

Virgil snorted, laughing so hard tears ran down his face. The others couldn’t help but laugh once more.

Deceit smiled as he glanced around the room.

This was the best birthday he could ever ask for.


	62. Baby It’s C-C-Cold Outside-Romantic Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Virgil gets really cold

Snow softly fell from the sky, lightly coating the campus, making it look like something out of a Christmas card.

Virgil hated it.

Normally he wouldn’t mind. He enjoyed the snow. It brought a sense of peacefulness-and an excuse snuggle up in blankets with some hot chocolate.

Normally, he was dressed for the weather.

Not stuck outside his building for an hour in nothing but his patched hoodie because he forgot his card inside.

“Stupid Roman. Next time you’re getting the food, I don’t care if you have to work on your monologue.”

A chill ran up his back, making him tug on the doors again.

How was there no one around?

Bubbly laughter interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw a cute guy walking down the sidewalk.

Please please please-

“Hey, did you forget your ID?” The guy called out, running up to him. His blonde curls shone in the light from the streetlamp, making him look angelic.

How fitting.

“Y-y-yeah.” Virgil’s teeth chattered as he shivered. “And my phone.”

The guy tilted his head for a second which made him look even cuter before pressing his hand against Virgil’s forehead. Virgil leaned into the warmth, not thinking anything of it as he heard a gasp.

“Oh my goodness, you’re freezing!” His rescuer cried out, wrapping an arm around Virgil’s shoulders and steering him toward the door. “Come on, let’s get you inside. Oh, I’m Patton by the way.”

“V-Virgil.”

Patton grabbed the bag of food from Virgil, swiping his ID card as they passed the sensor. The doors opened before them and the warmth burned Virgil’s skin, making him flinch.

“I know it hurts. It’s because you’re cold.” The arm around him shifted down to his waist. “Which room is yours?”

“F-fourth floor. Room-room t-ten.”

Virgil blinked and they were standing in front of his door. Patton knocked on the door just once before it flew open.

“There you are! I was calling you for ages!” Roman cried, before noticing Virgil wasn’t alone. “Hi, I’m Roman.”

Patton brushed past Roman, who made an offended noise, before sitting Virgil on the futon. “He forgot his ID, so he was stuck outside. How long ago did he leave?”

“Great Zeus!” Roman darted over to them, grabbing Virgil’s hand. “You were stuck out there that whole time?”

“How long?” Patton asked, his tone more urgent.

“About an hour.”

Patton’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “You shouldn’t have hypothermia, but you do need to warm up. Wrap yourself in some blankets and drink some warm tea. Not too hot though.”

“Th-thank you.” Virgil managed as Roman darted to his room. “How-”

“I’m Pre-Med.” Patton flashed him a smile and it warmed Virgil from the inside out. “Maybe when you’re feeling better we can hang out? My roommate loves the pizza from Jack’s.”

Patton set the bag of food that Virgil had forgotten about on the table.

Cheeks flushing, which was definitely because he was warming up and no other reason, Virgil nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


	63. You're a WHAT?-Romantic Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood mention

“Can’t we just go back to your room?” Roman asked, draping himself over the couch in the basement of the dorm. “Doesn’t your roommate have a ton of night classes?”

Virgil huffed, blowing a piece of fringe out of his face. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean we should use my room.”

“You have two people in a three person room! You have the space!” Roman protested, throwing his arm out and smacking a few people walking by. “Sorry!”

“We’re not using my room.” Gathering up his art supplies, Virgil started to put them away. “It’s getting late, why don’t we meet again tomorrow.”

Patton tapped on Virgil’s hand, getting his attention. “Is there a reason you don’t want us to meet your roomie, Virge?”

“What? No!” A faint blush dusted Virgil’s cheeks. “He’s just…he doesn’t really like a lot of people. According to him, I’m the first one he’s been able to connect with in a while.”

Roman leaned close, his eyes analyzing Virgil’s face. “You’re blushing.”

“Because you’re interrogating me!”

“Oh, no, that’s not it.” A smirk twitched at the edges of Roman’s mouth. “I’ve did that plenty of times in high school and you never reacted this way. The only other time you were this flustered is when I was asking you about Remy.”

Pink turned to red as Virgil realized that Roman was right.

“C’mon, Virgil. Admit it.” Putting his arms behind his head, Roman grinned. “You have a crush on your roommate.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Yes_.”

Patton looked back and forth between the two as they entered a staring match.

Virgil blinked first, slumping back into his chair. “I have a crush on my roommate.”

“I KNEW IT!” Roman leapt out of his chair and pumped his fist in the air. “Virge, you have to let us meet him.”

“It would be nice to add one more to our friend group.” Patton added, giving Virgil his signature puppy dog eyes.

Virgil caved immediately.

“Fine. I’ll talk to him. But if he doesn’t want to meet, you can’t be mad at him for it.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to meet me?” Gesturing to himself, Roman winked at Patton.

Virgil got out of his chair, his own devilish smirk appearing. “If I’m talking to my crush, then you have to confess to yours.”

Roman leaned forward, resting his hand on his chin. “You first.”

Groaning, Virgil headed off to his room, hearing Roman and Patton continue talking behind him. He made it to his floor before his thoughts started to spill out of his mouth.

“You first. You know what, fine. I’ll go first.” Virgil grumbled as he fished out his keys and unlocked his door. “I can’t wait until you dare me to kiss him so I can get you back.”

“Kiss who?”

Virgil let out the loudest scream of his life.

Logan flicked on the lamp, not looking the slightest bit unnerved. The tiny bit of light made his eyes glimmer and his cheekbones look even sharper. “My sincerest apologies, I did not mean to scare you.”

One hand on his chest, Virgil took a few deep breaths to stabilize his breathing. “It’s…it’s fine, Lo. I didn’t-I thought-don’t you have class tonight?”

“It was cancelled. The professor came down with a sudden…illness.” A flash of emotion passed over Logan’s face, too quick for Virgil to see. “What were you mumbling about when you came in?”

“Oh.” Virgil tugged on his hoodie sleeves. “Um, my friends…Patton and Roman? They want to meet you. But I told them that they’d have to be cool with it if you didn’t want-”

“I am more than happy to meet your friends.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Pardon me, it was rude to interrupt.”

“No, it’s fine, I was rambling-and I’m doing it again.” Taking a second, Virgil sucked in a deep breath. “So, maybe dinner tomorrow?”

A confused look was cast in Virgil’s direction before Logan laughed. “It appears that my hypothesis was correct. Humans really won’t see anything unless it’s laid out in front of them.”

“Hypo-wait, humans?” Virgil stared at Logan. “Can you explain?”

“Virgil, I’m a vampire.”

There was a beat of silence as the information sunk in.

“What?”

In the blink of an eye, Logan was standing in front of the fridge. He pulled out multiple water bottles filled with a red fluid. “This is blood. It’s clearly labelled.”

“But…you’re a Bio Major!” Virgil protested. There was _no way_ Logan was a vampire. This was just some stupid prank. “I thought it was for class.”

“You’ve seen me drink out of one of these.”

“I thought it was Kool-Aid and you liked to fuck with people!”

“And what did you make of my night classes? My sun allergy?” An amused look came over Logan’s face.

Virgil flushed. “I thought you were used to working third shift. And you never asked about my anxiety, so I never asked about your allergy.”

“When I left the room when you sliced your hand open?”

“I don’t know, I thought you didn’t like the sight of blood leaving a person.” A stressed laugh came out of Virgil.

“While your heartbeat has increased, it has not increased to the extent that I had thought.” Logan mused. “You do not believe me.”

“Seeing is believing.”

In an instant, Virgil regretted what he’d said. Logan was suddenly in front of him, grinning. Two fangs poked out of his mouth.

The room began to spin.

“Virgil, allow me to help you to the couch.”

Virgil felt strong arms lift him up, which caused his face to go red. He thanked his lucky stars that Logan had the foresight not to teleport or run or whatever it was he could do.

Instead, he was carefully carried and laid on the couch, with his head in Logan’s lap.

Logan carded a hand through Virgil’s hair. “I must apologize. I thought you knew.”

“Why did you think that?” Virgil asked, his voice strained.

“You made a joke about me being a creature of the night.” Logan explained. “I thought you had finally figured it out.”

“It was a joke! I didn’t mean it!” Virgil’s heart pounded, which he was sure Logan could hear.

Logan thought for a moment, relaxing slightly as Virgil’s heartbeat began to slow to a normal pace once more. “Did you know that I am gay?”

“That I knew.” Virgil said, staring up into Logan’s eyes. “Or, at least, I hoped you were.”

“Because you wish to engage in a romantic relationship with me.”

All of Virgil’s blood rushed to his face as he stuttered, unable to form words.

“Vampires have acute senses.” There was a faint smirk on Logan’s face. “Such as smell, taste, and _hearing_.”

Virgil remembered his confession to his friends. He brought up his hands, burying his face into them. “You heard me?”

“Yes. And I, too, wish to engage in a relationship with you.” Logan shifted, pulling Virgil into a seated position. “That is, if you still have that desire.”

“You’re not going to bite me?” Virgil’s heart pounded for a whole different reason as Logan slowly leaned in, stopping when they were nose to nose.

A laugh left Logan’s throat. “I do not plan to turn you. Biting is a whole different story.”

Virgil’s pupils blew wide and his hands unconsciously flew to Logan’s tie.

“Are you still okay with this?”

Without another word, Virgil leaned forward, closing the gap between them.


	64. Love Languages-Romantic LAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, food mention

Logan wasn’t a flirt by nature.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t know how to flirt, as the others assumed. In fact, he’d studied up on the five love languages just so he could show his boyfriends how much he loved them.

_**Words of affirmation** _

Logan had summoned Roman to the commons in order to work through some of his ideas. The creative side was on a hot streak, but occasionally an idea that didn’t quite work ended up with the other ones.

Looking through the binder, Logan smiled. “These are some excellent ideas, Roman. I do believe that another Q and A is in order, given the replies on Thomas’s twitter.”

Not used to being praised by the logical side, Roman flushed. “Thank you.”

“And did I mention that your hair is falling so perfectly into your eyes today?” Logan continued, delighting in the way that Roman’s eyes darted to his lips. “It makes you look even more gorgeous than usual.”

“Why-why the sudden compliments?”

And Logan had thought Roman would be the hardest to fluster. “Can’t I express how much I love my boyfriend?”

Strong hands pulled Logan into Roman’s lap as their lips connected, passion blazing through the two of them.

_Experiment 1-Success_

_**Physical touch** _

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Logan walked into the kitchen, heading for the coffee pot. Patton stopped him, handing him a mug.

“Thank you, dearest.” After taking a sip, Logan put the mug down, sliding his arms around Patton’s waist. The moral side giggled as Logan gave him butterfly kisses.

Stepping back, Logan grabbed his coffee and drank the rest as Patton continued breakfast.

After placing his cup in the dishwasher, Logan wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist as he worked on the eggs.

Patton leaned back into him. “I love you Lo.”

“And I love you.” Logan pressed a kiss to Patton’s cheek.

Dumping the eggs on a plate, Patton put them on the table before pulling Logan in and kissing him breathless.

_Experiment 2-Success_

**_Quality Time_ **

The commons were quiet, minus the occasional turn of a page from Logan or exhale from Virgil. The two right brained traits were on some adventure in the Imagination. Barely a moment after they’d left, Logan and Virgil had taken over the space, happy for the peace and quiet.

Logan sat on one end of the couch, with Virgil on the other. Their feet were tangled together in the middle, a common occurrence when it was just the two of them.

After an hour of comfortable silence, Virgil spoke. “It’s nice spending time with you, L.”

“I enjoy our time together as well.” Logan put his book in his lap, looking over at his boyfriend. “As I’ve said before-the other two bring in a whole lot of sunshine.”

“Yet we love them anyway.” A fond look crossed Virgil’s face as he looked toward the stairs. “They’ll be getting back soon.”

“Most likely.”

A light pink dusted Virgil’s cheeks as he crawled across the couch. He gently pulled the book from Logan’s arms and set it on the floor. Once he was in Logan’s lap, he hesitated.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Knowing a verbal answer wasn’t required, Logan pulled Virgil into a tender kiss.

_Experiment 3-Success_


	65. Kitchen Kisses-Romantic Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: food mention

Virgil’s eyes tracked Patton as he fluttered about the kitchen, making a batch of cookies. He loved his boyfriend with all of his heart and soul.

And he adored that he was the only one who knew the truth.

Logan and Roman thought Patton was oh so innocent. There were so many things they didn’t know.

They didn’t know that Patton would ambush Virgil in the hallway, kissing him deeply before heading off to dinner, leaving him dazed and flushed.

They didn’t know about the marks Virgil had to hide up and down his neck.

They didn’t know about how about the purple bruises on his hips.

Virgil loved it.

“Can you hand me the sugar, Sugar?” Patton asked. He giggled at his own joke.

Grabbing the canister, Virgil walked around the table. “Here you go, babe.”

Patton reached for it, only to be pulled into a passionate kiss. Virgil poured everything he had into it, hoping to surprise his boyfriend for once.

As he pulled back, the look on Patton’s face showed that he’d succeeded.

And then the anxiety kicked in.

“Oh my god, Pat, I’m so sor-”

“Kiss me.”

Lust zipped through Virgil’s body at the hoarse whisper that left Patton’s mouth. The quickly darkening eyes. The way those eyes darted to his lips. 

Grinning, he backed the moral side up, pinning him against the counter. He waited just a second, long enough for Patton to let out a whine, before attacking his mouth once more.

Patton tried licking into Virgil’s mouth, but Virgil had other plans. He moved from Patton’s lips, trailing soft kisses down his neck. When he bit down, a moan rang out through the kitchen.

Waving a hand, Virgil made the cookies reappear on the cooling rack before sinking them out of the kitchen.


	66. Need Some Help?-Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing

“Need some help?”

Patton dropped back onto his heels as he turned around. He held out the book in his hand. “Please?”

Chuckling, Logan grabbed the book, reshelving it on the top shelf with ease. Arms wrapped around his waist, making him look down at his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

Three simple words. Three words that made Logan’s heartbeat quicken, no matter how many times they were said. It was such a simple phrase, but it filled him with so much joy.

Patton tugged on his tie as he rose up onto his tiptoes. With a smile, Logan leaned down, repeating the phrase before capturing his boyfriend’s lips with his own.


	67. Come To Bed-Romantic Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing

Keys clacked under his fingers as he typed away. He had to get this finished. As soon as he was finished, he would go to sleep. Thomas was dreaming anyway, it didn’t matter that he was awake.

Or so he thought.

“Mmm, babe, come to bed.”

A nose nuzzled into his neck. He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t. I have to finish this.”

“You can finish it in the morning.”

“I know, but-”

“Roman.”

His office chair was spun around. Face to face with his boyfriend, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. “Logan, please-”

“It’s cold without you.”

Roman groaned. He cursed himself for teaching his boyfriend that move. “That’s a low blow.”

Logan slid onto Roman’s lap, making the creative side’s breath hitch. Looping his arms around Roman’s neck, he pouted. “Please come back to bed.”

“I’m almost done.”

Warm lips captured Roman’s before he could blink. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Logan so that he wouldn’t fall off the chair. He let out a gasp as Logan tugged on his hair, allowing a tongue to slide into his mouth.

When the two of them pulled apart, gasping for air, Roman tightened his grip on Logan’s hips. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“I learned from the best.” Logan purred, right in his ear. Hearing Roman’s gulp, he leaned back. “Now will you please come to bed?”

“After this do you really think we’ll be getting much sleep?”

Logan leaned back in, giving Roman a brief kiss. He grinned when Roman chased his lips.

“Who said anything about sleep?”


	68. I Missed You-Romantic Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, kissing/making out

“Roman’s back!”

Footsteps thundered down the stairs. Roman turned around just in time to catch Virgil, who desperately pressed their lips together. The world disappeared as Roman wrapped his arms around his anxious boyfriend.

“Ahem.”

They broke apart, Virgil blushing as he realized his body was curved into Roman’s. He straightened his spine, but refused to leave Roman’s arms.

Logan let it go, turning to the prince. “Surely you’d like to wash the blood off yourself?”

“Blood?!” Virgil took a step back, giving Roman a once over.

His white shirt was stained red near his shoulder. Virgil’s eyes widened, but before he could say a word Roman spoke.

“It’s not mine.”

“Oh.”

Virgil wasn’t sure what drove Logan and Patton from the room. It could’ve been his tone of voice, the look in his eyes, or how quickly Roman moved toward him.

Whatever it was, Virgil was glad they were gone.

Roman kissed him, hard and deep. He pushed, leading them to the nearest wall, picking Virgil up when he stumbled over a pair of shoes.

Virgil wasn’t sure what kind of noise he made when his back hit the wall, but it only served to spur Roman on.

He slid his hands into Roman’s hair. Roman’s slid up, oh so slowly, from where Virgil’s legs were wrapped around him, only stopping when they slid under his top. Virgil let out a gasp as the warm fingers seemed to burn into his skin.

“I missed you.” He managed to say between kisses.

Roman pulled away, biting his lip as a whine left Virgil’s throat. “You were the only thing on my mind. My driving force. My only thoughts were that I had to get back here, to you.”

Roman had thought it wasn’t possible to be kissed with more passion.

Virgil easily proved him wrong.


	69. Routine-Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing

The first time had been an accident.

Logan had been reading in his armchair when Patton had walked in. The moral side had leaned over his shoulder just as Logan tilted his head to the side.

Both of them had jumped as Patton’s lips brushed against his cheek.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!”

Blood rushed to Logan’s cheeks.

_How does he look that good when he’s flustered?_

It took a moment for Logan to realize Patton was still apologizing.

“Patton.” The rambling stopped as Logan spoke. “It’s-it’s quite alright. Enjoyable, actually.”

Wide eyes stared back at him. “Oh. Okay!”

When Roman and Virgil came down for movie night, they noticed how red the two were. They exchanged a glance, but opted not to say anything.

The next time was on purpose.

Logan was reading once again, fully relaxed by the quiet and the heat of the fireplace. Gentle footsteps crossed the room, stopping right behind his chair.

Sucking in a deep breath, Logan tilted his head to the side.

HIs eyes fluttered shut as Patton’s lips brushed against his cheek.

The touch was brief, but it caused a warmth to spread throughout his body.

The footsteps retreated into the kitchen.

After that, it became routine. Every time Logan took some time to read, Patton would come up behind him. Logan would tilt his head, eagerly accept the kiss, and then they’d go back to whatever they were doing.

But there was a pang in Logan’s chest every time. He wanted, _yearned_ , for something more. An idea came to him in a flash.

The next time Patton leaned over, Logan turned his head, pressing their lips together.

When he moved to pull back, Patton chased his lips, pressing them together once more.


	70. Carnival Crush-Romantic Remile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing

Remy had known Emile for almost eight months now.

And he’d been crushing on him for six.

Roman had found out, somehow. He’d offered to set the two up, but Remy knew his friend. It would be too over the top. With Emile, he had a feeling that if they went on a date, it should be personal.

It took another month before Remy worked up the courage to ask him out. Emile had agreed immediately, an adorable grin gracing his face.

They’d gone to the nearby carnival. Remy thanked every deity he could think of for his secret talent, easily winning Emile loads of prizes.

His heart practically burst as he watched Emile hand the prizes out to any child that stared longingly at them.

As their night wound down, they headed out, Remy taking Emile home and walking him to his door.

“I had a fantastic time!” Emile bounced on his toes. “I can’t wait to do it again soon.”

Remy blinked, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks. “You-you want to go out again?”

“Yeah!” The bouncing stopped. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“No! I mean, yes. I do. Want to go out again.” Remy stumbled over his words, mentally smacking himself. Way to look cool. “Hopefully really soon.”

“I’d like that.”

Remy froze as Emile pulled him forward by his leather jacket, pressing their lips together. Before he could kiss back, the warmth disappeared. He opened his eyes to find a blushing Emile.

“I’m sorry, I thought-”

The words were cut off as Remy yanked him forward, kissing him hard. The shorter one melted into him, hands moving from his jacket to loop around his neck.

When they pulled back, breathing hard, both of them were smiling.

“So, do this again soon?” Emile asked, tightening his grip.

Remy slid his hands into Emile’s back pockets, making him gasp. “How’s tomorrow night?”

The gap between them began to close once more.

“Sounds perfect.”


	71. Vending Machine-Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: teasing, kissing

The fluorescent lights flickered as Logan walked down the hall. Parent-teacher conferences had just ended, but he needed some kind of snack before he headed home.

Stopping at the vending machine, his eyes scanned over his choices. There wasn’t much left, considering it was a Friday. The kids had picked it clean during the week.

Settling on a granola bar, he inserted his dollar and keyed in the code.

His heart stopped as he was flipped around, only starting again when he realized he was looking at his husband.

“Patton! What are you-”

The words were swallowed as their lips collided. Patton kissed him with a hunger Logan hadn’t experienced.

Not that he was complaining.

A gasp left his mouth as Patton’s fingers dipped underneath his shirt. “I thought you said you were done at seven.”

Patton kissed him once more before trailing kisses down his neck. Logan held back a moan as he licked a sensitive spot. “I-I had a-there was-a parent came in at the last second.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

Logan yelped as Patton bit down on his collarbone, his dress pants becoming tighter with each passing second. “Pat-”

All sensations stopped immediately. The heated gaze on Patton’s face vanished, leaving his usual bubbly smile. The only sign that anything had even happened was the twinkle in Patton’s eye.

He leaned in, pecking Logan’s lips before intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go home.”

As they walked out of the school, only one thought rang through Logan’s head.

_How do I make that happen again?_


	72. I Don't Care If They Know-Romantic Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing

Virgil knocked on the door, his thoughts swirling.

_I know he said it was fine, but did he mean it? What if he’s busy? I should just-_

“Virgil?”

The soft and tender tone drove those thoughts away in an instant. Virgil stared into the caring look behind the black frames. “You said it was alright if I chilled in your room. Is that still okay?”

“It’s always okay.” Logan moved out of the doorframe, pushing the door open completely.

Virgil shuffled into the room. His eyes immediately landed on a purple bean bag in the corner. “Why do you…”

A rare blush coated Logan’s cheeks. He began shuffling papers on his desk. “I thought you’d ask sooner rather than later. I wanted-you should be comfortable if you’re in here to ease your anxiety.”

“Your arms are the most comfortable.” Virgil mumbled, taking a chance. He wrapped stepped closer, nuzzling into Logan’s chest.

“Vir-V.” His arms automatically wrapped around Virgil’s waist. “The door is open.”

Virgil looked up at him, his puppy dog eyes putting Patton’s to shame. “The other two are on dinner duty.”

“What if we get caught?” The words didn’t match Logan’s tone in the slightest. Logan leaned in until their noses were touching.

Virgil smiled. “I thought I was the anxious one.”

“Virgil-”

“I don’t care if they know. Not anymore.”

Logan happily indulged in his not-so-secret boyfriend’s wish, kissing Virgil senseless.


	73. Sparks Fly - Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on art by @artissijam (https://artissijam.tumblr.com/post/183718479798/logicality-ahfjewjfwj-my-wifi-has-been-down-for)

Logan knocked thrice on Roman’s door. He rocked on his heels as he waited for the creative aspect to appear.

As soon as he did, Logan pushed past him into the room, cutting any and all dramatics short.

“Jeez, Lo, where’s the fire?”

“Fire?” Logan glanced around, seeing no smoke. “There’s no fire.”

“I mean what’s the rush?” Roman explained, sitting at the foot of his bed. “You look a bit frazzled.”

Glancing in Roman’s gilded mirror, Logan could see how one could come to that conclusion. His hair was sticking up from where he’d been running his hands through it. His glasses were slightly askew. And he’d missed a button on his shirt in his haste to get dressed.

“As much as it pains me to say this…I need your help.”

There was a beat of silence as Roman looked at him. The teasing glint in his eye disappeared as he saw how serious Logan was. “What can I do?”

“It has come to my attention that - well…I might have -” Logan tugged on his tie, feeling his face burn. “I may have feelings for Patton. In a…romantic sense.”

Bracing himself for laughter and jest, Logan was caught off guard when he saw the softest of smiles on Roman’s face. “It’s about time.”

“What?”

“Logan, you’ve been in love with him for ages.” Roman stood, waving a hand at his mirror.

Logan watched himself in various memories with the moral side.

***

_“I guess you could say it’s purr-fect.” Patton laughed at his own joke, oblivious to the heart eyes Logan gave him._

***

_Patton hummed to himself as he made cookies. Logan passed him the proper ingredients, smiling brightly as they were whisked into the batter._

***

_Logan blushed at Patton gasped at his Christmas present, squealing and immediately putting it on._

***

“Lo?” A hand waved in front of his face. “Are you okay?”

The emotions were immediately too much. “I…I need some time to process.”

Nodding, Roman opened his door. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Noted.”

Logan headed to the commons. It was still early and Patton would likely be asleep for another hour or so. He could read for a while and clear his head before coming up with a plan.

Flopping down on the couch, Logan stared up at the ceiling.

_I’m not worthy of Patton’s love._

“Lo? Is that -”

Patton’s question was forgotten as he moved far too quickly into the living room, tripping over the arm of the couch. He landed on top of Logan, smacking their foreheads together.

Logan wrapped an arm around him on instinct, keeping them on the couch. “Are you quite alright?”

Pink dusted both of their cheeks as their noses brushed together. Patton gave him a sheepish smile. “I guess I really fell for you, huh?”

The double meaning was not lost on Logan.

“Patton…what exactly do you mean by that?”

Hope fluttered in his chest as Patton’s warm breath washed over his cheek. “I mean that I fell for you. Physically…and romantically.”

“Oh thank god.”

Patton’s blush deepened. “What?”

Tightening his arm around Patton’s waist, Logan bumped their noses together once more. “Patton, may I kiss you?”

The pressure above Logan increased as Patton looped his arms around his neck, no longer holding himself up. “Please.”

Their lips met and suddenly Logan understood all of those cheesy romances Roman had forced him to watch.

Sparks really did fly.


	74. Blanet Burrito - Romantic Remile

As Remy walked in the door after a particularly grueling shift, he found his boyfriend wrapped in a blanket burrito. Poor Emile was shivering. The floor around him was littered with tissues.

“Emi.” Remy nudged the tissues into a pile, kneeling in front of him. He pressed a hand to Emile’s forehead, frowning when he felt the radiating heat.

Blinking, Emile met Remy’s gaze. “Rem.”

The hoarse voice made Remy wince. “Can I get you anything?”

Shaking his head, Emile made grabby hands. “Sit with me?”

“I’m going to make you some tea.” Remy kissed Emile’s forehead, getting a low whine in return. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

After bustling around in the kitchen for a few minutes, Remy emerged with a hot cup of chamomile with a few teaspoons of honey - just how Emile liked it. Looking at the couch and seeing his bubbly boyfriend all bundled up and suffering made his heart ache.

The cup made a soft clink as Remy set it down on the coffee table. Emile stirred once more at the sound. “Mmm?”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Remy handed Emile some cold meds he’d grabbed and a small cup of water. “Take these, they’ll help you feel better.”

“Thanks Rem.” Emile croaked out. He took the pills and handed the glass back.

Remy placed the glass down before pulling Emile into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into the fluffy curls. “I love you Em.”

Emile hummed in content, drifting back off to sleep in Remy’s arms.


	75. Freckles - Romantic Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing, insecurity
> 
> Based on art by @sleepy-starling on Tumblr! (https://sleepy-starling.tumblr.com/post/183854907676/freckled-roman-as-per-kawaiikylas-request-sorry)

Sniffles filled the air as Roman stood in front of his mirror. He wiped the tears away, internally cursing as his makeup rubbed off.

For as long as he’d existed, he’d denied the fact that he had freckles. Every day he woke up early and covered them with foundation. The other sides knew he wore makeup, but he’d die if they ever saw his freckles.

A knock at the door sounded, making him jump. “Hey, Ro?”

Thinking fast, he grabbed a fan on his dresser, flicking it open and snapping at the same time. A red gown replaced his usual princely attire, creating the perfect excuse for the fan.

Virgil walked in, staring at his phone. “Ro. Have you seen my posters? I -”

Roman grinned behind his fan as Virgil looked up. He watched the anxious side struggle to speak. A deep blush covered his cheeks as his eyes drifted up and down Roman’s body.

“I…um…wow…” Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Virgil blushed even deeper. “Roman, you look amazing.”

The rare compliment startled him, causing the fan to drop a few inches. He raised it back up, but it was too late. Virgil had seen his freckles…and his blush.

“You have freckles?” Virgil walked over to Roman, gently grabbing his wrist. With a sigh, Roman allowed his hand to be moved away from his face. “They’re adorable.”

“Freckles aren’t adorable.”

“Hmm…maybe some of them.” The usually anxious side took a step closer. The two were chest to chest now. “But I think these ones in particular are. It…um…it helps that the person they’re attached to is handsome.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Roman blinked, the fan held loosely in his hand, nearly forgotten.

Looking at his feet, Virgil nodded.

With a grin, Roman tilted his chin up with the end of the fan. “Virge, can…may I…”

Biting his lip, Virgil glanced toward the open door.

Thankful for his quick thinking, Roman pulled Virgil close and snapped the fan open once more, hiding their faces.

Virgil grinned and leaned in, closing the gap.


	76. Stars - Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing  
> Based on art by @eatingashovel (https://eatingashovel.tumblr.com/post/183921881030/honestly-needed-some-logicality-love-after-that) and a post by @more-incorect-quotes (https://more-incorect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/183580335068/logan-looks-up-at-the-stars-patton-what-are)

The cool night air picked up into a light breeze. Logan tilted his head back, allowing himself to just sit and breathe. He shifted his hands, leaning back. The shingles dug into his hands ever so slightly, but not enough for him to return inside.

Light twinkled down from the stars above. Logan adored the nights he was able to do this. Stargazing was something he immensely enjoyed, despite not having much time for it anymore.

His eyes drifted over to the Orion constellation. “Definitely Roman.”

“Virgil is…” Shifting his gaze ever so slightly, he smiled. “Scorpio. Though not so much anymore.”

The panel to his left swung open. Patton climbed out, rubbing his arms as the breeze blew once more. “Hey, Lo. Whatcha doing?”

“Naming stars after the people I love.”

“Do I get a star?”

Turning, Logan’s breath caught in his throat. There was no star that could compare to the blinding smile thrown his way.

Except one.

“You get the sun.” Logan mumbled under his breath, before turning back to the sky.

The words hit Patton like a freight train. Obviously Logan hadn’t meant for him to hear, but the breeze had carried his words.

Blushing madly, Patton took a seat next to Logan. Without a moment’s hesitation, he grabbed Logan’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Pat - what…what are you doing?”

The stunned look on Logan’s face made Patton giggle. “If I get the sun, I think you get the moon.”

Logan’s eyes flew wide. “I - you -”

“I like you Lo.” The blush on Patton’s face deepened as he admitted his feelings. “As in…like you like you.”

“I, um…” The slightest bit of pink slipped into Logan’s cheeks as he struggled to find the right words. “Patton…you are the sun. Bright, warm, and bringing happiness to everyone around you. If you’ll let me, I’d like to be yours.”

A squeal pierced through the quiet night as Patton threw his arms around Logan’s neck. “Lo, can I kiss you?”

In one smooth movement, Logan pulled Patton into his lap and pressed their lips together.

There was nothing but warmth as he kissed his sunshine.


	77. Cuddles - Romantic Analogical

Logan and Virgil weren’t your typical couple. While Roman and Patton were more than comfortable with PDA, the two of them were content just to sit in each other’s presence. It worked for them.

Of course, that didn’t mean that they weren’t affectionate. They just preferred to keep their cuddles behind closed doors.

Which was exactly what they were doing now.

Wrapped up in Logan’s arms, Virgil could almost forget that he was anxiety. Logan, and his room by extension, radiated a safe feeling. Everything was in its place and nothing could go wrong.

Long fingers gently stroked Virgil’s purple locks. He tilted his head back, melting into the touch. “Looooo.”

“Yes, Virgil?” Logan teased, knowing exactly how to turn his boyfriend into a puddle of mush. He scratched Virgil’s scalp, grinning as Virgil curled into him. Without another thought, he leaned down to kiss the top of Virgil’s head.

Only for Virgil to lean back at the same time.

Their lips met in a quick kiss before Virgil pulled back.

“Apologies, Virgil, I -”

Giggles began to pour out of Virgil’s mouth. Logan’s words died in his throat as he gazed at his adorable boyfriend. The laughter became contagious and before long the two of them were struggling to breathe.

“Lo.” Breathing back to normal, Virgil sat up. He shifted closer, touching his nose against Logan’s.

The logical side felt his thoughts swirl away as their lips met again, this time with a purpose. A pleasant warmth spread from his heart, warming him to his extremities. It was gone all too soon, pulling a whine out of him.

Virgil gave him a smile, before pulling off his glasses. “Come on, it’s time for bed.”

After carefully placing the glasses on the end table, Virgil laid back. Within half a second Logan had pulled him close, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

“Good night, Virge.”

“Good night, Lo.”


	78. Cheer Up - Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self-deprecation, kissing

**Academic probation.**

The words punched Patton right in the gut. If his grades slipped any further, he’d lose his scholarship. Without it, he wouldn’t be able to pay for school. He’d have to leave and go work in his Uncle’s auto shop.

Just like everyone else in his family.

The tears welled up in his eyes as he looked to his counselor. “Is - is there anything I can do?”

“I’d recommend the tutoring center.” Mr. Picani slid over a few forms. “They’ve always been really good at helping students with academic difficulties.”

Patton shook his head, trying not to sniffle. “I’m not stupid.”

“Patton, I never said that. Some of us learn differently than others, and that’s okay.” Picani reached out, stopping when Patton yanked his hands back. “I’m only trying to help you. If you need any accommodations -”

Metal scraped against the floor as Patton got out of his chair. “I’m gonna go.”

“Patton -”

The door clicked shut behind him as Patton darted out of the room. He ran all the way back to his dorm, ignoring the concerned looks of classmates he passed. No one needed to see him cry his eyes out like a little baby.

Fumbling with his keys, Patton just managed to get the door open before fat tears started to stream down his face.

“Padre? Is that -” Roman skipped into the kitchen, the words dying in his mouth. “Are you -”

“Leave me alone.”

“Pat!”

Slamming his door and locking it behind him, Patton jumped onto his bed, sobbing into his pillows. He heard Roman try to pick the lock before footsteps retreated.

Ten minutes later, as Patton lay whimpering, his eyes dry and his throat sore, there was a knock at his door. One that he recognized immediately.

“Patton? Could you please open the door?”

“No.”

There was a sigh. “Patton, sweetheart, please. I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to support you no matter what you’re going through.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the tone or the fact that the b word had been used, but Patton found himself opening the door.

“Sweetheart, what happened?”

Patton pulled the paper out of his back pocket, handing it to Logan without a word.

Logan’s eyes scanned over the words. He glanced up as he finished reading. “Pat -”

“I know I’m not as smart as you, but I thought I was smart _enough_.” Patton could hear his own voice wobble. “I’m supposed to be the first. Set an example for my cousins.”

Logan opened his arms, rubbing Patton’s back as he dove into them. “Patton, you can still stay here. You just have to get your grades back up, that’s all.”

“I don’t wanna go to the tutoring center. I’m not stupid.”

Taking a step back, Logan tilted Patton’s chin up. “You are one of the smartest people I’ve ever known. You know exactly what to say when one of us is feeling down and you can turn a room of sadness into giggles. There are different types of intelligence. Not being academically inclined doesn’t mean you’re stupid.”

Patton gently tugged on Logan’s tie, pulling him into a kiss. When the broke apart for air, he nodded. “You’re right.”

“When am I not?” Logan joked, sliding his arms around Patton’s waist. “And if you want, I can tutor you. I’m sure kisses are a _much_ better motivator for you.”

Blood rushed to Patton’s cheeks. “Yeah.”

“As for right now, I know two people who can cheer you up.”

A giggle left Patton. “Ben and Jerry?”

“Ben and Jerry.”


	79. Are They, Aren't They? - Romantic Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, I think that’s it?

“Cut!”

The scene immediately stopped. Dani looked up from her place on the floor. “Is something wrong, Director Morse?”

Adjusting his glasses, Director Morse waved a hand toward Jessica, who was sitting in the tower’s balcony. “I’m not getting enough emotion. Feel the words that you’re saying, believe in them.”

“Can we get a demonstration?” Jessica asked, playing innocent.

The rest of the cast nodded, knowing that Director Morse was known for his impressive soliloquies.

He walked to the stage, leaping onto it with a practiced ease. Kneeling on the floor, he looked up with complete and utter adoration in his eyes. “But wait! What is that light in the window there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise, rise, beautiful sun and kill the jealous -”

“-the jealous moon!” Another voice boomed, making the students all look to the back of the room. Their biology professor, Professor Prince, was sashaying down the aisle. “For the moon is already sick and pale with grief. All because you, Juliet, her fair maid, are much more beautiful than she.”

“Well done, Professor Prince.” Director Morse turned back to Dani. “ _That_ is how you should sound. You are Romi, you are completely in love with Juliet. She is your everything.”

“Just as you are mine, Lo.” Roman said, bowing before fluttering his eyelashes.

Giggles erupted around the room as the students watched the scene. A freshman slowly raised her hand.

“Yes, Kenna?”

“Are the two of you _actually_ together?”

“Yes.” Logan’s voice was completely deadpan. “Professor Prince is my husband of 7 years.”

“7 years of good luck!”

Roman reached for Logan’s hand, laughing as he was batted away. Logan shot him a look, but there was amusement in his eyes. “Is there a reason you’ve come to disrupt my rehearsal?”

“I wanted to see if you could help me with my lesson plan tonight. We’re studying the brain next, and we all know that’s your department.”

Logan rolled his eyes, but there was the tiniest of smiles on his face. “I suppose.”

“Thanks, Lo! You’re the best!” Blowing kisses, Roman darted back up the aisle, disappearing into the hall.

“Back to places! From the top!”

***

Kenna was more than determined to find out if Professor Prince and Director Morse were together. She’d been insisting that they were from the beginning of the school year, but no one had believed her. The others chalked it up to Professor Prince’s flirtatious personality and Director Morse’s dry humor.

All things considered, she shouldn’t have bet her extra meal swipes to her roommate, but at least she had until the end of the week to figure it out.

It couldn’t be that hard.

Right?

“You’ll all notice that you have various types of jello in front of you.” Professor Prince pulled a sheet off the front table. Oohs and ahhs filled the room as the students saw a pristine jello brain. “I’ve already molded the main part of the brain for you. Your task today is to take the different types of jello - yes, Zachariah, they’re labelled - and create the different parts of the brain. The corpus callosum will be purple, the hippocampus will be green, and so on.”

A girl on the side of the room asked, “How’d you come up with this idea?”

A soft sigh fell from his lips. “Dreamy Director Morse helped me out.”

“What’s he like outside of school?” Came a shout from the back.

“Oh, he’s much looser outside of the theater.” Roman grabbed a spoon and started eating his jello brain. “And much more of a cuddle bug, though he’ll never admit it.”

“Roman, are you spreading lies again?” Director Morse stood in the doorway, a single eyebrow raised.

Professor Prince shot him a smile. “Of course not! But did you need something, my sun, moon, and stars?”

“We’re on for lunch today with Virgil and Patton, correct?”

Professor Prince nodded. “Yep. Although, that’s something you could’ve asked over text. Did someone miss me?”

“Yes, I’ve missed you greatly in the hour we’ve been apart.” Director Morse looked around the classroom. “I believe you only have until the end of the class period to finish your projects, so I suggest you all get going.”

“Goodbye, my darling!”

***

Kenna stormed into track practice early, completely frustrated. Nothing she’d done today had given her any clue if Professor Prince and Director Morse were actually together. Coach Graves raised an eyebrow at her as she plopped down and started to stretch.

“Rough day?”

“God, you don’t even know!” She bent in half, grabbing her feet. A lightbulb went off and she looked up at him. “I know you don’t like personal questions.”

Virgil stared at her. “You’re not wrong.”

“But what if it’s a personal question that doesn’t apply to you? Specifically.”

There was a moment of silence as Virgil thought it over. Only when Kenna was nearly done with her stretching and more of her team had started to arrive did Virgil answer.

“You know what? Sure.”

“Okay, so I know you’re friends with both Professor Prince and Director Morse.” She talked slowly, giving him enough time to back off if he wanted. “And I’ve been trying to figure something out.”

“And that would be?” Virgil trailed off, waving a hand at her to continue.

“Are they together? Like, dating?”

The slightest hint of a smirk crossed Virgil’s face. “Currently? No, they’re not dating.”

“What do you mean currently?!” She shouted as Virgil blew the whistle. “Coach!!”

***

The next day, Kenna slumped into her photography class, feeling completely defeated. Maybe they weren’t together and she was just seeing things that weren’t there.

That was probably it.

Professor Campbell picked up on her mood right away.

“Kenna?” He asked, rolling his chair in front of her desk. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve just had a frustrating week, that’s all.” She forced a smile. “I’ll be okay, Professor.”

“Oh, kiddo, you know you can call me Patton.” Reaching out, he booped her nose, causing her to giggle.

Within the next five minutes, the rest of the class arrived, allowing Patton to start the lesson.

“Today we’re going to talk about getting emotion to read through a photo.” He said, fiddling with his computer. “For example, in this photo, you can feel how upset the child is. Why?”

“He has his arms crossed.”

“His lips are pouty.”

Patton flipped through a few more examples of grumpy emotions. “Now, getting a positive emotion to read is so much easier if your subjects are already feeling that emotion. In this photo, you can clearly see the love in their eyes.”

Kenna glanced up at the screen, her jaw dropping. Professor Prince was dipping Director Morse, pressing their noses together. There was nothing but love in either man’s eyes.

A gasp had everyone turning in her direction.

“I _FUCKING_ KNEW IT!”

“Language!”


	80. An Anniversary Surprise - Romantic Moxiety and Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing

Holding his breath, Patton knocked on Virgil’s door. The raps were soft, but the man inside called for him anyway. He quietly opened the door and slid in.

“What’s up, my angel?” The love shining in Virgil’s eyes nearly had Patton melting into a puddle.

He crossed the room, sliding easily into his boyfriend’s arms. “Our anniversary is coming up, and I had some ideas!”

The tiniest bit of hesitance flickered through Virgil’s eyes, but he nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“I know you don’t like camping,” Patton started, stopping to laugh at the look on Virgil’s face. “I know. So, what if we make it so you’ll enjoy it?”

Virgil sighed, nuzzling his nose against Patton’s. “Pat, I don’t know if there’s any way that I would enjoy camping. It’s too…outside.”

“Exactly! That’s why we camp inside!”

There was a beat of silence as Virgil took in what Patton had said. As soon as it registered, a grin split his face. He started to pepper kisses on Patton’s cheeks, speaking between each kiss. “That. Sounds. Absolutely. Perfect.”

Giggles poured from Patton’s mouth as he tried to capture Virgil’s lips with his own. “Honey bunnnn!”

Virgil slowed his kisses, allowing Patton to pull him down into a real kiss. One that would’ve gone on for quite some time if they weren’t interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Normally I would allow the two of you to have some alone time, but I must inform you that Roman has taken it upon himself to make dinner.”

The two of them broke apart, darting to the kitchen to avoid another catastrophe.

All week, Patton worked on the plans. Virgil didn’t ask to see them once, saying that ‘he trusted Patton with his life’.

Which…may have caused a makeout session, setting Patton back slightly.

With a little help from Roman and Logan, he finished the night before, and managed to get himself a full night’s rest. He had a feeling that there wouldn’t be much sleep the next night.

Since his plans weren’t until the evening, the four of them spent the day together. Patton was so proud that everyone had finally been getting along. Virgil and Roman still argued, but there was no more bite. He and Logan had managed to come to a compromise. And even Roman and Logan fought less, though Patton had his suspicions about why.

As the day came to a close, Roman and Logan excused themselves to their respective rooms.

And if Patton was the only one to hear a single door close, he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Okay, snugglebear, I need you to close your eyes.”

After waiting a moment, Patton started shifting the furniture around. Once the space was clear, he concentrated, conjuring up what he needed and materializing a few things he’d hidden away in his room.

When he was finished, he couldn’t help but smile. The living room looked absolutely perfect.

“I’m going to turn off the lights now.” Patton slid next to Virgil, intertwining their fingers. “I’ll squeeze your hand when you can open your eyes.”

With a snap, the lights turned off, leaving the room in a soft orange and yellow glow. Patton squeezed Virgil’s hand, watching as he opened his eyes.

Those eyes darted around the room, taking everything in, before landing on Patton’s face. “Pat…you’ve outdone yourself.”

“I wanted everything to be perfect.” Sliding over a tray, Patton gestured to the various chocolates. “What do you want on your s’more?”

“The fire isn’t real.” In front of them, giving the room its gentle glow, was a “campfire.” A small, flickering, battery powered candle sat in the midst of a nest of streamers. Something about the project screamed Roman.

“The microwave is.”

Virgil laughed, pointing to the peanut butter cup. “I’ll have one of those please.”

“One s’more, coming right up!”

As Patton disappeared into the kitchen, Virgil reached into his pocket. Smooth velvet met his fingers. His heartbeat began to speed up, making him more than glad that the room was extremely dark.

Patton returned, handing over the s’more. The two of them munched happily, getting sticky fingers in the process. Virgil sheepishly held up his marshmallow covered hands.

Patton simply giggled before passing over a Wet Wipe. “What do you think of camping now?”

“I think that as long as I’m with you, anything would be perfect.”

Despite the darkness, Virgil was able to see the gorgeous blush rise on Patton’s cheeks. “Veeee!”

“Come on, why don’t we cuddle in the tent?” Virgil asked, trying not to stare at Patton’s rosy cheeks for too long.

At the word ‘cuddle’, Patton had started moving. He was in the tent before Virgil finished his sentence, adjusting the various pillows on the air mattress.

“The bed is a nice touch.” Virgil slid into Patton’s arms with ease, nuzzling against his neck. “Pat, there’s something I want to ask you.”

“Me too, but you can go first.”

Virgil sat up. “Are you sure?”

“Mhmm!”

Reaching into his pocket, Virgil pulled out the velvet box. “Patton, my light, my life, my everything. You…you’re my guardian angel. I was lost, scared and alone, and you pulled me into the light. If it weren’t for you…I don’t know if I’d be here right now. I don’t think I could spend my life without you, so will you let me spend it by your side?”

Tears poured down Patton’s face. “Virge!”

Scrambling, Patton slid a box out of his own pocket, flipping it open. A simple silver band with an amethyst sat inside, matching the turquoise ring in Virgil’s own box.

“You -”

“I -”

“YES!” They both shouted together.

Once the rings were on, Patton pulled Virgil into a tender kiss, easing any of his worries.

“I can’t believe we had the same idea.”

Virgil snapped his fingers, putting them both in their pajamas. “Great minds think alike.”

“Yeah.” Patton snuggled up to Virgil, eyes drooping.

“They do.”


	81. By Any Other Name - Romantic Prinxiety and Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing, making out

“Virgil!”

Turning his head, Virgil couldn’t help but smile as Patton waved. It wasn’t like he’d forget the table they’d claimed at the beginning of freshman year. But every day, Patton would call his name and wave him over.

He suspected it was because it made him smile.

Sliding into the seat next to Logan, Virgil handed over his milk. “Pay up.”

“You know, the sugar probably isn’t -”

“Lo.”

With a sigh, Logan took the milk and slid over his Gushers. He turned to Patton, who was looking at him with heart eyes. “Patton, I know I’m your soulmate, but can you not look at me like that?”

“This is how I always look at you.”

Virgil hid his laugh as a blush covered Logan’s face. The nerd elbowed him gently. “Virgil!”

“What? It’s cute.” He ran his fingers over the bracelets on his wrist. “I wonder if my soulmate will be like that.”

“You know, if you’d show us...we could help.”

Feeling two sets of eyes boring into him, Virgil shook his head. “No. I - I can’t - what if he...I can’t.”

“That’s okay!” Patton reached across the table, grabbing Virgil’s hand. “You don’t have to. But we’re here if you ever want to.”

“I know.”

There was a blur of red and a clatter next to Patton. Roman ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it. “Sorry I’m late. I forgot that I’d told Mr. Sanders that I’d help one of the freshman run lines. I don’t know why she’s worried though, she has everything down exactly the way it should be.”

“Anxiety works in mysterious ways.” Virgil said, giving Roman a look.

He winced. “Sorry. I’ve been trying to remember that.”

“Dude, it’s fine.” Virgil bit into his pizza. “At least you’re making an effort now.”

“Virgil -”

“Roman.” Holding up a hand, Virgil cut him off. “It’s fine. We were younger and dumber. I forgave you, we’re friends now, it’s all good.”

“Well, we have Patton to thank for that.” Roman waved a hand at the bubbly blonde, who giggled. “If it weren’t for you, we’d probably still be at each other’s throats.”

“The get-along shirt works!”

The four of them laughed before dissolving into their usual lunchtime routine. Pointing out various things their teachers were wearing (Roman), worrying about tests (Logan and Virgil), and making puns (Patton).

When the bell rang, they all headed their separate ways. Roman and Virgil walked together, the former splitting off when he got to the auditorium.

As Virgil walked into AP Art, he realized that he’d finished all the projects for the year.

In March.

“Ah, Virgil, just the person I needed to talk to!” Mx. Stokes said, rolling over their desk to get to the door. “I noticed that you’re done.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to finish so early, I just...did?”

A few students looked up as Mx. Stokes laughed. They waved them off, focusing on Virgil. “You’ll probably be bored just sitting here. Tell you what. Thomas told me that he needs some last minute help with the set design. Why don’t you head into the auditorium and see what you can do? I’ll give you some extra credit. Not that you need it, but it’ll be there.”

Virgil shrugged. “Sure.”

“Great! I’ll text him and let him know you’re on your way.”

With that, Mx. Stokes rolled back over their desk, grabbing their phone as they did so. Virgil grabbed his backpack and headed back the way he’d come.

It didn’t take him long to reach the auditorium, or to find Mr. Sanders.

“Oh, good, Joan said they were sending you.” Mr. Sanders waved over someone wearing all black. “The show is in a month and we just can’t seem to get the intricate details on the staircase. Roman has talked you up so much, so -”

“He has?” Virgil asked, before covering his mouth. “I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

Mr. Sanders gave him a warm smile. “It’s alright. I have to deal with actors on a daily basis, I’m used to being interrupted. But yes, he’s gone on and on about your artistic talent. Sleep, show him where to go.”

“You got it T!”

Virgil followed behind who he now recognized as Remy St. Cloud. “Sleep?”

“Yeah, T calls us by our nicknames here.” Remy explained as they headed into a back room. He opened a cabinet and grabbed some gold paint and a thin brush before whirling around and heading back to the stage. “It’s a whole new world in Drama Club.”

“Okay…” Virgil eyed the staircase as they walked up, seeing some detail drawn in pencil. “Oh, this’ll be easy.”

“Easy?” Remy shook his head. “V, even our best couldn’t get in there.”

“V?”

“Your name is Virgil, isn’t it? I’ve dubbed you V now, no getting out of it.” Remy grabbed a paint key and popped the lid off. “Have at it.”

Grabbing the brush, Virgil got to work. He easily lost himself in the zone, hardly hearing anything. When the details got too high, he grabbed a nearby ladder and continued, balancing the can on the top.

“Alright, for the next scene I’m going to need Hot Cross Buns and Princey.”

**_CRASH!_ **

Everyone turned around as Virgil nearly fell off the ladder. The paint had splattered all over the floor, somehow not touching the staircase.

“Virgil?” Roman asked, crossing the stage.

Sliding down, Virgil ran over to him, tearing off his bracelet as he moved. Roman gasped as Virgil stuck the pale skin in front of his eyes.

‘Princey’ was written in the most elegant font he’d ever seen.

“Why. The FUCK. Is that your nickname?” Virgil asked, every cell in his body buzzing.

With a laugh, Roman gestured to his costume. “Because I’m playing Rapunzel’s prince. But how...none of us have ever called you V before.”

“Remy just…” Virgil turned, finding the stage manager sleeping in one of the seats. “He gave it to me. Just now.”

A smirk tugged at Roman’s lips. “Well, that explains why we were so drawn to one another when we first met.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

Sliding his arm around Virgil’s waist, Roman tugged him closer. “I know a really good way to get me to stop talking.”

“You’re insufferable.” There was absolutely no bite to the words as Virgil leaned in. His breath hitched as their noses touched. “The worst.”

“Mhmm.”

While Virgil had never imagined kissing Roman, it was exactly what he needed. His hands tangled in Roman’s hair, the soft locks slipping between his fingers with ease.

“AHEM!”

Pulling back, Virgil saw Remy looking at them, arms crossed. He quickly realized that he’d practically been making out with Roman in front of the entire Drama Club. Blood rushed to his cheeks, making him hide his face in Roman’s chest.

“Remy! Come on!” Roman protested. “You don’t find your soulmate every day!”

“I’m happy for you, but we need to rehearse!”

A groan came from Roman before he was gently tugging on Virgil’s arms. “Babe, I have to finish this scene. Will you wait for me?”

“Always.”

A gasp left Virgil’s mouth as Roman kissed him once more.

“Oh my god, get your gay ass center stage!”


	82. A Vacation to Remember - Romantic Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, crying

Lineatus Fairy Wrasse - type of fish he’s modeled after

The slam of the car door followed by the loud voice of his brother had Virgil groaning. It was way too early in the morning for any of this.

“V, aren’t you excited? We’ll have a whole section of the beach to ourselves! I mean, I’ll probably head down to the public area to scout for a hot lifeguard, but it’ll be great for you.” The words tumbled out of Roman’s mouth so fast that anyone unrelated to him would’ve been unable to decipher it.

Unfortunately, Virgil understood the whole thing. “You realize I probably won’t leave the beachhouse, right?”

“Oh, come on Virgil!” His dad slipped into the car. “You’ve got to go outside a little bit. If you don’t get a base tan, you know you’ll just fry this summer.”

“Not if I don’t leave the house.”

“Fine, fine. But I’ll have you know, the beachhouse? There’s no air conditioning.” At his son’s groan, Remy laughed. “Relax, there’s a cool breeze that floats in off the ocean. We can open the windows and it’ll be fine. But you’re definitely not going to want to wear that hoodie or you’ll get heatstroke.”

“Ughhhh.”

As soon as Remy had put on his seatbelt, they headed off. Virgil slipped his headphones on, drowning out the Disney music coming from his right. How Roman could listen to his music that loud was a mystery.

About an hour into the drive, Virgil felt his eyelids drooping. He was notorious for passing out every time they took a car trip, and this time was no exception.

What felt like moments later, he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder and pulling off his headphones. “V, we’re here.”

As he opened his door, Virgil hissed as a blast of heat entered the car. There was a breeze coming off the ocean, but his dad was right. If he kept the sweatshirt on, he was going to pass out.

He pulled the hoodie off, opting to leave it in the car. It wasn’t like he was going to need it during the trip anyway.

The three of them unloaded their suitcases - multiple of them were Roman’s - before heading into the beachhouse.

It was a quaint little house, just big enough for the three of them. They each got their own room, Roman claiming his before changing and heading out for the public beach, just a five minute walk up the road. Remy threw his suitcase on his bed before heading out for town, list of groceries in hand.

Which left Virgil to explore the house.

He found the final bedroom tucked away in the back corner of the house. The white sheets were tucked in a little too perfectly. Virgil pulled them out as best as he could, not wanting to sleep with his arms pinned to his sides.

The sun hitting the sheer curtains was casting an almost ethereal glow over the room. Virgil could hardly hold back a grin, knowing Roman was going to be jealous that his room had the best lighting in the house. He snapped a picture, sending it to Roman, before unpacking his clothes.

As the temperature started to rise, he opened his window. The curtains floated in the breeze. After he finished with his clothes, he changed into a bathing suit and slathered on some sunscreen, waiting for it to soak in before going anywhere.

Once his timer went off, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses, a birthday gift from his dad, and headed out.

The scorching sand was too hot under his feet, forcing him to walk on the shoreline. He wandered along, heading the opposite direction of the public beach. It was a nice feeling, knowing that no one could bother him. Not unless Roman came back, but he had no doubts about his brother’s ability to flirt with the entire beach.

Heat beamed down on him from above. Virgil briefly considered ducking into the water, but he didn’t want to have to rinse the salt out of his hair.

As he rounded a corner, the ocean opened up into a shallow cove. The water looked much clearer and sparkled in the afternoon sun. Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he saw a few crabs scuttling in the sand.

The crabs headed into a cave nearby. Virgil judged the mouth, guessing that it was about twenty feet tall and fifteen feet wide. Water flowed into it at a rapid pace.

“Okay, I’ll take ten steps in and then I’ll head back.” He mumbled to himself, not wanting to get caught inside if the tide came in.

Around his fifth step, a boy about his age popped out of the water, staring at him with curious eyes. Virgil jumped, nearly falling into the water.

“Hello!” The boy had an accent that Virgil couldn’t place. His light blue hair was a stark contrast to his dark skin.

Virgil waved. “Um, hi. Are you lost?”

“Nope! I live nearby.” The boy pointed past the cove. “About 2 nautical miles that way.”

“Nautical - you live on an island then?” Virgil turned. “I don’t see one.”

“No silly, I live in the reef!”

“The re -”

A glittering rainbow tail splashed out of the water behind the boy. Virgil could feel his eyes widening. “Is that a tail?”

“Yeah!” The boy swam closer. “Where’s yours? I’d heard about a way to get human legs, but I thought it was hard.”

“I am human.”

The boy moved further into the cave. “I thought...your hair is purple!”

“I dyed it. I really like the color.” Virgil stayed where he was, not wanting to scare the merman. “I’m sorry.”

“Humans are scary.”

“You got that right.” Virgil carefully sat in the water, making sure that he didn’t end up on a sea urchin. “Humans are terrifying.”

“But...you’re human.”

“I know.”

The boy regarded him for a moment before swimming a little closer. “What’s your name?”

“Virgil.”

“Vir- _ gill _ .” Laughter echoed through the cave as the boy giggled at his own joke. “Why are you afraid of humans?”

Virgil thought for a moment. “Humans ruin things. We’ve cut down entire forests just to put in cities. The ones who don’t vaccinate can cause epidemics. And our garbage ends up in the ocean...sorry.”

“You’re a good human.” The boy swam even closer, allowing Virgil to see that the rainbow in his tail faded into his dark skin. “I’m Patton.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Patton.”

Over the next week, Virgil would ‘take a walk on the beach’ and visit Patton. He would make sure he was only gone for about an hour before he headed back. As soon as Patton learned this, he would let Virgil know when his hour was up. Something about the alignment of the sun...Virgil didn’t understand it but he was grateful.

He learned so much from Patton, and taught Patton what he could in return. Patton talked of Atlantis and the kingdom, though he said he’d only ever visited a few times. His pod lived among the coral in the nearby reef, hiding when the humans did their scuba diving. They’d carved out deep into the coral, training eels to guard the various entrances so the humans would stay away.

Virgil talked of the good in the world, the people who protested for what was wrong. The ones who shielded those who didn’t deserve the hatred and violence. Of the ones doing their best to make a difference.

Each day, he and Patton would sit a little closer.

Each day, they would get more touchy.

Each day, Virgil’s heart would beat faster.

If this was how love felt...he never wanted to leave.

On their final day of vacation, Virgil packed everything up before sprinting down the beach. He found Patton in the cave once more, but the merman’s face fell as he saw the tears slipping down Virgil’s cheeks.

“Virge?”

“We - we’re leaving. We have to go back home and I’ll never get to see you again and I think I’m in l-” Cutting himself off, Virgil blushed. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Regarding him for a moment, Patton disappeared into the back of the cave. “Wait there!”

Virgil waited, growing more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

Patton returned quickly, holding a pristine white conch shell in his hands. “When you get home, put this into some kind of running water. A river would be best, but a stream will do.”

Taking the shell, Virgil looked at his friend. “Why?”

“There’s a legend…” Patton shook his head. “Please, just trust me.”

“I do.”

A sad smile crossed Patton’s face. “Then I guess this is goodbye. For now.”

The two hugged each other tightly before heading back to their families. Virgil had managed to clear his face before heading back to the car.

“Cool shell!” Roman said as he saw Virgil walk up. “Where did you find it?”

“Along the beach.” Virgil held it gingerly, terrified of what would happen if it broke.

Roman noticed immediately. “Do you want to wrap it in a towel?”

Before Virgil could respond, Roman snagged a beach towel out of his suitcase. Virgil took it, thanking him, and carefully wrapped the shell. He carried it as though it was a baby, not releasing his hold on it for even a second.

For the first time since he could remember, he didn’t fall asleep in the car. Instead, he stared out the window, wondering what the shell could do. Maybe it would allow him and Patton to talk. It would be nice to have a best friend that wasn’t related to him.

When they got home, Virgil helped unpack, his nerves making him jittery. Once Remy allowed them to go, he grabbed the shell and sprinted to the creek in the woods, hoping that it would be enough.

He placed the shell in the water, holding his breath.

A bright flash of light nearly blinded him. When he blinked the spots out of his vision, Patton was standing there.

Standing.

On human legs.

He threw himself into Virgil’s arms, the silky bell sleeves feeling cool against his skin. “It worked!”

“Now will you explain?” Virgil asked, looping his arms around Patton’s waist.

“Legend says that if a human and a mer truly love each other, unconditionally...if the mer entrusts their most prized possession with the human and the human sticks it in running water, then the mer will become human.” Patton leaned in closer. “I didn’t know if you loved me, but now it’s clear.”

“As clear as the waters in the cove.” Virgil mumbled, closing the gap between them.

It was nice to have a best friend and a boyfriend rolled into one.

Even if he had some explaining to do.


	83. Whoops - Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, crying

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning. The sunbeams lit up the living room, painting the two sides in a golden light. Logan was curled up on the couch, eyes flicking back and forth as he reached the exciting part of his book. Patton was pacing around the coffee table, trying desperately to think of a proper venue that would fit the two of them.

Logan didn’t want it to happen in a church, because that was too traditional. If they did it on a boat, Logan would get sick. The beach would be too impractical.

He let out a groan, flopping next to his boyf - his fiance.

“Logie bear?”

Patton giggled as Logan’s cheeks flushed from the nickname. Despite that, he continued reading. “Yes, Love?”

“Where do you want the wedding to be? I know you don’t want it to be too traditional, but-”

“Patton.”

The moral side stopped rambling. Logan gently closed his book before reaching out and linking their fingers together. “Honey. What wedding?”

“Our wedding.” Confusion was written all over Logan’s face. Patton could feel his heart starting to break as he let go of Logan’s hands. “Lo, if you don’t want to get married -”

“No, that’s not…” Logan took a deep breath. “I do, I just…we’re not engaged.”

There was a beat of silence as Patton took in his words. He thought back to the last week, all the times he’d chickened out.

“I didn’t…HOW DID I FORGET TO PROPOSE?” He cried, burying his face in his hands. Blood rushed to his face. “How did I forget?”

“I know it’s probably not what you planned, but you could ask me now.”

Removing his fingers from his face, Patton saw the most loving expression on Logan’s face. “You’re not mad?”

“How could I be mad?” A laugh fell from Logan’s mouth. “You want to be with me so much that you thought you’d proposed. It just slipped your mind, I know it happens.”

Reaching into his pocket, _how did he miss the weight of the ring_ , Patton pulled out a black box and flicked it open. A beautiful silver band inlaid with a glittering rainbow opal sat inside. Logan was breathless as Patton kneeled next to the couch.

“I had this whole speech prepared, but it seems kinda silly now.” Patton said, his voice ever so slightly trembling. “You’re the one I want to be with, and that’s all that matters. Grow old with me?”

Tears trailed down Logan’s cheeks as he nodded, unable to speak.

Patton grabbed the ring, slipping it onto his finger. Regaining some control over his brain, Logan surged forward, kissing him with a desperation he’d never known.

“I’m glad you forgot.”

Smiling, Patton pressed a kiss into Logan’s hair.

“Me too.”


	84. After Class - Romantic Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing, anxiety

**See me after class?**

The words written in a near chicken scratch at the top of the failed paper had Virgil’s pulse racing. Thankfully Mr. Sanders had handed the papers back just before class ended, so he didn’t have to freak out during the entirety of the forty-minute period.

Just the last five minutes. Five minutes spent tracing his soulmate tattoo and wondering how someone could ever love a mess like him.

When the bell rang, he waited for everyone to leave before making his way over to the metal desk covered in playbills.

Mr. Sanders took one look at Virgil’s face before he was on his feet, arms open wide. Virgil ducked into the warm embrace, unable to stop his body from trembling.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I should’ve asked in a different way.” Mr. Sanders gently rubbed Virgil’s back.

After a moment, Virgil pulled away. “Is this about my grades?”

“I’ve noticed that they’re starting to dip.” Sitting down, Mr. Sanders pulled up Virgil’s grades from the past semester. “You were doing great at the start of the year, but they’ve been slowly declining. Is something going on at home? Are you doing alright?”

Slipping his fingers into his hoodie, Virgil mumbled, “They’re putting me on a new anxiety medication, but they have to wean me off the other one first. And when I look at the amount of work I have to do…”

“You panic.”

Virgil nodded, his eyes glued to the floor.

“Mr. Sanders? You asked for me?”

Logan Barnes stood in the doorway of the classroom.

“Yes! Logan, come in.” Mr. Sanders waved him over. “Do you know Virgil?”

“Yes, I believe we share Chemistry?” Logan asked, his gorgeous blue eyes focused on Virgil through the thin black frames of his glasses.

A blush crept up Virgil’s neck at the phrasing. “Yeah, fifth period with Mr. Foote.”

“I’m glad you already know each other!” Turning, Mr. Sanders looked at Logan. “I was hoping that you could help Virgil out with some studying techniques.”

“I’d be happy to, but why do you need my assistance?” Logan asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. “If you’d rather not say, I understand.”

“No, it’s - I - my anxiety…” Tumbled out of Virgil’s mouth, making him cringe. “Sorry. My anxiety has gotten bad again because my doctor is switching my meds.”

“I see.” Virgil could practically see the wheels turning in Logan’s head. “We can meet at my place after school? It would be beneficial for us to leave together from Mr. Foote’s class. Unless there’s a place that’s more comfortable for you?”

“‘s fine.”

The warning bell rang, prompting Mr. Sanders to give them each a hall pass. The two walked out of the room together, missing the tiniest of smiles on their teacher’s face.

As the day went on, Virgil couldn’t seem to keep his thoughts from Logan. He didn’t really know him, but he knew of him. Logan was the smartest in their class, bound to be the valedictorian. He’d run for class president and had lost to a kid who’d made false promises. He worked at the tutoring center. Other than that, Virgil knew nothing about him.

Over the course of the next month, that quickly changed.

Virgil learned that it was hard to get Logan to laugh. But when he did laugh, it was the cutest sound to ever grace the planet.

He learned that Logan was a huge fan of poetry. The two of them bonded over several works by Edgar Allen Poe, particularly the Raven.

He learned that, because of the poetry, Logan was good with beats. Specifically rap. Seeing his brother’s face after the so-called nerd destroyed him in a rap battle had Virgil laughing so hard that his sides hurt.

Virgil learned that he had completely fallen for his new friend.

Which was a problem.

“Virgil.”

“He has a soulmate, Ro! I can’t be in love with him!”

“Virgil.”

“I can’t break the two of them apart, they belong together. That’s why it’s called soulmates.”

“Virgil!”

At his brother’s shout, Virgil finally stopped talking.

“Thank you. Now take a deep breath.” Roman knelt in front of his brother. “Good. Did you ever consider that _you_ are Logan’s soulmate?”

Eyes darting to the floor, Virgil mumbled, “My life has never been that good.”

“V. Just…talk to him. You told me that the two of you can talk about anything.”

The doorbell rang, making Virgil stiffen. Roman peeked through the window, before making some sort of crazed motion that Virgil interpreted as ‘come on!’

Trembling only slightly, Virgil opened the door. Logan stood there, a wide grin on his face.

“Hello, Virgil.”

“Lo, it’s like…ten at night. What are you doing here?”

“I was wondering if you might like to go stargazing with me. We wouldn’t be gone for more than an hour, if that’s what would worry you, and I’m sure I can ease any other worries you might have. And if you don’t want to, that’s perfectly fine as well.” The words spilled out of Logan’s mouth quickly, all running together.

Feeling a blush creep up his neck, Virgil nodded. “Sure, that sounds cool.”

“Great!”

The two of them walked across the street to the park. Logan pulled a blanket out of his bag, smoothing it over the grass. He laid down, allowing Virgil enough room to lay beside him.

“How much do you know about constellations?” Logan asked as soon as they were situated.

“Not a lot.”

He could practically hear the smile in Logan’s voice. “If you look up there, just off of the swingset, that’s my favorite constellation, Cassiopeia. Mostly because it’s such a simple shape and easy to find. Not to mention the story behind it.”

Following Logan’s finger as it drew out the constellation, Virgil’s eyes widened. He sat up straight, practically throwing off his hoodie.

“Virgil?”

“Does it look like this?” He asked, showing Logan his forearm.

A series of dots stood out on Virgil’s arm. Logan froze, staring at the shape.

“Lo?”

“Y-yeah.” Logan said, before rolling up his sleeve. “Does this…is this anything to you?”

Virgil wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. The shape of a stormcloud rested on Logan’s arm. “You like to stargaze, I like to watch the rain.”

“So…that makes you my soulmate.”

“Fuck.”

Logan gave Virgil a confused look.

“Sorry, not…Roman called it like five minutes ago, and now he’s going to give me so much shit for it, and -”

“Can I kiss you?” Logan interrupted, before turning bright red. “You don’t have to say yes.”

After half a second, the two of them moved at the same time, connecting their lips. Virgil’s heart swelled as he pulled back.

“Soulmates doesn’t necessarily mean we need to be together, but…I would enjoy that.” Logan said, the tips of his ears cherry red. “Would you?”

“Yes, Lo.” Virgil giggled, kissing his cheek. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”


	85. Selfie - Romantic Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I missed putting this here, but it's based on art by @sleepy-starling! (https://sleepy-starling.tumblr.com/post/183407114506/logicality-selfie-with-flower-crowns-and-flustered)

**_Knock knock knock_ **

Setting down one of Thomas’s old art projects, Patton carefully stepped around the nostalgia littering the floor. When he opened the door, he found Logan standing there.

“Thomas has been reminiscing more than usual.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Patton nodded. “I’m sorry. I’ll go watch a movie in the commons or something.”

Before Patton could sink out, Logan gently grabbed his wrist. “That’s not…I’m willing to offer a distraction. Perhaps a walk in the Imagination?”

A blush crept up Patton’s cheeks. He’d been crushing on Logan for a while now - something that was obvious to the other two. Roman and Virgil had both offered to talk to the logical side, but Patton had insisted that it was something he needed to do by himself.

A walk in the Imagination sounded like an idea Roman had come up with.

Logan’s voice snapped him back to reality. “If you’d rather watch a movie -”

“No!” The protest was much louder than he’d expected. More blood rushed to his cheeks. “I mean…a walk sounds nice. To clear my head.”

Logan nodded and lead the way, releasing Patton’s wrist. Patton bit his lip, wondering Logan’s hand would feel like in his own.

The two walked through the rainbow door, finding themselves in the woods. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, making it seem like something out of a fairy tale.

“If only we had bread crumbs.”

Giggles tumbled out of Patton’s mouth. “I wouldn’t mind finding a house of candy.”

Logan gave him a small smile. One that he only ever seemed to give Patton. “Which way, Hansel?”

Closing his eyes, Patton spun in a circle. When he stopped, a small path had appeared in the trees.

Their steps synced as they walked, talking about anything and everything.

Ten minutes later, they walked into a meadow. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors dotted the grass. Patton bit back a squeal.

“Logan, can we stop here? Please?”

“As you wish.”

Ignoring how his stomach did flips at Logan’s smile, Patton sat down near some daisies. He picked a few of them and started on a flower crown.

Logan sat next to him, a book materializing in his hands. Reader’s Guide to Sarcasm.

A comfortable silence settled around them as Patton worked on his chains. Every once in a while he’d hear birds in the distance or a page turning.

It was perfect.

Finishing the first crown, Patton placed it on his head. The daisies vanished, replaced with red camellia. Glancing over at Logan, Patton’s breath caught in his throat.

The sunbeams painted Logan in a golden hue. With his book in his hand, he looked like something out of a Renaissance painting.

Glancing at the flowers, Patton started on a second flower crown.

When he was finished, he nudged Logan’s leg with his own. “May I?”

Logan nodded, his hair falling perfectly into place. Patton gently set the ring of flowers on his head. They shared a smile, before Patton looked away.

An idea formed in his mind and he grabbed his phone. “Can we take a selfie?”

“Is it a selfie if there are two people involved?” Despite his question, Logan moved closer to Patton to be in the frame.

“An ‘us’ie then.” Patton giggled, getting the camera ready. “Say cheese!”

Patton hit the shutter and stuck out his tongue. Leaving his thumb on the button, he quickly turned and pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek.

Blushing hard, he thumbed through the burst of photos, stopping when he got to the second to last one.

His lips were pressed against Logan’s cheek, but what shocked him was Logan’s expression.

His eyes were wide with shock, but his cheeks were bright red.

“Lo?” Patton turned his head, sucking in a breath when their noses brushed together.

Logan moved his hand to Patton’s cheek. “Can - may I -”

“You may.”

The two met in the middle, sharing a kiss as the sun began to set.


	86. This is War - Romantic Logicality, Prinxiety, and Remile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing

“Alright men, this is war.” Roman whispered as he huddled with Patton and Emile under the willow tree.

“War?!”

“Patton, shh! They’ll hear you!” Turning to Emile, Roman handed over their treasure. “Hide this well.”

After giving him a salute, Emile disappeared into the inky darkness of night.

Patton scooted closer to Roman, a shiver running through his body. “Ro…I don’t like the dark.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Roman knelt on the ground, digging around in his black bag. After a moment, he made a quiet, triumphant noise, holding up an object. There was a click as it turned on. A bright beam of light shot out, illuminating the area around them.

“A flashlight?” In the white light, Roman could see Patton’s confused head tilt clear as day. “I thought we wanted it to be dark.”

“Emile and I want it to be dark.” As he talked, Roman handed over the flashlight. “We’re going to search. You’re going to stay here and guard.”

“I thought there was no puppy guarding?”

A groan left Roman’s mouth. “Pat, can you please pretend with me?”

“Right, right. I thought we were fighting fair and square?”

Roman waved a hand toward the others’ territory. “If I know Logan, and I do since he’s my twin, he’s going to have booby trapped his side. And trust me, his traps have gotten better since freshman year. Leaving you here to watch the line is perfectly within the rules.”

“But what if you both get captured?”

“Trust me.”

Patton gave Roman his best Dad Glare.

“Fine.” Roman took a second to think. “If I need you, I’ll give you a signal.”

“What signal?”

“I’ll imitate the scream of a terrified little girl.”

A grin made its way onto Patton’s face. “So your normal scream?”

Rolling his eyes, Roman pushed Patton out from under the tree. “Just watch the line!”

The beam of light swung around as Patton marched up and down the line. As soon as he had turned the other way, Roman darted across the boundary line. Hearing footsteps coming his way, he slipped behind a bush.

Curling into himself, he just managed to avoid detection. The footsteps faded away. Roman waited a second to make sure they were actually gone before continuing with his mission.

What Roman failed to realize what that the other two members of his team had already been captured. Patton had been an easy catch when he’d accidentally stepped over the boundary line, being toted away by an unforgiving Logan. Emile had been a little harder, attempting to run from Virgil, only to be caught by Remy.

Remy had eagerly volunteered to take Emile back to their base, leaving Virgil to stalk Roman from one end of the area while Logan moved silently from the other direction.

Hearing a twig snap, Roman whipped his head around, seeing a shadow duck behind a tree. He ran further into enemy territory, hoping to swing around and get a glimpse of their flag.

A terrified scream left his mouth as his twin appeared out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground.

“We win!”

“No fair!”

“What do you mean no fair?” Logan got up, brushing the dirt off his jeans. “What wasn’t fair was leaving poor Patton to guard. It was way too easy to distract him.”

“What did you do, bat your eyelashes at him?” Roman teased.

Even in the darkness, he could see Logan’s cheeks flushing. “Shut up!”

“Congratulations!” Patton said as he ran up, followed closely by Virgil. In one smooth move, he slid under Logan’s arm and cuddled into his side. “You guys did a great job!”

“Why thank you, Patton.”

Virgil playfully shoved his teammate, causing him and Patton to stumble. “I can’t believe you didn’t let me tag him.”

“I was under the impression that you wanted to shove him up against a wall.”

Skin going from pale to bright red in three seconds was not something Roman had ever seen until now. Virgil stuttered, trying to say something, ultimately giving up and pulling his hood over his head.

“Why would you want to -”

Logan pulled Patton aside, whispering to him, as Roman approached Virgil.

“Hey, can I take the hood down?” He asked, slowly reaching out. As soon as he got permission, via a nod, he pulled it off of the purple hair, revealing Virgil’s still red face. “If it’s all the same to you…I wouldn’t mind being shoved up against a wall.”

Soft lips were on his in an instant. He instinctively curled his fingers into the soft locks, hearing a whine come from the boy in front of him. Hearing a “finally” from the side, he lifted up a choice finger.

“Roman!”

“Damn, Ro, it’s about time!” Remy said as he reappeared. His fingers were threaded with Emile’s, who was giggling uncontrollably.

Roman raised an eyebrow as he broke off to breathe. “And just where did you two end up?”

“A man has needs, Ro.” There were multiple groans as Remy winked.

“Boys! Popcorn is ready!”

The six of them headed back inside, more than ready to settle down and snuggle for a movie.

At least, until next week.


	87. Listen to Your Heart - Romantic Analogical and Royality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Crying, implied kissing, swearing

Roman bid his fellow theater nerds farewell as he left practice, hoping to head back to his apartment and get some homework done. He began humming their opening number under his breath, stopping as piano notes drifted into his head.

Normally his soulmate listened to pop music and happy songs, which usually didn’t include piano.

Two seconds later he realized that the song he was hearing was Because of You.

His poor soulmate must’ve had a really bad day.

Struggling to get his earbuds out of his pocket, Roman pulled up the playlist for their show. As soon as he’d managed to get them plugged in, he turned on the opening number and jammed the earbud into his ear.

After a few seconds, the music playing in his head stopped.

Mission accomplished.

~

An angry beat pounded in Logan’s skull, waking him from his much needed sleep. He groaned, rolling over and glancing at the clock.

3 am.

Cursing his soulmate, he did his best to get back to sleep, but nothing worked. After an hour, his soulmate seemed to have gotten whatever they’d needed to out of his sleep because the music stopped.

After another hour of sleep, Logan got up. He made his way to his shower.

He debated turning on his usual morning soundtrack, but ultimately decided it was best to let his soulmate sleep. He had a feeling that whoever was on the other side of their connection had been up until the music had started. Perhaps that was their way of calming down to go to sleep? Either way, they had to figure out a compromise.

~

“V? You home?” Patton called, his voice shaky, as he walked through the front door. When there was no response he headed to his room, sliding on his cat hoodie and taking off his glasses.

The softness of the hoodie was perfect to muffle his tears.

Today had been going so well. He’d seen a few dogs on his way to work, the sun had been out so he’d been able to walk, and his favorite people had been on the schedule.

And then there had been the demon lady who’d screamed at him in front of the whole store.

Reaching for his phone, Patton pulled up his All I Wanna Do Is Cry playlist. His finger hovered over the play button, but something stopped him. Maybe he should listen to something else instead. After all, his soulmate would turn on show tunes to cheer him up anyway.

Scrolling through Spotify, Patton managed to find the album for the show he’d heard in his head. Clicking on the opening number, he was content to listen through the whole show.

Despite the soulmate connection only working through song, he could practically feel his soulmate smiling and singing away.

It made him smile too.

~

“Pat?”

Virgil walked through the house, smiling as he found his brother curled up on his bed. It was the first time in a while he’d seen Patton with a peaceful expression on his face while he slept.

Patton’s phone had slipped out of his hand, gently laying on the bed. Without waking him up, Virgil tiptoed over to see what he was listening to. Upon seeing the album, he pulled up the calendar for the college.

It might have just been a coincidence, but he took a screenshot and sent it to Pat, just in case.

He headed to his room, pulling out his art supplies. Just as the clock struck four, classical music floated through his head. He lost himself in whatever baroque or renaissance piece his soulmate was listening to, just picking whatever colors spoke to him and moving his brush across the canvas.

Footsteps entered his room, followed by, “V! That’s so good!”

“You think?” He tilted his head.

“Obviously, it’s done by you!”

Laughing, Virgil spun to face his brother. “Did you see what I sent you?”

Patton nodded, bouncing on his toes. “Do you really think they could be there?”

“You’d have to go to find out.”

Tapping on his phone, Patton headed out of the room. “You should enter that in the art show!”

Virgil turned back to his piece, before an idea struck him. “Hey Siri. What song is this?”

He hummed the tune, smiling when Siri brought up the name. He quickly titled his art piece, before sending an email off to his professor.

~

Adrenaline flooded through Roman’s system as he ran onstage for bows. His soulmate was here. They had to be. How else would he have heard the songs in his head as he was singing them?

As soon as they were allowed, Roman headed out to greet the crowd.

Within seconds he realized his problem.

How was he supposed to identify his soulmate?

An idea struck him and he started humming as he shook hands with people. A blue-eyed beauty came up, gushing about his performance.

“You did amazing! I’ve been listening to the soundtrack a lot lately and you sound exactly like -” The redhead stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening. “Because of You? I was just listening to that -”

“This morning?” Roman finished, reaching out and taking the man’s hands. “At nine twenty-two?”

A squeal echoed around them as the man threw his arms around Roman’s neck, hugging him tightly. Roman returned the gesture, before dipping the man.

“Before I kiss you, I’d like to know your name.”

“Patton.” The two of them leaned closer. “My name is Patton.”

~

Virgil smiled at the picture Patton had sent him. Of course he had to be an hour away at the art show when Patton finally met the man of his dreams.

“Good news?”

The sudden voice made Virgil jump and drop his phone. He knelt down to grab it, brushing hands with someone. Head snapping up, he locked eyes with the prettiest man he’d ever seen in his life.

Heaven help him.

“I - sorry -”

“No need to apologize. I startled you.” The man said, handing Virgil his phone before standing up. “My name is Logan.”

“Virgil.”

“The same Virgil who painted this piece?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses ever so slightly.

Virgil nodded, gesturing towards the canvas. “I - um, my soulmate, whoever they are, they listen to classical music most days at four. I wanted to create something for them, even if they’ll never see it, which might sound kind of stupid -”

“Hey, breathe.” Logan counted out a rhythm, managing to calm Virgil down with ease. “I think it’s lovely that you made something for your soulmate. And he’s much closer than you think.”

“How would y-” Virgil’s eyes widened. “Please tell me you’re not fucking with me.”

“I would never, but to give you proof…” Reaching into his pocket, Logan pulled out his phone. He opened up Spotify and showed Virgil the screen.

“Relaxation at Four.” Virgil read. He gave Logan a soft smile. “Well, then what do you think of the piece?”

“I think it’s wonderful, as is the creator.”

Blood rushed through Virgil’s cheeks. “Do you wanna get out of here? Grab something to eat?”

“I’d love that.”


End file.
